Pour que demain ne meure jamais
by Hilaidora
Summary: Je ne peux pas échouer. Je suis le chef. Je dois tenir bon. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on échoue. Le poids que je porte sur mes épaules… c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!
1. Chapter 1

**Déclaration : l'histoire et les personnages de J.K. Rowling lui appartiennent exclusivement**

**Pour le reste, j'en suis l'unique auteur**

* * *

**Pour que demain ne meure jamais**

**.**

L'aube se lève. Le coq se réveille et monte sur le petit monticule de terre préparé à son effet, prend le maximum d'air et chante aussi fort qu'il le peut. Chaque fois Arthur Weasley savoure cette brillante idée, qui bien entendu est de lui, et dont il n'en est pas peu fier.

**- Molinette, n'est-il pas agréable de se lever avec l'énergie du chant du courage ?** Sous l'œil sceptique de Molly, épouse et mère accomplie de sept enfants, il ajoute, **toi qui aimerais visiter la France, sais-tu que le coq est le symbole de ce vaillant pays allié au notre, d'ailleurs cet animal en est justement le fier représentant et...**

**- C'est bon Arthur, c'est bon n'en dit pas plus, je savais à quoi m'en tenir en t'épousant,** déclare Molly un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur sait qu'il est chanceux d'avoir à ses côtés cette femme, sa femme, charmante créature au tempérament bien trempé, une lionne veillant avec douceur et fermeté sur ses enfants et montrant les crocs si le danger vient à planer sur les siens.

Selon beaucoup, c'est elle qui porte le slip dans le couple. Peu savent qu'Arthur peut se montrer autoritaire, sage et de bon conseil lorsque les temps se font durs, alors elle laisse place au lion qui sort de son sommeil afin de protéger son territoire et la famille qui s'y attache.

Ils étaient tous deux loin d'imaginer que cela arriverait plus vite que prévus, espérant encore profiter des leurs avec le peu de tranquillité que l'on peut demander en ces temps troubles. Car oui, si une famille avait bien de la veine malgré sa pauvreté, c'était eux dont tous les membres n'avaient pas encore eu à souffrir d'une quelconque attaque.

Mais chacun sait qu'il ne faut jamais pousser sa chance au-delà du raisonnable, et Lui plus qu'un autre a retenu cette leçon, Lui qui est le sixième fils, Lui qui constamment devait trouver sa place parmi cette famille, et Lui qui a définitivement prouvé la sienne parmi le groupe leader de la résistance, le célèbre « Trio d'or ».

Vous pensez que, de son vrai nom Ronald Bilius Weasley, n'est qu'un grand dadais avec pour seules forces son courage et sa loyauté, c'est mal le connaître.

N'est-ce pas lui qui a remporté le jeux d'échec grandeur nature du Professeur McGonagall en étant seulement en première année ? Et bientôt il rappellerai à tous quel fin stratège il était.

Mais bien avant cela, l'aurore se dissipe enfin et laisse place à un soleil éclatant. La lande est recouverte d'innombrables fleurs en tout genre, un vent léger les fait danser, les abeilles approchent pour butiner et les oiseaux piaillent à tue-tête.

N'a-t-on jamais rêvé cadre plus idyllique, vraiment mère nature a rempli son rôle à merveille.

Au milieu de l'étendue verdoyante, jure une grotesque caricature d'un épouvantail : fils et frère aimé du clan Weasley, frère de coeur du célèbre survivant Harry Potter, amant adoré d'Hermione Granger… ex-vivant : Lui dont le torse a été scarifié : **A LA GLOIRE DE LORD VOLDEMORT**

Le rideau de fer tombe.

La guerre du sang est déclarée.

* * *

.

Son rôle, elle le connaît par cœur, elle l'a dans la peau, et se remémore malgré tout les paroles de feu Albus Dumbledore.

« - Nul ne doit jamais vous voir Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu… il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voit. Il est arrivé des choses terribles à ceux qui ont tenté de modifier le passé. »

Mais que peut-il arriver de pire que l'anti-chambre de l'enfer sur terre?

Rien, Hermione Granger n'a plus rien à perdre, Elle et ses compagnons d'infortune, s'il est encore juste de les appeler ainsi.

Et comme seule la douleur l'anime, elle veut revoir une dernière fois les images qui l'ont décidé à mettre de côté tout ce qui faisait sa différence d'avec ses bourreaux, qui peuplent et souillent aujourd'hui l'Europe, le reste du monde n'étant qu'une question de temps.

Anéantir en elle toute pitié, toute chaleur, intégrité, altruisme, et placer dans le noyau qui lui sert désormais de coeur la plus puissante des vengeances et une volonté inébranlable.

Elle regarde la pensine, héritage d'Albus, son très cher Albus, et se décide à y plonger.

Elle y revoit le corps de celui qui fut autrefois son aimé, corps difforme dont ces mangeurs de cadavres n'ont laisser qu'une seule partie de peau intacte, afin qu'il ne soit identifiable non pas par sa famille ou même son meilleure ami, mais par celle qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

Un tatouage représentant une loutre couleur chocolat chaud et aux multiples reflets mordorés, la couleur de ses yeux à Elle.

Elle se rappelle de ses pensées en découvrant son corps, qu'il n'est pas possible de faire pire, que de tels monstres n'avaient pas le droit d'exister, mais avant toute chose que jamais elle ne deviendrait comme eux, détruisant en elle tout ce qui la définissait comme un être humain, un être pourvu de sentiments, un être capable de donner et recevoir de l'amour sans compter.

Elle ignorait encore à quel point elle était dans l'erreur. A quel point les bourreaux avaient, avec Elle, un point commun: ces créatures n'ont aucun droit d'exister. Elle et tous ses semblables n'ont qu'un seul droit: celui de subir. Leurs cris retentissant comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de ces fous, due à la dégénérescence du sang par de nombreux mariages entre mêmes familles.

Et ils proclament avoir le sang pur, ils proclament leur supériorité, alors que même un animal ne se conduirait pas comme eux, preuve encore une foie de leur folie et du mégalomane leur servant de chef suprême.

D'autres souvenirs se succèdent, d'autres images qui n'ont rien à envier à la précédente. Car les prisonniers, qui n'ont pas eu la chance de mourir au combat, ont servi de cobayes ou de défouloirs. Quel est le sombre connard qui a dit que l'Avada est le pire de tous les sorts? Sûrement une personne qui n'a pas souffert.

De nouvelles tortures, différentes de celles habituelles : démodé le doloris, mais pas l'imperium qui gardait son utilité; ce sort a été repoussé jusqu'à ses limites afin de garder cette fois la conscience de l'individu intacte pendant son contrôle.

Puis le corps de sa petite Ginny. Celle considérée aussi comme une traître à son sang. Elle a subi comme chaque Weasley les pires tortures destinées presque exclusivement à leur famille et au troisième cercle de l'Ordre du Phoenix, cercle réunissant les leaders de l'Ordre et ses hommes de confiance.

Ginny, le corps brisé d'une poupée, sexe mutilé pour avoir procréé avec le survivant, violée car traître à son sang, contrairement aux sang-de-bourbes dont il est interdit depuis peu de copuler, sous peine de souillures et donc de traîtrise envers le rang des sang-purs. Enfin le visage disgracié à tout jamais par un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, la blessure ayant été faite au couteau ensorcelé. Puis d'autres images défilent avec pour victimes Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, les jumeaux Crivey et bien d'autres. On ne compte plus.

Vient le dernier souvenir, celui d'un Chemin de traverse éclairé au zénith de la journée par un soleil brûlant, un soleil indifférent aux malheurs des hommes, indifférent à la victoire d'un des deux camps. A la vue de tous, sur un vulgaire piquet, le dernier symbole de l'espoir, la tête d'Harry Potter.

Elle ressort de la pensine, ne verse pas une larme, Elle n'en est plus capable. Cela fait un an, jour pour jour, depuis ce dernier souvenir.

Elle a regardé une dernière fois, pour ne pas oublier, ne pas pardonner.

Pendant son voyage mémoriel, Ils sont arrivés. Tous, sans exception, sont prêts à la suivre où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ses choix. Ils lui ont donné leur vie, et telle une habile marionnettiste, elle dirige d'une main de fer ses hommes.

Mais avant de les rejoindre, elle transplane une dernière fois dans un lieu qui a bercé son enfance « Rose's Garden ». Autrefois les rires des enfants se mêlaient à la musique du camion de glace et Hermione y allait dès que possible pour y goûter à chaque fois une saveur différente, parler avec le vendeur afin qu'il lui apprenne à fabriquer ces délicieuses sucreries. C'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà l'envie d'apprendre et de comprendre.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne voit plus qu'un terrain dévasté, où les rires ont déserté, où une balançoire grince tristement, et dont il ne reste ici et là que des os humains, souvent issus d'un enfant ; car parmi les innocents à payer de la folie d'un homme, aucune personne n'est épargnée, pas même les plus jeunes.

Elle transplane une nouvelle fois et se retrouve devant Eux.

Tout est fin prêt, les bagages sont rapetissés et rangés dans leurs poches, le plan et ses moindres détails encrés méticuleusement dans chaque cerveau de ses hommes.

« -Nul ne doit jamais vous voir Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu… il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie. Il est arrivé des choses graves à ceux qui ont tenté de modifier le passé. »

Soit, Elle est prête à en assumer entièrement les conséquences, bien que pire sort ne pourra jamais lui arriver. Car elle a un secret, gardé jalousement au fond d'elle, pour malgré tout préserver ses compagnons.

Elle regarde une vielle photo jaunis par les années, héritage d'Harry et datant de la première fois où l'Ordre du Phoenix fut rassemblé, lorsque Albus, les Potter, Sirius, Lupin et d'autres étaient encore vivants.

Elle la range dans une de ses poches puis reporte son attention sur ses hommes positionnés en cercle, ses yeux droit dans les leurs chacun leur tour. Pas besoins de mots.

Qui aurait pu prédire que ces quatre-là deviendraient la pire menace de Voldemort.

_Je ne peux pas échouer. Je suis le chef. Je dois tenir bon. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on échoue. Le poids que je porte sur mes épaules… c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre!_

Une pensée décisive avant d'enclencher le processus du retourneur de temps auteur d'Eux : Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Sur un mur défraîchit, une date entourée à l'encre pourpre sur un calendrier ayant connu des jours meilleurs, la date du jour : 31 octobre 1998. Dans la case de ladite date, une phrase : **"Pour que demain ne meure jamais."**

* * *

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : je sais le prologue est assez violent en lui-même mais il est important de comprendre dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Hermione et l'enfer vécu par les vaincus. **

**Je vais essayer de me modérer par la suite^^**

**Merci de me lire ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Déclaration : l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Pour le reste, j'en suis l'unique auteur**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_Les pensées_

**Les dialogues**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : rencontre du troisième type

Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, n'a jamais été femme à être facilement impressionnée. Peut-être est-ce due à son éducation stricte, à son statut d'enseignante ou à son assurance naturelle.

Pourtant cette enfant l'a instantanément mis mal-à-l'aise, non pas par sa personne, mais plutôt par son attitude, comme si tout son être se fondait dans le décor, le sol, les murs, les tapisseries. Et à plusieurs reprises, Minerva s'est surprise à se retourner afin de vérifier la présence de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot depuis leur rencontre, seulement un hochement de tête en signe de politesse envers la vieille femme. En effet, la demoiselle patientait tranquillement, en attendant qu'on daigne lui ouvrir les grilles du château pour solliciter une audience auprès du directeur de l'établissement.

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, gardienne du bureau directorial, Minerva se tourne une dernière fois et fixe d'un œil perçant l'invitée nocturne. Après ce dernier examen et la prononciation du mot de passe - guimauve au chocolat - elle l'informe que le directeur va être avertit de sa présence. Albus Dumbledore est un homme très occupé et ses nuits ne sont jamais vides.

Après une dernière formule de politesse, Minerva prend congé.

Hermione contemple l'espace et à première vue cela ressemble bien plus à un capharnaüm qu'à un bureau. Mais l'œil aguerri de l'observatrice voit au-delà d'une simple apparence.

Des objets rares voire uniques, tel l'épée de Godric Gryffondor accroché à un pan du mur près du bureau. Mais aussi des livres dont ne peut trouver le double ni dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans la section interdite ni même au Ministère, car ce sont sans aucun doute des pièces de collection de par leur rareté, leur âge et leur contenu. Un vif intérêt prend alors possession d'elle, sa soif de connaissance n'étant jamais épanchée .

Elle finit par tourner la tête à la recherche d'une chose qu'elle sait être là, tapie dans l'ombre dans le but de la surprendre.

**- Fumseck, mon doux pigeon, où te caches-tu ?**

Seul le silence lui répond.

**- T'aurai-je vexé oiseau de malheur? **

Sorti de nulle part, un phœnix fond sur elle comme un prédateur mais se rajuste pour se nicher sur le perchoir situé derrière la jeune fille. Quant à Hermione, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, habituée aux jeux de l'oiseau de feu. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa cachette, le phœnix étant une chimère fière dont il ne faut pas se moquer. Néanmoins Fumseck a parfaitement compris l'ironie des appels et ne s'en vexe nullement.

Elle approche doucement la main et lui caresse la tête, en retour il lui pince gentiment les doigts, signe de bienvenue.

**- Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te revoir.**

Elle sent une présence derrière elle, mais continue de prodiguer ses caresses.

-** J'espère qu'il en est de même pour moi, miss De Lagrange.**

* * *

.

Cela fera bientôt sept ans qu'il est directeur de Poudlard, il l'y a enseigné durant plus de trente ans et, comme tous les sorciers anglais, il a passé sa scolarité à l'intérieure de ces murs. Et après avoir passé la moitié de sa vie dans ce château, celui-ci ne cesse jamais de surprendre Albus Dumbledore.

En étudiant d'un peu plus près un tableau, il s'est aperçu qu'un mince courant d'air circulait autour de lui, provenant de l'objet de sa contemplation. N'importe qui aurait attendu le levé du jour et y revenir en étant accompagné, ne sait-on jamais.

Mais Dumbledore est un homme qui décidément ne fait rien comme les autres.

Il déplace lentement l'œuvre picturale et entre dans ce qui semble être un long corridor.

**- Lumos,** articule-t-il ravi.

Il en sort finalement après quelques minutes pour atterrir dans le couloir menant à son bureau. _Voilà au moins un passage découvert avant les maraudeurs_.

De bonne humeur, il part pour se rendre à sa chambre lorsqu'il aperçoit McGonagall qui visiblement avance vers lui d'un pas vif.

-** Albus justement je vous cherchais,** prononce-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

**- Et me voilà à votre entière disposition.**

**- Une jeune fille vous attend dans votre bureau. Elle m'est totalement inconnue et ne semble pas très bavarde.**

**- Bien, je ne vais donc pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Bonsoir Minerva.**

_Un passage qui n'est désormais plus secret - du moins pour moi - une inconnue nocturne dans mon bureau, et rendant Minerva agitée, voilà qui est bien singulier. _Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

**- Guimauve au chocolat.**

Arrivé à l'étage, il pénètre dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et se retrouve face au dos de sa mystérieuse interlocutrice.

Albus Dumbledore a vécu de grandes expériences durant sa vie, une en particulière l'aura marqué à jamais, non qu'elle ait été désagréable au contraire, mais la revoir, Elle, dans de telles circonstances, être surpris est un faible mot. C'est carrément là un coup de théâtre plus que troublant.

Car il n'a pas besoin que cette jeune personne se retourne pour se présenter : ce dos, ce maintien mais surtout cette chevelure indomptable, il n'a connu qu'une seule personne dans son existence, plus particulièrement dans sa jeunesse, ayant cette allure de sauvageonne.

Il n'intervient pas de suite, préférant attendre encore un peu, s'assurer que cette apparition est bien réelle et non le résultat défectueux de sa vieille caboche, dont il sait pourtant qu'elle ne lui a jamais fait défaut.

**- A moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te revoir,** dit-elle en cajolant Fumseck.

**- J'espère qu'il en est de même pour moi, miss De Lagrange.**

* * *

.

Hermione pivote enfin sur elle-même, fait face au directeur de l'institution et se jaugent tout deux.

**- Ou peut-être préférez-vous l'appellation de miss Granger ?** Hasard-t-il de sa voix apaisante.

**…**

**- Serait-ce grossier de la part d'une jeune fille de serrer dans ses bras une personne qui va bientôt devenir son directeur d'école ?** Demande-t-elle innocemment.

**- Et bien j'imagine que s'il le devient prochainement, il ne l'est donc pas encore. Et il est donc inutile de proscrire toute familiarité entre ladite jeune fille et moi-même.**

Tandis qu'ils approchent l'un de l'autre, un sourire espiègle glisse sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Albus sourit plus franchement et une lueur de malice pointe dans ses deux orbes bleues.

**- Cela fait si longtemps mon très cher Albus,** souffle-t-elle

**- En effet, et pour tout te dire je ne compte même plus les années,** prononce-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Hermione le regarde, presque avec douceur - ou plutôt ce qui lui reste de douceur - après tout les personnes pouvant se targuer de le voir ainsi, sans retenue, se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et elle en fait partie.

Albus la contemple de nouveau, les mains sur ses fines épaules, et remarque un détail auquel il n'avait pas été attentif auparavant. Les expressions de son faciès sont moins ardentes, ses traits plus durs, et une lueur encore étrangère s'est glissée dans son regard autrefois si chaud. Bien sûr elle a un peu vieillie depuis qu'elle l'a quitté, car de son côté du temps aussi a dû passer, et son visage a gagné en maturité, ainsi qu'une beauté certaine y a pris place même si celle-ci n'est pas commune, tout comme la fine cicatrice qui orne le côté de son cou.

Malgré ça, quelque chose le dérange dans son comportement, son attitude envers lui. Elle se montre réservée, bien trop, elle qui était une véritable boule d'énergie dont il aurait fallu retirer les piles de temps à autre.

**- Je crois comprendre malheureusement que tu n'es pas venu me rendre une visite de courtoisie, surtout en sachant que je ne devais pas te revoir avant treize ans, minimum bien entendu et sur le fondement de la date d'aujourd'hui,** dit-il en interrogeant le calendrier derrière lui.

**- Albus, cela va être une longue très longue nuit, et peut-être qu'une collation ne serait pas de trop. **

Chaque mot paraît lui peser, et elle se défait de sa cape comme pour s'alléger d'un poids. Elle remarque que la présence d'Albus a toujours le même effet sur elle, elle a tendance à se relâcher, et ça elle ne le veut pas. Bien sûr qu'elle a une entière confiance en lui, mais si elle faiblit devant lui, comment cela sera avec ses futurs et charmants petits camarades de classe.

L'air sombre que prend Hermione ne plait pas au vieil homme, il ne lui a jamais plu car cela signifie qu'il y a danger, un danger véritable.

**- Pouky**

Un elfe de maison apparaît et s'incline devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci a l'aspect d'une petite tortue de terre et porte un tee-shirt uni, propre va s'en dire.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Il y a encore quelques années, elle se serait insurgée qu'un elfe de maison soit dérangé à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais aujourd'hui l'ordre de ses priorités a bel et bien changé.

**- Pouky est-il possible qu'il nous soit préparé, pour mon invitée et moi-même, quelques sandwichs s'il-te-plaît ?**

**- Pouky s'en va de suite préparer ce que monsieur le directeur demande, Pouky revient vite monsieur le directeur,** couine le petit elfe en s'inclinant toujours plus bas s'il est encore possible.

Hermione se pose confortablement dans un des fauteuils situés près du bureau. Les yeux et le visage fermés, elle hésite et semble chercher les bons mots, ceux qui seront décisifs à la volonté d'Albus de devenir son allié. Non plus que ça : son complice.

Ce dernier s'installe, non dans son fauteuil habituel de directeur mais en face d'elle, d'égal à égal, et attend passivement qu'elle veuille prendre la parole.

Sa respiration se bloque puis elle expire lentement l'air de ses poumons. Elle ouvre ses yeux et ils se fixent.

**- Albus… nous avons perdu.**

* * *

**P****rochain chapitre : les maraudeurs arrivent enfin sur scène! (ce n'est pas le titre, juste une annonce)**

**Quant à la rencontre d'Albus et d'Hermione dans sa jeunesse, et bien l'explication n'est pas pour maintenant. ^^**

**Pas d'inquiétudes, je n'avance pas à l'aveuglette car la crédibilité est pour moi la clef d'une bonne fic. Mon plan est fini depuis un bail, seuls les détails sont à polir et d'autres encore à revoir.**

**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si des passages ou détails vous chiffonnent, de même pour les critiques qui se révèlent souvent utiles, et appréciables lorsqu'elles sont positifs car elles sont les seules primes des auteurs.**

**Bonne soirée, la suite pour bientôt ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Déclaration : l'histoire originale et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Pour le reste, j'en suis l'unique auteur

Merci pour vos reviews et les Story Alert

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : De Lagrange **

.

**1977, 1er Septembre **

Arrogant, séduisant, charismatique, caractériel, impulsif et observateur, autant de qualités et de défauts qui font toute la personnalité de Sirius Black.

Avec son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, James Potter, ils avaient passé l'été entier chez ce dernier à peaufiner leurs blagues envers les serpentards, et contre les quelques mécréants qui auraient encore le courage de se risquer contre les célèbres Maraudeurs. Mais cette fois-ci, ils allaient devoir la jouer serrée. Pas question que la belle Lily Evans y trouve encore à redire sur le caractère subtil de James.

Et pour ça, Sirius serait capable de se retenir, disons peut-être le mois de la rentrée des classes, afin que la jeune fille se rende enfin compte de l'immense chance d'avoir son meilleur pote comme petit copain.

C'est vrai quoi, même s'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Lily, quelle nana ne serait pas comblée d'avoir à son bras un garçon tel que James. Cette fille ne connaissait vraiment pas sa chance.

Même si parfois, il comprenait que son ami pouvait être assez lourd dans son genre. Quoique finalement non, cela reviendrait à dire que Sirius Black lui-même est un gars lourd. Et ça c'est tout-à-fait impossible puisque l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Et maintenant, tous deux trépignaient d'impatience sur le quai 9 ¾ en attendant que les deux autres condisciples des Maraudeurs fassent leur apparition.

Comme à son habitude, James ressemblait à un garçon qui venait de sortir tout droit du ventre d'une tornade, ses cheveux noirs incoiffables en étaient la cause première. Il affirmait toujours qu'il était un précurseur en la matière, et déclarait souvent à ses amis :

**- Un jour le style « out of bed » sera à la mode les mecs, et toi mon cher Patmol, avec tes cheveux longs comme une fillette, tu passeras pour un houppy.**

**- Hippy Potter, hip-py, **le reprenait inlassablement Lily, **n'utilise pas de mots moldus si tu ignores leur prononciation correcte.**

Mais apparemment, cela devait avoir son petit succès auprès de ces demoiselles, qui gloussaient souvent à l'occasion d'une énième bêtise de James. Et qui, pour ne rien gâcher, avait un sourire à faire craquer plus d'une, bien qu'une seule lui aurait suffit.

Sirius n'était pas en reste et on comprenait aisément, à son élégance et à sa prestance naturelle, qu'il faisait parti d'une des plus nobles et anciennes familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre : les Black.

Tout en lui avait été étudié par ses soins, afin de toujours faire en sorte de sortir du lot de ces braves moutons qu'étaient ses camarades de classes, hormis les autres Maraudeurs bien entendu.

De grande taille, un visage très agréable, un sourire colgate tel qu'on en trouverait dans une pub moldue, et des yeux et cheveux aussi sombres que le charbon, marques de fabrique des Black.

Une seule personne faisait exception à ces traits, sa cousine Narcissa ; peut-être alors pouvions-nous douter de l'origine de celle-ci car, comme chacun sait, son oncle est un homme très occupé et souvent absent. Et la tante dans tout ça ?

Peu lui importait de toute manière, il n'avait aucune attache avec la plupart des membres de sa famille et ne s'en portait que mieux.

Seules quelques exceptions trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, telle Andromeda une autre de ses cousines, sœur de Narcissa et de Bellatrix, la benjamine des filles. D'ailleurs quand il y repensait, c'est fou la ressemblance flagrante entre Andromeda et Bellatrix, et la différence de personnalité entre elles, l'une douce et ouverte d'esprit, l'autre mauvaise et colérique sans oublier ses folies passagères.

Mais tout à ses songes, Sirius ne vit pas arriver les deux derniers lascars de la bande, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Il n'est pas rare, chez les sorciers, qu'ils aient des caractéristiques physiques plus prononcées dirons-nous que les moldus.

C'est le cas de Remus qui sort également du troupeau, mais de manière ostensiblement autre que Sirius et James. Son visage laisse voir une balafre importante, qui d'ordinaire laisserait une marque ingrate sur un autre, pourtant un charme découle dudit visage. Ses yeux en sont certainement la raison : une couleur dorée prend place dans ses pupilles et l'or fondu de ces deux orbes ont quelque chose de délicieusement sauvage, d'animal. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on ignore la nature de ce jeune sorcier.

Peter, qui est le dernier membre, a un aspect plus banal et de petite corpulence, mais un faciès jovial et amical, avec des joues rondes et roses. On pourrait lui donner le bon dieu sans confession, et cela il le sait. Douce innocence trompeuse.

**- SIRIUUUUUS!  
**

L'appelé sursaute.**  
**

**- Non mais ça va pas la tête James, tu veux peut-être que je te remette les idées en place!**

**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci Pat, en revanche ça m'arrangerait que tu m'écoutes lorsque je te parle, **répond James en lui lançant une tape amicale dans le dos.**  
**

**- Et bien vas-y, maintenant que je suis tout ouïe, du moins avec le peu de tympan qu'il me reste, **grommelle-t-il en se frottant l'oreille. **Je te préviens si ça me laisse des séquelles auprès des filles…**

**- Mais oui mais oui, je sais tu me remettras les idées en place version coup de pied au cul, **rétorque James avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Puis il pointe du doigt Severus Snape en compagnie de trois autres personnes.

- **Je ne reconnais en rien Avery et Mulciber dans ses fréquentations, **remarque posément Remus.

**- Exact mon cher Lunard, en plus je suis quasiment certain que je ne les ai jamais vue à Poudlard ni sur le quai de la gare, **précise James sur le ton de la confidence.

**- Oooh toi je te vois venir, tu vas profiter du voyage pour malencontreusement tomber sur leur wagon et gentiment faire connaissance avec eux, histoire de faire les présentations.**

**- C'est à peu près ça Pat, l'un de vous souhaite-t-il m'accompagner dans cette excursion ?** interroge-t-il en jetant un regard roublard sur ses compères.

**- Tu connais la devise des Maraudeurs Cornedrue, **et avec un clin d'œil de Sirius, **« un pour tous, tous pour un ».**

Une fois le train lancé et les bagages dans les filets, James reprend la parole.

**- Dîtes les gars, aucun de vous n'a vu ma Lily ?**

Tous hochent négativement la tête.

**- Tant pis, je vais attendre qu'elle vienne à moi,** prononce-t-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Corny, les rêves se font la nuit en dormant et non en pleine journée les yeux grands ouverts,** articule lentement Remus comme à un enfant, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Lunard, mais il ne fait aucun doute que Lily a été choisi pour être préfète-en-chef, et donc, elle va forcément venir jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier le bon déroulement du voyage, et donc dans NOTRE wagon. **

**- Logique, **confirme Peter.

**- A moins que ce soit LE préfet-en-chef qui déboule dans notre wagon, **déclare Sirius l'œil brillant.

**- Et là manque de pot, **rajoute joyeusement Peter.

**- Pfff ok. Alors allons voir ce que complote servilus! **Propose James en se levant agilement.

**- Allez-y sans moi, je dois me rendre à la réunions des préfets, **répond Rémus en se dirigeant vers l'avant du Poudlard Express.

Parvenu au dernier compartiment, James écarte vivement la porte et se retrouve face à Snape et ses deux habituels compagnons, Avery et Mulciber.

**- Tiens tiens tiens, ne seraient-ce pas notre cher servilus et ses guignos de copains ? **Demande-t-il hypocritement.

**- C'est « guignols » James, **lui souffle Sirius.

**- Alors comme ça on s'essaye aux mots moldus, Potter? **Crache Snape comme si son nom lui-même lui écorchait la bouche. **Tu penses ainsi pouvoir plaire plus facilement à Evans ? Le seul guignol ici, c'est toi, sombre buse incapable de parler correctement.**

**- Mais moi personne ne me fuit, charogne en loque, où sont passées les personnes qui partageaient ta si désagréable compagnie sur le quai ? Déjà partis ? ça ne m'étonne pas, ils ont eu le bon sens de déguerpir avant d'être contaminés par ton air.**

Alors que Peter jubile de la situation et que Sirius s'apprête à en rajouter, Snape reprend.

**- Fout le camp Potter et emmène avec toi tes comiques de copains avant que, vous, vous ne contaminiez notre wagon de votre crétinerie aiguë. **

**- Sinon quoi ?**

James a juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Avery a déjà dégainé sa baguette, suivi de peu de Snape et Mulciber.

**- Tout doux les mecs, tout doux, personne ne voudrait qu'un carnage ait lieu n'est-ce pas ? **Menace Sirius, baguette en main, rattrapé par Peter.

Avery, qui jusque là n'avait prononcé mot :

**- Enfin tu comprends la situation dans laquelle toi et tes amis traîtres à leur sang vous vous êtes mis, **ricane-t-il.

**- Lorsque je parle de carnage Avery, ce n'est seulement qu'à sens unique, en définitif nous qui vous donnons une bonne leçon, **sourit Sirius en montrant les crocs à la manière d'un chien. **Peut-être que la venue d'un préfet pourrait sauver vos fesses ?**

Et quand on parle du loup... un jeune homme à la carrure imposante passe la porte, l'insigne du préfet-en-chef épinglé à sa robe de sorcier.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Je vous préviens, pas d'esbroufe le jour de la rentrée. On n'est pas encore arrivé à Poudlard que l'infirmerie vous tente déjà ? **Défie le jeune préfet-en-chef au ténor grave. **Encore un nouveau record que les maraudeurs veulent battre? Et bien certainement pas en ma présence, et rangez-moi ces baguettes avant que vos maisons ne perdent des points avant même le début des cours. Il en est de même pour vous, **en s'adressant aux trois serpentards.

Après un dernier regard, le jeune homme repart, accompagné de loin des gryffondors.

**- J'ai bien envie de rajouter McDowelle à notre liste noir James, qu'en dis-tu ? **

**- Mouais je ne suis pas sûr Pat, se mettre à dos le préfet-en-chef dès le premier jour ne m'aidera pas beaucoup à avoir la côté auprès de Lily, **affirme ce dernier doucement. **Pour l'instant, **ajoute-t-il avec une œillade complice envers Sirius.

**- En parlant de fille, quand vas-tu enfin te mettre en chasse Queudver ?**

**- Bof, je ne suis pas aussi populaire que vous deux Sirius,** annonce péniblement Peter en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

**- Bon puisque Lily ne vient pas à la fourrière, la fourrière ira à elle! **Déclare James en marchant de plus en plus vite, ouvrant tous les compartiments à la recherche de la belle rousse.

**- Corny, c'est Lagardère, La-gar-dère, **corrige Sirius en ne comptant plus ses bévues.

Pour répondre à la question muette de Peter, il lui précise que ce dernier a impérativement tenu à se cultiver en matière moldue, à commencer sans surprise par les loisirs. Et quelle découverte ils ont fait en mettant les pieds pour la toute première fois de leur vie dans un cinéma de quartier. C'était stupéfiant.

Tout en discutant, ils approchent du compartiment réservé aux préfets. Et avec toute la délicatesse dont le jeune homme à la chevelure endiablée est capable, il s'exclame :

**- Bonjour Lily, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances, je suppose que oui, tu as bonne mine et tu es encore plus jolie.**

Lily Evans, brillante jeune fille à la crinière de feu, se trouve brutalement coupée dans son argumentation d'avec Rémus.

**- Bonjour Potter. Je ne vous renvoie pas la question à toi et à tes amis, il suffit d'un simple coup d'œil pour remarquer à quel point vous êtes restés désespérément les mêmes que la dernière fois, **claque-t-elle sur un ton mordant.

**- Que veux-tu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne Evans.** Énonce fièrement Sirius. **Hm ? C'est pas vrai Evans, tu n'as donc pas assez de livres pour t'occuper à Poudlard que tu ais besoin d'apporter les tiens ?** Dit-il en subtilisant le livre posé à ses côtés.** « Raisons et sentiment » de Jane Austen, bien évidemment il n'y a qu'une femme pour donner un titre pareil à un bouquin!**

Lily, en essayant de récupérer maladroitement son roman, le projette près de la porte restée ouverte, et tombe finalement aux pieds d'une personne. Tous les regards convergent alors sur elle.

De prime abord, ladite personne est de taille moyenne et porte sur elle des habits moldus, un simple jeans et un tee-shirt à coupes droites, renforçant la finesse du corps qu'ils enveloppent.

Le corps en question se baisse et ramasse le livre resté au sol.

**- J'ai une préférence pour « Orgueil et préjugés ». **L'intonation est légère, similaire à la voix d'un garçon qui n'aurait pas encore mué. Puis levant la tête, les maraudeurs et Lily peuvent enfin observer dans son intégralité le nouvel arrivant.

Une chevelure dense aux nombreux reflets châtains, coupée à la garçonne et dont quelques mèches balayent ses yeux ; des yeux si grands qu'on ne voit presque qu'eux sur ce visage à première vue délicat, et avec en leur centre une chaude couleur noisette sous des reflets mordorés et longés de cils épais. Un nez droit, et une bouche remplie et volontaire viennent clore le reluquage de la jeune personne.

Une pensée identique les traverse tous : _C'est donc à ça que ressemble un androgyne. Spécial, mais séduisant._

Lily, reprenant contenance la première, demande d'une voix douce :

**- Puis-je t'aider jeune homme ?**

**- Je viens faire ma dernière année à Poudlard et, étant nouveau, on m'a conseillé de m'adresser à la préfète-en-chef.**

**- C'est moi, **dit-elle tout sourire, **ravie de te connaître, je suis Lily Evans et je vais t'expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Poudlard et ses élèves.**

Les maraudeurs considèrent la scène se jouant devant eux, en ayant la désagréable sensation qu'ils ont été relégués au second plan, en particulier James dont il surprend l'engouement non dissimulé de SA Lily à l'égard de ce freluquet.

**- Et toi, qui es-tu ? **demande-t-il avec une légère irritation dans la voix.

**- Dis-moi qui tu es et je te dirai qui je suis, **répond l'inconnu avec un timbre légèrement provocant.

James plisse le regard, il n'aime les manières de ce type et entend bien le lui faire comprendre, de préférence lorsque Lily sera occupée.

**- Le grand brun est Sirius Black,** celui-ci lui adresse un clin d'œil et un sourire suffisant, **Remus Lupin, **qui sourit étrangement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, **Peter Pettigrow,** qui exécute un signe de la main, **et enfin moi-même James Potter…**

**- Catastrophe ambulante,** finit la rouquine sous l'air médusé du pauvre James.

**…**

**- Je suis Armand De Lagrange, enchanté... ou pas.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Les cinémas de quartiers sont souvent spécialisés dans la projection de vieux films, ici cela fait référence au film « Le bossu » avec Jean Marais (un film en noir et blanc) et la célèbre phrase culte - Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère ira à toi - voilà pour la réf. cinématographique.**

**Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, et j'espère donc qu'il vous aura plu. Une hypothèse sur ce De Lagrange ?**

**Ne faites pas attention si il y a des numéros de chapitres avec une anomalie, il apparaît que ma fic a un problème lorsque je poste, je vais essayer de régler ça au plus vite.**

**Prochain chapitre : enfin l'apparition au complet du quatuor temporel ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Déclaration : l'histoire originale et les persos sont à J.K Rowling**

**Pour le reste, j'en suis l'unique auteur**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Home sweet home**

* * *

Étrange sensation que celle qui vous enveloppe et vous captive, oubliant le fracas des couvercles, le rire des bienheureux, l'échange de salive des retrouvailles et des potins.

Plus un bruit depuis que Dumbledore se soit levé de sa chaise pour contempler de sa haute stature la grande salle qui, dix minutes auparavant, accueillait pour une nouvelle année les élèves de Poudlard.

James commençait à peine à se calmer, fulminant encore contre ce De Lagrange qui l'avait privé pour le reste du voyage de sa précieuse Lily. Celle-ci s'était isolée avec lui pour mieux, selon elle, discuter librement. Puis elle était revenue seule, afin d'exercer son rôle de préfète-en-chef jusqu'à la grande salle.

Après un calme plat, McGonagall apporte sous le regard d'un public curieux le choixpeau magique, puis se recule pour se poster derrière Dumbledore.

**- Jeunes gens cette année Poudlard va compter, en-dehors des premiers années, quatre nouveaux élèves en ses murs, à qui j'espère vous ferez bon accueil. Et je vous demanderai de ne pas les presser devant vos nombreuses questions qui, je le sais, ne tarderont pas à tomber.** Déclare-t-il d'un air bienveillant.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, excepté à la table des verts et argents qui, sous leur visage impassible, n'en demeuraient pas moins intrigués.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient qu'une hâte, voir défiler au plus vite les jeunes gnomes pour que puissent apparaître les quatre originaux.

Une fois que la dernière tête blonde soit partie rejoindre sa maison, McGonagall annonça intelligiblement :

**- Lucian Douglas**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir se révéler le premier d'entre eux.

Grand, noble, marchant la tête droite jusqu'au tabouret, Lucian laissa traîner sur l'assistance entière ses yeux à la dureté métallique, accentuée par une chevelure noire coiffée à l'arrière, avant que le choixpeau ne lui soit posé.

**- SERPENTARD!!**

Et les membres de ladite maison crièrent leur joie et s'écartèrent d'office afin de lui faire une place.

**- Sebastian Douglas**

Le corps élancé et sec, de longs cheveux noirs retenus par un catogan allant de pair avec son regard, il rejoignit fièrement le siège.

**- SERDAIGLE!!**

Cette fois-ci, la table des rapaces acclamèrent leur nouveau membre.

**- Blaise Dickens**

Un jeune métis, au port aristocratique et à la marche nonchalante, pénétra à son tour dans la salle, dont ses deux billes bleues roi fascinèrent nombre de ses futurs camarades.

**- SERPENTARD!!**

Ses élèves frappèrent aussi fort que précédemment, satisfaits encore une fois d'agrandir leur maison de personne à l'apparence digne et à la puissance prometteuse.

**- Armand De Lagrange**

Les têtes rivées sur lui, il avancait sans se soucier des murmures alentours.

**- Il paraît fragile aux côtés des autres.**

**- Chétif tu veux dire, regarde comme il est taillé, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai lui broyer les doigts rien qu'en lui serrant la main.**

**- C'est clair on dirait une vraie gonzesse. **

_S'ils savaient. Bande de crétins._

**- T'es jaloux, toi avec ton allure de balourd. Ce De Lagrange me semble au contraire très raffiné,** défendit hardemment une autre élève.

Et ça déblatérait de plus belle, les élèves ayant pour la plupart oublié le sens du mot discrétion.

Nos quatre gryffondors, eux, ne l'avaient pas lâché depuis son entrée ainsi que celui de ses amis hypothétiques, et attendaient vivement le verdict du choixpeau.

James et Peter pariaient qu'il finirait bien évidemment à serpentard, Sirius à serdaigle, et contre l'avis général Remus vota pour gryffondor.

Une fois De Lagrange installé, la salle entière retint son souffle pour finalement entendre :

**- Gryffondor!!**

La tablée entière fit une ovation à leur nouvelle recrue, sous la grimace de trois d'entre eux qui pressentaient déjà quelques bouleversements dans leurs habitudes, voire même dans leur popularité.

**- Armand par-ici,** s'exclama joyeusement Lily en levant un bras en signe d'approcher.

James voulu lui faire un croche-pied, mécontent de l'attention que lui accordait sa Lily. Mais Armand, en grand connaisseur de coups bas, ne fit que l'esquiver habilement avec en sa faveur un sourire des plus innocent.

Arrivé à destination, Armand s'assoie aux côtés de la jeune fille et salue humblement ses voisins, c'est-à-dire les maraudeurs.

**- Bienvenue parmi nous Armand, je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire à Gryffondor! **S'exprime la rouquine en lui offrant un sourire adorable.

Sourire qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de James, et qui confirme :

**- Tout à fait de ton avis Lily, et tu peux compter sur nous pour rendre sa scolarité la plus agréable qui soit,** avec un regard hypocrite destiné au jeune Armand.

Celui-ci, pas dupe pour un gallion de la menace sous-entendue, susurre :

**- Mais j'en suis persuadé, d'ailleurs d'après Lily les lions sont réputés pour leur accueil chaleureux, un courage à tout épreuve et une solidarité sans limites, alors je crois ne rien craindre en étant dans cette maison, et en compagnie d'autres élèves fidèles à ces principes**, précise-t-il à l'encontre des quatre animagi, le sourire de James se fanant progressivement à cette remarque.

Puis Armand se penche vers Sirius qui lui fait face:

**- Ne penses-tu pas?**

Mais les pensées du brun se dirigent vers une autre direction. _Ce mec est doué, il comprend parfaitement la menace dissimulée de James et s'en amuse en nous la retournant, doué et foutument téméraire. _

**- C'est vrai, mais je préfère te mettre en garde que tous ne suivent pas obligatoirement à la lettre certains de nos principes envers les membres de notre maison, après tout nous sommes humains et donc nos sentiments peuvent parfois prendre le dessus sur les règles. **Concède-t-il de manière hautaine.

Armand, sous l'œil surpris des maraudeurs, ricane de cet avertissement et répond à Lily assez fort pour que ces derniers l'entendent :

**- Et bien peut-être serait-il sage que ces fauves portent une muselière, ou mieux, **rajoute-t-il malicieusement à l'encontre de Sirius, **qu'ils soient tenus en laisse**.

Alors qu'un froid est jeté sur les quatre compères, Lily qui n'a pas compris le sens caché des mots et se fourvoyant sur l'étrange relation entre ces derniers et le nouveau, félicite la bonne volonté d'intégration du jeune homme, celui-ci se montrant charmant devant la tablée qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange.

Le reste du repas se passe dans une humeur conviviale à laquelle Armand est victime de nombreuses questions de la part principalement de curieuses. Seuls les maraudeurs se tiennent tranquilles, qui désormais ignorent le jeune homme, alors qu'en réalité ils ne perdent pas une miette de la conversation qui se joue auprès d'eux.

« Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus. »

.

* * *

**- Pfffuu quelle journée,** déclare Remus en s'affalant sur son lit, **j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais.**

**- De quoi ? De Lagrange faisant le joli cœur auprès de ces demoiselles ou ces idiotes lui tournant autour comme si elles n'avaient jamais vu de mâles, **rétorque âprement James en se jetant également sur sa couche.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que Lily devrait donc logiquement faire partie des idiotes en question puisqu'elle a aussi passé la majorité du temps de la soirée en sa compagnie, **lui reproche le lycanthrope.

**- Non elle c'est l'exception, tu le sais. Mais pourquoi tu prends la défense de ce minable ? ET POURQUOI UN CINQUIEME LIT A ETE RAJOUTE ? **Crie James au bord de l'explosion.

**- Primo, je ne le défend pas, je vous rappel juste que VOUS l'avez provoqué avec vos menaces à deux noises alors ne vous plaigniez pas s'il vous renvoie sur les roses,** répond Rémus en haussant le ton. **Deuxio, ce lit est évidemment pour De Lagrange, si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir au lieu de me sauter à la gorge. Il est normal qu'il soit dorénavant dans notre dortoir.**

Sirius qui gardait le silence n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, et annonça avec un sourire mauvais :

**- Permet-moi de douter Lunard. Quand on voit l'engin qu'est De Lagrange, on se demande s'il ne serait pas mieux chez les filles. J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi peu viril. **

**- En plus Remus, tu devrais te méfier de lui, **dit Peter avec un air sûr de lui, **vous aussi vous avez dû remarquer que les deux nouveaux serpentards regardaient souvent dans sa direction, comme pour le surveiller. **

**- Et ? **Questionne le garou avec une incrédulité feinte.

**- Lunard, depuis quand des serpentards veillent sur un gryffondor ? **Fait mine de s'horrifier James.

**- Je pense simplement qu'ils se connaissaient déjà bien avant Poudlard, et le fait d'être dispersé dans une maison différente ne change rien pour eux.** Objecta-t-il avec indifférence. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Patmol ?!**

Durant la conversation, Sirius s'était glissé ni vu ni connu auprès du lit du nouveau et essayait désespéramment d'ouvrir la malle en dessous.

**- Nom d'un hippogriffe, j'arrive pas à ouvrir cette fichue malle. C'est vraiment un dur à cuire ce De Lagrange. **Il sort alors de sa poche un canif multifonction.** Mais il ne sait pas que Sirius Black a plus d'un tour dans son sac, **ajouta-t-il excité par le mauvais coup qu'il prépare.

**...**

**- Merci, j'essayerai de m'en rappeler. **

* * *

Un peu avant cela, quelque part dans une salle du château.

Deux jeunes hommes, aux couleurs des serpentards, patientaient calmement en attendant la venue des deux derniers membres de leur groupe. L'un d'entre eux jeta un assurdiato sur la porte, il est connu que les murs ont des oreilles.

Lorsqu'un gryffondor suivi d'un serdaigle firent irruption dans la salle, chacun s'installa tranquillement dans un des fauteuils, à l'origine de vieilles tables transformées pour l'occasion, et disposés en demi-cercle près d'une cheminée.

Le dénommé Lucian Douglas prit la parole en premier.

**- Alors ma chère Grangie, ton intégration auprès des lionceaux n'est pas pour te déplaire, n'est-ce pas?** Questionna-t-il avec une moue moqueuse, trahi par un ton protecteur quasi-imperceptible.

**- Assurément Drago, je crois leur avoir causé de l'effet, **énonce posément une Hermione rêveuse, **peut-être trop, qui sait, maintenant ils vont chercher à en savoir plus sur nous.**

**- Il suffira juste de surveiller nos arrières et de faire en sorte qu'ils apprennent en temps désiré ce que nous voulons bien qu'ils sachent. **Déclare avec indolence Blaise Dickens, anciennement Zabini, en faisant apparaître quatre verres et de sous sa cape une petite bouteille de gin pur-glace qu'il réservait pour la réunion.

**- Un double pour moi, Blaise, **indique Drago en dénouant sa cravate, puis se tournant vers elle une nouvelle fois, **souhaites-tu que je resserre les bandes autour de ta poitrine ?**

**- Merci mais ce ne sera pas utile Drago.**

**- As-tu pris les précautions nécessaires pour tes affaires? **lui adressa Sebastian Douglas, appelé hier encore Theodore Nott, **les maraudeurs vont sûrement vouloir fouiller ta malle à la recherche d'indices sur nous, en particulier toi Hermione. Il serait ennuyeux qu'ils découvrent une cape d'invisibilité similaire à celle de James Potter ainsi qu'une carte bis des maraudeurs, **ne peut-il s'empêcher d'insister sous les regards amusés des deux autres.

**- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, celui qui pourra la forcer n'est pas encore né, **précisa-t-elle lentement, comme s'agissant d'un sujet délicat.

**- Je confirme, **poursuit Blaise, **puisqu'en l'occurrence Weasley sera le premier.**

A l'entente du nom, le visage d'Hermione se rembrunit et elle coupe court à la discussion en buvant son gin cul sec.

**- Bon je me sauve, je ne vaudrai pas faire attendre mes camarades de chambré. Vous devriez en faire autant, nous prenons les choses en main dès demain et je vous veux frais comme des gardons. **Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Puis elle se retira avec un dernier signe de tête qu'ils lui renvoyèrent chacun.

Elle put néanmoins entendre une dernière remarque de Theo avant que la porte ne se referme complètement.

**- Blaise ou l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat.**

Puis elle prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor en s'autorisant un ou deux raccourcis, sachant les couloirs vides de tout élève.

Une fois à destination, elle monta discrètement les marches pour ne pas se faire surprendre des maraudeurs, et ouvrit avec délicatesse la porte de leur chambre, sa chambre également à partir d'aujourd'hui. Encore une idée saugrenue d'Albus. Comment voulait-il qu'elle puisse agir librement avec eux dans les pattes.

Mais Albus Dumbledore ne décidait jamais rien au hasard, raison de plus pour rester sur ses gardes.

_Albus, tes bonbons au citron, tu pourras te les gober tout seul la prochaine fois._

Quelle ne fut pas son plaisir d'entendre parler d'elle, ou de lui, du pareil au même puisqu'Hermione et Armand ne faisaient qu'un. Aucun des garçons ne s'était aperçu de sa présence, une fière habitude qu'elle avait entretenu depuis la guerre et qui l'avait sauvegardé de nombreuses fois.

**- En plus Lunard, tu devrais te méfier de lui, vous aussi vous avez dû remarquer que les deux nouveaux serpentards regardaient souvent dans sa direction, comme pour le surveiller. **_Tiens ce rat infect sait se servir de ses yeux, bon à savoir._

**- Et ? **

**- Lunard, depuis quand des serpentards veillent sur un gryffondor ? **

**- Je pense simplement qu'ils se connaissaient déjà bien avant Poudlard, et le fait d'être dispersé dans une maison différente ne change rien pour eux.** **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Patmol?!**

_Bien vu Theo, mais Sirius n'est pas Ron._

**- Nom d'un hippogriffe, j'arrive pas à ouvrir cette fichue malle. C'est vraiment un dur à cuire ce De Lagrange. Mais il ne sait pas que Sirius Black a plus d'un tour dans son sac.**

**...**

**- Merci, j'essayerai de m'en rappeler, **prononce-t-elle d'une voix parfaitement audible. **Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sois agréable dès ce soir Potter, **dit-elle à son encontre en référence à sa menace lors du dîner. **Maintenant Black, **reprit-elle plus durement, **je te conseil fortement de déguerpir de mon espace.**

Sirius se releva donc et avança lentement, le corps tendu tel un animal près à l'attaque vers Armand. Il s'arrêta seulement à quelques centimètres de son corps, le dépassant largement par sa taille, le visage baissé sur celui du nouveau pour l'intimider.

Nullement impressionné, un sourire insolent glisse sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui n'est certainement pas décidée à reculer d'un demi-pas, et lève la tête en réponse muette du rapport de force de Sirius.

_Encore une fois, téméraire De Lagrange, peu savent me faire front. Cette année risque de se révéler intéressante, et compte sur moi pour te pousser à bout._

Savait-il seulement dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Plus il l'observait, plus une sensation étrange voire malsaine prenait place en lui. Et ça le dérangeait. Faisant abstraction du trouble, il ne bougea pas et enfonça ses prunelles noires dans celles noisettes d'Armand. _Il ne scille même pas. _

Remus, dont son instinct de lycan lui dictait d'intervenir, les interrompit brusquement.

**- C'est bon Sirius! Pas le peine d'essayer de l'effrayer, tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas. Et je te félicite De Lagrange, à part quelques serpentards, rares sont ceux qui lui résistent,** expliqua-t-il ravie, sous l'air exagérément outré de Sirius qui ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Remus à vouloir le défendre.

**- Armand.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Armand, c'est mon prénom.** Continua-t-il simplement.

**- Alors appelle-moi Remus,** lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main devant ses amis totalement ébahis, qu'Hermione serra avec gratitude. Remus au même moment avait eu un infime tremblement, mais passa outre.

Dommage pour lui, tant mieux pour elle, car les sens accrus d'un loup-garou trompent rarement quant à la véritable nature d'un individu.

Peter, qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, proposa qu'ils aillent tous se coucher sous les grognements de James et Sirius, les cours débutant le lendemain.

Au moment de fermer les yeux, quatre jeunes gens situés dans des endroits distincts murmurèrent une même prière : **« Demain est un autre jour ».**

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait, je respire enfin, jusqu'au prochain^^.**

**Les motivations des trois autres voyageurs temporels apparaîtront progressivement, au fur et à mesure des chapitres. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, dont je prend toujours plaisir à recevoir et à répondre.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : les maraudeurs vont en baver^^**

**A bientôt ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : SURPRISE!**

* * *

Pendant que les premiers rayons du jour filtraient à travers la fenêtre du dortoir des septièmes années de gryffondor, un des occupants de la chambre en profita pour prendre possession de la salle de bain avant de la fermer à double tour.

Il enleva le vieux bas de jogging ainsi qu'un large tee-shirt lui servant de pyjama pour s'introduire sous la douche. Sentir l'eau tiède glisser sur sa peau le réveilla instantanément, puis il attrapa son savon et la frotta énergiquement, sa main passant parfois sur des stigmates marquant son corps. Une chance qu'il ait toujours eu d'excellents réflexes.

En sortant de la douche, son occupant se positionna pile devant le psyché de la salle d'eau et entreprit d'exercer un examen plus poussé de son corps.

Hermione ne s'en tirait pas trop mal, comparée à d'autres victimes de mangemorts. Elle n'était ni infirme, ni amputée, seules quelques brûlures accompagnées des cicatrices. Une chance que Drago soit intervenu assez tôt, car peut-être ne serait-elle plus là pour y penser. D'autres blessures furent soignées à temps par les médicomages de l'Ordre pour ne laisser aucune trace sur son anatomie, chose dont elle leur fut reconnaissante. Mais les plus douloureuses ne disparaîssent jamais, laissant une marque indélébile au plus profond de son coeur, si tant soit peu qu'elle en ait encore un.

Son corps, autrefois légèrement plus potelé, était fin et galbé due à la course et autres sports pratiqués pour garder une forme physique au top. Dans sa situation, on ne peut se permettre le luxe de faiblir, et la fuite étant parfois la seule issue de secours, il vaut mieux courir vite et être endurant.

Un tatouage en bas des reins, une panthère noire qui ne dort que d'un seul œil, et une orbe bleue azure qui défie quiconque de l'attaquer durant son repos. Symbole de deux hommes qui lui étaient chers.

Elle enfile sa lingerie, seul signe de sa féminité officieuse, compresse sa poitrine à l'aide de bandes en tissus qu'elle enroule autour de ses seins, puis un maillot de corps, et passe enfin l'uniforme scolaire masculin de Poudlard. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à la glace afin de se coiffer, laissant quelques mèches balayer son regard, et s'observe pour vérifier qu'elle est fin prête.

_Presque. _

Elle sort de sa trousse de toilette un flacon au liquide mauve clair : un parfum à base de testostérones, indispensable pour tromper l'acuité de Remus. Elle ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

_Parfait, Armand De Lagrange peut sortir de l'ombre._

Satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoie le miroir, elle sort de la salle d'eau, se dirige silencieusement vers sa malle pour récupérer une cravate à l'emblème des lions, puis se retourne pour trouver en face d'elle un Remus à moitié dans le brouillard.

**- Déjà prêt ? Il est rare que je rencontre une personne encore plus matinale que moi. **Prononce-t-il doucement dans un souci de ne pas réveiller les autres garçons.

**- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, **lance-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

**- Si seulement tu pouvais le dire à ces trois flemmards, **dit-il en désignant du doigt trois lits occupés, **ils vont déjà arriver en retard, se faire remarquer le jour de la rentrée, des points vont être retirés et Lily sera furieuse, **énumère-t-il en soupirant.

Et avec un sourire goguenard:

**- Peut-être puis-je t'alléger d'un poids,** éplique-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les couches. Avant même que Remus n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, elle lance à chacune des marmottes le sort aguamenti. **Comme ça, ils évitent la douche et n'ont plus qu'à s'habiller,** se moque-t-elle sous les cris de surprise des trois victimes, **ne me remercies pas Remus, c'est un plaisir. **Puis elle quitte le dortoir devant le visage mi-éberlué mi-rieur de celui-ci.

Elle se dirige jusqu'à la grande salle, marche vers sa table et tourne la tête vers celles des serpentards puis des serdaigles, et constate avec contentement qu'ils ont suivi ses ordres de la veille.

Elle s'assoie seule au fond de la table, au plus près des professeurs, espérant y apercevoir Albus qui apparemment n'y est pas. Alors qu'elle commence à se servir un copieux petit-déjeuner, elle examine avec précision les élèves présents dans l'intention de retenir au plus vite leur visage et de coller le maximum d'informations sur eux.

« Connaître notre entourage pour mieux anticiper. »

Deux en particulier se détachent du lot des serpentards : Severus Snape et le jeune Regulus Black.

Bien évidement ils ne sont pas à proximité l'un de l'autre, n'étant pas de la même année. Le plus jeune des Black est d'une ressemblance frappante avec Sirius, également la même prestance, mais seul l'aîné semble pourvu d'un certain magnétisme.

_Voici un détail que je pourrai utiliser sur Regulus. _

Snape reste Snape, peu importe l'époque: des cheveux gras lui tombant sur le visage, lui donnant le même air austère qu'il gardera toute sa vie.

_Comment peut-on avoir si peu de respect envers sa soi-même?! Un autre détail dont je m'occuperai._ Un sourire narquois se forme lorsque des idées plus étranges les unes des autres lui viennent en tête.

Pendant que prend fin le scanner d'une partie des élèves, Lily rejoint Armand et se pose à ses côtés avec bonne humeur.

**- Alors cette première nuit à Poudlard ? **

**- Assez mouvementée je dois dire. Entre un mec qui parle en dormant, un autre qui ronfle comme un cheval malade, le suivant qui gémit dans son sommeil d'une manière peu catholique et le dernier qui passe son temps à gesticuler et à se retourner dans son sommeil... le mieux est de pratiquer un sort d'isolement autour de son lit au risque de devenir noctambule. **Récita-t-elle comme un cour appris par cœur devant une Lily de plus en plus amusée devant la liste qui s'allongeait.

Alors qu'elle lui tapotait le dos en signe de réconfort, trois élèves dont un à la marche enthousiaste pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour foncer directement sur Armand.

**- De Lagrange, refais-moi encore un coup pareil et tu regretteras ta venue à Poudlard, **siffla-t-il furieux. **Crois-moi je vais te faire passer l'envie de jouer au malin.**

**- Et toi crois-moi que ça va barder pour tes fesses Potter si tu t'en prends à lui, **écuma Lily en se levant et lui faisant face.

La mine déconfite, James lança un regard féroce à Armand et parti à l'opposé de la table, sans doute pour éviter de se jeter sur lui et récolter les foudres de la jeune fille.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un monologue lilyen, lui expliquant l'emploi du temps.

**- Bon ce matin on commence par un double cour de potion avec le professeur Slughorn, puis le cour de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick. Nous avons l'après-midi de libre, pour reprendre en douceur. Il faut en profiter, après ça les cours reprendront normalement. D'ailleurs Armand, nous devrions nous rendre dans les cachots maintenant si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard,** s'exclama-t-elle radieuse, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grande salle.

Hermione, silencieuse, contourna la table et se posta devant James:

**- Sans rancune Potter, mais c'était un prêté pour un rendu. Il en est de même pour toi Pettigrow. Je manque peut-être de virilité, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. On enterre la hache de guerre ?**

**- La quoi?! **Répondit James, incrédule.

**- C'est une expression moldue, qui signifie faire la paix. Alors ? **Reprit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Après un maigre moment de réflexion et un sourire trop éclatant pour être vrai:

**- Ça marche De Lagrange, **approuva-t-il en la lui serrant. Puis regardant sa montre,** allez les mecs, on y va, je veux une chance de m'asseoir à côté de Lily, donc il exclu d'être à la bourre. On se retrouve en métamorphose Queudver.**

Durant le trajet jusqu'aux cachots, profitant que James s'évertuait à faire une liste exhaustive des bienfaits des bains de boue, autre découverte moldue de l'été, Remus rattrapa Armand.

**- Je suis soulagé que vos relations s'améliorent avec James. Pour tout te dire, je craignais que cette rentrée tourne au massacre.**

**- C'est sûr, **confirma-t-elle, **mais comme Azkaban n'est pas dans mes projets futurs, j'ai préféré limiter les dégâts et préserver tes amis intacts**, précise-elle avec un sourire mutin.

**- Et bien, tu ne doutes vraiment pas de toi. **Puis à l'attention de James, **je vais rejoindre Peter.**

_Bien sûr, avec son odorat de lycan, l'odeur des potions doit lui être insupportable._

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans la salle de potion où Sirius installait déjà ses affaires au dernier rang.

Peu d'élèves choisissaient plus de six ou sept matières en aspic, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas rare que certains cours mélangaient des élèves des quatre maisons, la potion ne faisant pas exception. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione reconnue parmi les élèves présents ce cher Snape et Mulciber. En fait ils étaient les seuls serpentards, sans compter Drago qu'elle salua d'un clin d'oeil qu'il lui retourna.

**- Bien le bonjour cher élèves, **déclara Slughorn en entrant les bras levés et un sourire accueillant, **mais avant que vous ne sortiez vos instruments, il est de rigueur de former des binômes. Rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas définitifs. La liste est affichée au tableau, vous pouvez donc vous y rendre.**

Dans un écho de chaises raclées, les élèves se hissèrent sur la pointe des pieds et Hermione découvrit avec surprise que son partenaire n'était autre que…

**- SNAPE! ça alors on peut dire que t'as gagner le gros lot, **s'écria James plié de rire.

Sirius, dont l'aqua lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, renchérit froidement :

**- Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent De Lagrange, autrement dit les insignifiants ensemble.**

**- Je vois, cela explique donc sûrement pourquoi tu te retrouves avec Mulciber, les minables avec les minables, **rétorqua-t-elle avec un doux venin dans la voix.

Avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de lui répondre une remarque acerbe, Slughorn intercéda :

**- Bien maintenant les binômes formés, vous pouvez rejoindre vos places. Pour aujourd'hui, aucune potion n'est au programme, **informa-t-il sous l'air déçu de Lily. **Tout d'abord nous avons tous appris que Poudlard compte désormais de nouveaux élèves, Armand De Lagrange et Lucian Douglas ici présents,** dit-il en leur faisant signe de se lever, puis vers Armand, **mon garçon, veux-tu bien te présenter afin de faire plus ample connaissance ?** De manière purement rhétorique.

Les yeux de la classe entière braqués sur elle, Hermione parcourut la salle jusqu'à l'estrade, et d'une voix atone :

**- Bonjour, mon nom est Armand…**

**- ça on l'aura compris,** le coupa Sirius.

Et l'ignorant royalement :

**- Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous êtes au courant, mais certains ont besoin plus d'une fois pour que leur cerveau enregistre une info nouvelle.** Un regard en coin à un Sirius figé et sensiblement furieux lui apprit qu'elle avait piqué au bon endroit. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste. _Du moins pas encore._ **Je viens de France, mais cela également je doute que certains l'aient compris. Je suis une personne assez simple,** finit-elle sous les encouragements de Lily.

**- Célibataire?** Demanda une jeune poufsouffle au visage rieur.

**- Pour l'instant.**

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, elle pouvait être sûre que d'ici ce soir tout Poudlard serait au courant. Et ce pauvre Armand deviendrait une cible privilégiée pour la gente féminine de l'école, séduisant comme il était.

Puis vint le tour de Drago.

**- Mon nom est Lucian Douglas. Pour le reste, cela ne regarde que moi,** déclara-t-il avec langueur.

**- Bien bien, j'ai hâte de découvrir vos niveau en potion jeunes hommes,** annonça Slughorn en se frottant les mains.

Le cour s'écoula entre le rappel d'importance des aspics, une concentration supérieure requise cette année pour la préparation des potions, un test écrit pour contrôler les connaissances de chacun et enfin la mise en place des projets d'équipe.

**- Chaque mois, un nouveau binôme prendra forme, et à chaque fin de mois chacune des équipes devra présenter un projet portant sur une potion complexe de votre choix. Vous devrez la créer tout au long des cours et suivre son évolution durant le mois entier. Des questions ? Aucune ?... Alors je vous abandonne en avance et vous souhaites une bonne matinée, et profitez-en pour vous mettre d'accord avec votre partenaire.** Dit-il en s'éloignant vers le fond de la salle pour disparaître par une porte dissimulée.

Hermione se rapprocha de Snape et pris place à ses côtés, alors que les élèves désertaient déjà la classe. Seule Lily discutait avec sa partenaire, la jeune poufsouffle apparemment intéressait par Armand, et semblait l'attendre.

**- Alors, une préférence Snape ?** Le questionna-t-elle neutralement.

Après l'observation intense du jeune gryffondor à la langue acérée :

**- Le veritaserum.** Concède-t-il, ne le quittant pas des yeux, à la recherche de la moindre mimique de surprise. Il n'en fut rien.

**- Très bien,** fut la seule réponse d'Armand et après un salut de la tête, il prit congé en emmenant Lily avec lui, l'œil sombre de Snape ne les lâchant pas jusqu'à la disparition de leur ombre.

_Tu ne m'inspires pas confiance De Lagrange, je vais t'avoir à l'œil, surtout avec Lily dans le collimateur. _

Arrivée dans la salle de sortilège que les gryffondor partageaient avec les serdaigles, Lily rejoignit un ami, McDowelle l'autre préfet-en-chef, pendant qu'Hermione s'écartait discrètement pour se placer dans les derniers rangs près du mur, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et agir en toute discrétion si besoin est.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas de l'avis des maraudeurs qui, pour la majorité, voyaient là une occasion parfaite de vengeance. Et Hermione fut donc entourée par un Remus de bonne foi à sa droite, avec dans son dos un Sirius aussi froid que l'hiver anglais et un James calculateur. Peter, hésitant, finit par se mettre aux côtés de Remus.

« Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemie. »

Puis le cours commença avec l'éternel discours des aspics, puis une épreuve pratique.

De sa voix légère et fluette, Flitwick énonçait un ordre de passage défini au hasard.

**- Potter, choisissez un partenaire et lancez-lui un sort d'invisibilité.**

Avec un sourire carnassier, il formula le nom d'Armand sous l'oeil complice de Sirius.

_Comme si je ne t'avais pas vu venir Potter, me crois-tu stupide au point de ne pas deviner ta ruse médiocre dans la grande salle. Serpentard n'a rien perdu te concernant. _

Affichant l'innocence même, Armand marcha jusqu'au devant de la salle, encore une fois à la vue de tous, et avec dédain regarda James, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait très bien saisi.

**- Maxima disparate, **prononça-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Après un flash aveuglant :

**- Mais...mais...mais... POTTER J'AI DIT UN SORT D'INVISIBILITE ET NON DE DISPARITION!! SAVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT LES CONSEQUENCES D'UN TEL SORT? BIEN SUR QUE NON, SEUL FAIRE LE MARIOLE VOUS IMPORTE.** Eructa le professeur sous un James qui rapetissait à vue d'œil. Flitwick en colère était un spectacle assez intéressant, pour cause cela n'arrivait qu'exceptionnellement.

**- Professeur,** appela une voix près de la porte, **je suis là.** Sous l'effarement de Flitwick, Hermione poursuivit suavement, **remercions Merlin que Potter soit beaucoup moins doué que le laisse entendre les rumeurs.**

**- Il semblerait mister De Lagrange. Quant à vous Potter, vous obtenez déjà votre première colle, ce soir à 9h00 dans mon bureau.**

Piteusement, James retrouva sa place auprès d'un Sirius au calme trop plat.

Puis l'ordre de passage reprit. Contre toute attente, Armand ne se montra pas plus doué qu'un autre.

« Tromper pour mieux surprendre. » Il ne serait pas judicieux de se faire remarquer. Se fondre dans la masse, et attaquer au moment opportun.

* * *

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Hermione se dépêcha de sortir discrètement pour rejoindre le clan, _son _clan.

Parvenue à la salle de la veille, ce fut elle qui se chargea de la préparer à nouveau, hors de question de la laisser en état pour qu'un élève la trouve et y soupçonne des affaires illégales. Après un assurdiato et plusieurs recurvite, Drago, Blaise et Theo apparurent, ce dernier prononçant un collaporta.

Similairement à la veille, il s'assirent chacun sur un des fauteuils en demi-cercle et Hermione brisa la glace.

**- Bon quand est-il de votre intégration au sein de vos maisons ?**

**- Plaisant,** commença Theo avec un fin sourire, **les serdaigles sont moins coincés qu'on pourrait le croire.** **Un certain Vincent Dooms, élève de septième année, s'est offert de m'éclairer sur le fonctionnement de l'école. Ainsi que de nombreuses demoiselles,** l'ennuie perceptible dans la voix.

-** Drago, Blaise ?**

**- La maison serpentard reste fidèle à elle-même, le même esprit, les mêmes valeurs désuètes. Mais nous partageons désormais le dortoir de Snape, Avery et Mulciber.** **On ne pouvait rêver mieux.** Renchérit Blaise, las de tant d'hypocrisie serpentardesque. **Ils sont ravis d'accueillir de la viande fraîche.**

**- Parfait. Drago tu peux donc débuter ton contrôle sur les serpentars, Snape, je me le réserve,** puis elle ajouta en direction de Blaise, **toi, tu t'occupes de surveiller Regulus Black ainsi que son entourage, et vous avez carte blanche en cas danger. Theo, amorce ton enquête sur Tom Jedusor. Filtre seulement l'essentiel et les détails suspects. **Puis se penchant vers un meuble recouvert d'un linge :

-**Bon servez-vous,** proposa-t-elle en dévoilant une table sur laquelle des victuailles dégageaient un fumé appétissant, **j'ai fait un saut aux cuisines.**

**- Et les maraudeurs ?** Questionna Drago en la fixant longuement.

**- J'en fais mon affaire. **

Tous n'en doutaient pas, elle était la chef du clan des manticores. A l'image de cette chimère, extrêmement rapide, féroce et redoutable, les membres du clan étaient sans pitié.

Le clan des manticores reposait sur trois piliers, eux-mêmes reposant sur les dernières fondations du clan, Hermione. Les horcruxes étaient son domaine, donner les ordres également, le leur était d'exécuter.

Des questions, oui. Des remises en question, non. Et ils s'y attachaient très bien. Leur conscience bien enfouie, désormais seul le résultat comptait. Du moins pour Elle.

Eux, avaient encore l'infime espoir de la sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'était inexorablement enfoncée. Drôle de logique venant de trois serpentards, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une gryffondore. Ils ont défié tant de règles, pourquoi pas celle-là.

Le repas prenant fin, elle leur distribua un gallion identique à ceux utilisés durant sa cinquième année lors de l'AD, permettant de leur faire savoir le prochain rendez-vous.

Elle sortit en dernière, sans voir au loin Theo qui ne la quittait pas des yeux avant de lui-même repartir vers sa tour.

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers le parc, puis à destination s'allongea à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle contempla un instant les élèves badinant près du lac, les pieds trempés et profitant des dernières chaleurs de l'été.

Combien d'entre eux allaient connaître les affres de la guerre, combien seraient torturés pour un sang insuffisamment pur, et combien se battraient pour défendre leur cause, ou trahir pour vivre, survivre ?

Ses poings se crispèrent. Le moins possible se promit-elle.

Durant plusieurs heures, elle resta assise là, en apprenant toujours plus sur les élèves. Et alors que la fin de journée se faisait ressentir, son corps se raidit instantanément en sentant Leur approche. Décidément ils n'étaient pas prêt à la lâcher.

**- Hé De Lagrange, ce n'est pas prudent de rester seul, **menaça James, Sirius à ses côtés.

_Deux seulement, ils souhaitent être discrets._

Elle les fixa un moment, n'échangeant aucune parole, puis :

**- AH LILY!**

**- Hein, où ça ?** La tête de James chercha frénétiquement autour de lui, craignant que la rouquine ne l'ait vu.

**- Oh désolé, je me suis trompé.** Soupira-elle faussement. **Franchement tu crois la séduire en te comportant comme un babouin arrogant Potter ?**

**- Évidemment, tu dois estimer qu'elle mérite quelqu'un dans ton genre Dela,** répliqua Sirius, méprisant.

**- Au contraire Black. Et si tu tiens vraiment à elle, Potter, fait en sorte de la tenir éloignée de moi. Je ne suis pas une personne bien,** assura Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour eux. **Du moins plus maintenant.** Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'ouïe fine de Sirius. **Et pour ta gouverne, c'est De Lagrange.**

**- Dela c'est plus court,** rétorqua Sirius avec désinvolture.

**- Hé! Où vas-tu ?** L'interrogea James en voyant Armand s'écarter d'eux.

**- Je rentre, vous me fatiguez.**

**- Mais c'est pas le bon chemin,** dit-il avec étonnement en direction de son acolyte, **bof après tout comme on dit, tous les chemins mènent au podium.**

Sirius souffla désespérément et le corrigea :

**- Non James, tous les chemins mènent à ROME. Inculte.** Ignorant un James maugréant, il observa Armand s'éloigner. En si peu de temps, ce mec réussissait là ou d'autres le laissaient indifférent : sa proximité le rendait nerveux.

Un je-ne-sais-quoi le différencié des autres garçons, il le sentait et ça le dérangeait. Ce mec portait un masque, et il avait bien l'intention de le lui enlever.

Soudain la plainte de James le sortie de ses pensées :

**- Ça m'énerve, il se fout de nous et je n'arrive presque pas à lui en vouloir, tu trouves ça normal toi Patmol ?!**

**- Absolument pas. Dela dégage une aura d'un calme apparent. James, dorénavant il nous faudra rester prudent. Il est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air.**

Surpris, ce dernier se contenta de bouger la tête en signe d'affirmation. Que Sirius le reconnaisse, ça force au respect.

Hermione prit un détour pour revenir au château, une habitude qui lui permettait de mettre ses idées au clair. Néanmoins plus elle avançait, plus un groupe prenait forme près de l'entrée de Poudlard. Un évènement ?

Elle s'approcha et put atteindre un semblant de conversation entre trois serdaigles, dont l'un d'eux fut Theo. En l'apercevant, il s'avança vers elle pour la prévenir que le nouveau prof de DCFM s'entretenait avec le directeur. Son arrivé n'était pas passé inaperçu selon les dires d'un autre. Car voilà que pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un enseignant ne dépassais pas la trentaine en cette matière.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'échange silencieux avec Theo confirma son doute à l'égard des ragots. _C'est quoi cette histoire, le prof en 1978 devrait être un certain Duncan, et plus de quarante ans au compteur. _

Un brouhaha s'éleva et ils purent enfin apercevoir ledit professeur. Celui-ci gardait volontairement la tête baissée, comme l'esprit ailleurs. Puis sentant un regard brûlant posé sur lui, il releva son visage et ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par cet étrange gamin qui le fixait.

Elle déglutit difficilement. _Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, je l'ai vu, c'est moi-même qui a identifié ta dépouille. TU ES MORT._

Et alors elle réalisa son erreur, médusée devant un Sirius qui venait d'apparaître et curieux devant la tournure de la situation.

Ella avança d'un pas avant de souffler si bas que seul Black le perçu :

**- Neville…?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Alors? votre avis? j'adore torturer vos méninges ^^_**

**_Mon prochain chapitre vous sera dédicassé. _**

**_Et surtout : Hermione va pêter un plomb, gare à ceux qui seront sur son chemin ;)_**


	6. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous, me voici de retour. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais je vous épargnerai mes tracas, ils n'en valent pas la peine.**

**Néanmoins je vous remercie tous profondément pour vos reviews que je n'ai pas cessé de recevoir malgré ma trop longue absence.**

**Alors voilà un chapitre que je dédie particulièrement à mes revieweurs, à qui j'adore répondre : Elendil-Lomader, Eleha, Cha Darcy, Istehar, fanfantasy07, Pau Eihm, Link9, Devilangel7863, Firefly1410, Pol, Ichina63, annabanana-the-cold, Mademoiselle Mime, Heartandprecious, AnonymeH, Olivia91 (une fervente revieweuse anonyme^^), Choupy et enfin CMCG.**

**En espérant n'avoir oublié personne!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Requiem**

Ron, le pensais-tu réellement? Que j'étais un ange? Ton ange?

Mon cœur s'est asséché, mon corps a oublié la chaleur, mes ailes se sont fanées, ma bonté n'est plus que cruauté.

Ça fait mal, si mal, j'étouffe, l'air me manque, mais je ne dis rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, à quoi bon.

Ron, Harry. Ils veillent sur moi, je le sais. Sont-ils déçus de ce que je suis devenu? Non je ne crois pas. Après tout, ils sont morts. Et les morts ne se soucient plus des vivants. Il n'y a que les vivants pour se soucier d'eux.

Je tombe. Parfois d'autres me font tomber. Qu'importe, je me relève toujours.

La douleur est insupportable, comme une impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur à vif avec des forceps, mais mon visage reste sec.

Je suis comme la pierre, froide et robuste, cassante et blessante.

Ne pleurez pas, vous n'en avez pas le droit! Regardez-moi!! Je suis ce que vous avez créé.

Cruelle, à votre image. Belle, comme vos tromperies. Mauvaise, comme vos actes.

Malfaisante, comme vous.

Plus rien ne pourra me sauver de ma déchéance. Et même si c'était possible, qui le voudrait? Qui aurait assez de force, de volonté, de courage?

Les autres manticores tentent de me garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils m'aiment, à leur façon et pour des raisons différentes.

J'ai également de l'affection pour eux, mais ça ne suffit pas pour ne pas sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais qu'ils se calment, je n'ai pas l'intention de crever avant d'avoir tout réglé.

Et Neville? Que dire de lui, alors que je pensais l'avoir enterré? Il est soulagé de me savoir vivante. Il m'a parlé. Expliqué. Mais il ne comprend pas celle que je suis, car il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là. Pour voir, pour subir. Il ne me connaît plus.

Et tant mieux pour lui. Son âme est restée intacte, endurcie mais toujours aussi belle.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche plus que nécessaire. C'est un homme bon, il ne mérite pas mes souffrances.

Il n'a pas sa place chez les manticores. Son âme est restée intacte.

Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Travers et Yaxley, deux saloparts de première et des mangemorts de la pire espèce. Et ce qu'ils y voient n'a pas l'air de leur plaire. Et ils ont raison.

J'aime cette sensation de toute puissance sur eux.

Leur visage perdent leur masque, lentement mais sûrement. Un délice que de voir fondre leur superbe et leur sang-froid. J'observe une dernière fois les corps tordus et les visages déformés de douleur de deux jeunes garçons. Deux moldus, deux frères, qui ne dépassent pas l'âge nubile.

Je couvrent leur regard, et pose sur chacune de leurs paupières un gallion d'or, pour le passeur.

Travers et Yaxley sentent que ça va être lent et douloureux. Pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Je me sens calme, et offre un demi-sourire à mes hommes derrière moi. Le signal.

_Vous veillez sur moi, n'est-ce pas? Alors entendez, écoutez le requiem que nous vous offrons. _

* * *

Dolohov attend, ponctuel comme toujours. « Le chat pendu » ressemble de dehors à un bar délabré, mais l'intérieur est propre, confortable, sombre et lugubre à souhait pour un homme de sa trempe. Il a commandé un verre de cidre noir, une boisson si amer qu'elle couvre tout autre goût.

Travers a décidé de se faire désirer comme une vulgaire pucelle. Soit, il va aller lui rendre une petite visite et lui rappeler les bonnes manières, comme tout bon gentleman mangemort.

Risible, non?

Travers est fortuné, mais pas assez pour posséder son propre manoir. A la place, il possède une maison loin du tapage urbain, avec la panoplie entière des sorts anti-moldus, et connu seulement de ses relations. Donc très difficile à localiser pour le ministère de la magie.

Dolohov arrive devant une battisse à trois étages. Quelque chose cloche.

Un elfe de maison aurait déjà dû l'accueillir, prévenu de sa présence par un sortilège agissant comme une alarme dès qu'un intrus entre dans le domaine.

Il pénètre aussi facilement que le couteau dans le beurre fondu. Une odeur âcre le prend au nez, il avance en sa direction et s'arrête. Aucun bruit en sa provenance. La maison comme endormie lui souffle d'être sur ses gardes, renforçant ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il pousse la porte.

Rien, à part l'odeur amplifiée et le noir le plus absolu. Mais il sent une présence qui lui est familière, une présence qu'il fréquente assidûment, celle habituellement d'une amie. La mort.

Il bouge à peine le poignet et les rideaux s'ouvrent.

Boucherie.

Le seul mot qu'il lui vient à l'esprit.

Avant d'apercevoir en lettres brûlées sur la tapisserie : **ON RECOLTE CE QUE L'ON SEME.**

Au-dessus flotte une tête qui évoque celle d'un homme, à cela près que sa mâchoire va d'une oreille à l'autre et comprend trois rangés de dents coupantes comme des rasoirs.

La tête d'une manticore à l'apparence fantômatique.

* * *

Neville marche de long en large dans son nouveau bureau de professeur de DCFM.

Il s'attendait à une situation des plus difficiles, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses puissent dégénérer autant.

**Flash-back**

Après qu'Elle l'ai reconnu dans le hall du château, elle prit la fuite vers les couloirs avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Mais pour faire quoi? Détruire sa couverture ainsi que la sienne?

Il attendrait qu'elle vienne à lui. Elle voudrait des réponses, qu'il lui donnerait volontiers.

Effarement, suivit de soulagement et de bonheur, voilà ses dernières émotions. Elle était vivante. Elle et les autres, bien qu'il ne les porte pas dans son cœur. Qu'importe, si elle était là, avec lui. Une douce amie qui l'encourageait depuis l'enfance à se montrait tel qui l'est, non pas un pleutre mais un garçon timide au grand cœur, courageux et sensible.

Ensemble. Comme avant.

Comme avant?

Trois légers coups retentirent sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place au jeune homme qu'Elle était sensée représenter.

Elle avança vers lui mais resta à bonne distance, comme pour vérifier ses doutes. Mais des doutes, il n'y en avait plus. La personne qui se tenait devant elle était bel et bien Neville Londubat.

**- Hermione**, dans un bref murmure, **Hermione. **

Ne la voyant pas réagir, il s'approcha.

**- Si tu savais comme je suis…**

**- Heureux de me voir? Je ne sais pas encore si je peux en dire autant à ton égard Neville.**

Scotché, Neville en montra néanmoins le moins possible, mais peine perdue devant elle.

**- Tu as pris un coup de vieux. Quel âge as-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret, professeur? **

La dérision, auquel elle insufflait à ses mots, cachée une profonde colère. Aussi, Neville pris soin de l'inciter au calme en lui indiquant un fauteuil des plus moelleux, et de lui expliquer son besoin de pas être coupé durant son monologue. Après son acquiescement, il planta ses deux billes dans ceux d'Hermione et ne la lâcha plus.

- **Je crois que Ron a senti avant tout le monde qui sortirait gagnant de la guerre. **

Devant son regard incrédule et souffrant, il ajouta:

**C'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici. Ecoutes, je sais que ça peut paraître dur à entendre, mais c'est le cas. Il avait déjà tout prévu, et donc tout préparé pour pallier à cette finalité.**

**Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il m'a choisi moi. **_Faux._

**Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais su mentir, surtout avec toi. **_Encore faux, plus maintenant._

**Et je n'ai encore aucune idée par où commencer. **_Mensonge._

**Mais une chose est sûr Hermione, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.** _Vrai, enfin._

**- J'ai déjà des yeux, des bras et des oreilles. Mes hommes me suffisent. **Son ton était sans appel.

**- Et des épaules? As-tu des épaules sur qui te reposer?**

**- Je n'en ai plus l'utilité depuis longtemps. **Murmura-t-elle dans le vague.

…

**- J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je suis arrivé il y a plusieurs années, je veux dire à cette époque. Pour me préparer et m'endurcir.**

**- Ça a marché?**

**- Je pense, sans vouloir me vanter, être devenu plutôt bon, sinon Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas accepter en tant que prof de DCFM. **

**- Est-il au courant de ta petite situation particulière? **Demanda-t-elle doucement.

**- Oui il l'est, et ne semblait pas outre mesure plus dérangé que ça. Cela m'a semblait suspect au début, mais constater ta présence ainsi que celles des trois autres, me fait comprendre certaines choses.**

…

**Je ne te demande pas de m'ouvrir tes bras, tu m'en veux et…**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, **le coupa-t-elle.

**- Et pourtant tu en aurais parfaitement le droit, **et presque suppliant, il poursuivit, **mais je t'en pris ne me repousses pas, s'il te plaît ne me repousses pas. **

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre, bien qu'elle n'en montra rien. Savoir Neville vivant l'avait bien sûr choqué, et que dire de le savoir là, mais le fait est qu'elle était pour lui désormais son lieu d'ancrage, elle représentait une source sûr de leur ancien monde, une sorte de sécurité agréable pour lui, qui n'avait pas connu les pires tourments de la guerre, parti bien avant pour une mission que Ron lui avait apparemment confié.

Ron. Qu'ignorait-elle encore?

Ron. Lui a-t-il caché d'autres détails?

Finalement elle lui tendis une main qu'il s'empressa d'attraper et de serrer fort. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Son regard parfois vide trahissait une profonde souffrance, pire, des blessures qui ne cicatriseraient jamais. Et Ron en était en partie la cause.

**- Hermione j'ai une dernière chose à t'avouer.**

Devant son visage à nouveau tourmenté, il se dépêcha de clarifier:

**- C'est moi le coupable. J'ai ton chat.** S'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Dans la plus totale incompréhension, elle articula avec étonnement:

**- Pardon? Mon chat?**

Elle le regarda enjamber plusieurs piles de livres avant de se diriger vers une porte à l'angle du mur. Alors qu'il l'ouvrit, un feulement résonna brusquement dans la salle, et un chat roux aux poils broussailleux en sorti.

Et ce fut comme une bouffée de chaleur. Pattenrond, son Pattenrond était là devant elle et courrait dans sa direction en miaulant gaiement. Elle l'attrapa et enfouie son visage dans sa fourrure bien plus douce qu'apparente, tandis que le félin ronronnait de bonheur de retrouver sa tendre maîtresse.

Car avoir son chat auprès d'elle lui rappelai inévitablement Ron.

Roux, au caractère méfiant, protecteur, possessif mais tellement adorable. Elle n'avait jamais su lui avouer que ce fut pour ces raisons qu'elle aimait tant son chat. Et Ron qui en était jaloux.

En l'observant, Neville cru percevoir une faille dans la carapace d'Hermione, qui le rassura. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour elle. Il souffla de soulagement imperceptiblement. Il serait patient, il serait là pour elle.

**- Il s'est glissé dans la brèche ouverte par mon retourneur de temps.**

**- Je croyais être en possession du seul retourneur de temps capable de remonter aussi loin?**

**- Je le croyais aussi. Peut-être que Dumbledore pourra nous éclaircir sur le sujet.**

Mais elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à câliner sa boule de poils.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis cet entretien. Les cours se déroulaient normalement. Hermione, ou plutôt Armand, se faisait passer pour un élève moyen. Très charmant, mais pas assez doué pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Exception faite des maraudeurs. James aimait défier Armand, sous l'oeil réprobateur de Remus qui s'était apparemment lié d'amitié avec Elle, sans qu'il puisse se douter un seul instant du véritable sexe de son nouvel ami. D'ailleurs assez cocasse comme subterfuge, utiliser un parfun à base de testostérone. Oui Hermione pensait décidemment à tout. Mais James en lui-même n'était pas vraiment un danger, pour l'instant, tant qu'il restait dans sa bulle d'insouciance.

Mais Sirius Black, c'était une tout autre affaire. Ce garçon avait du flaire, et pas qu'un peu. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il apercevait les coups d'oeil qu'il jettait vers son amie. Et impossible de déchiffrer ses émotions. Une éducation dure parmi une vieille famille de sang-pur. Un gryffondor, sans aucun doute, mais avec du sang de serpent. A surveiller.

Mais ce matin, ses pensées furent chamboulées en recevant la Gazette du sorcier. La une le sidéra.

« **CARNAGE A LA MAISON TRAVERS »**

L'article, qui énonçait les cadavres retrouvés de Travers et d'une autre personne non encore identifiée, restait malgré tout assez léger, bien que la photo, prise par un quelconque journaliste opportuniste, parlait d'elle-même.

Un corps démembré reposé au côté d'un corps brûlé sans tête dans un salon dévasté.

Neville se détourna du journal et se remémora les dernières paroles de Ron avant son départ. Et sa voix brisée.

_**Neville, ne crois-pas que j'ignore ce à quoi je la condamne. **_

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore compris le sens et l'ampleur de ces mots.

_Maudit soit-tu Ron, tu l'as condamné à la noirceur et aux ténèbres._

* * *

Vêtus tout en noir, avec des têtes de mort en guise de masque, ils ne craignent pas la mort et se jouent d'elle, ce qui explique leur nom macabre : mangemort.

Alors pourquoi la manticore est-elle redoutée? Pourquoi cette créature à sa légende également chez les moldus?

Car elle est sanguinaire, elle traque sa proie, et lorsqu'elle la trouve, elle ne la lâche plus, la dévore encore vivante, et y prend plaisir…

Les mangemorts ont crée leur propre cauchemar, car malgré leur apparence, ils ne restent que des hommes.

Elle, leur leader, n'a rien laissé au hasard. L'origine du nom provient de l'ancien persan « mardikhouran » qui signifie « mangeurs d'hommes ».

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. »

* * *

**Un chapitre sombre pour rappeler la raison de la présence des manticores et de leur vengeance.**

**Mes écrits doivent refléter la mentalité de mes personnages, et si les derniers chapitres étaient plus légers, c'est en raison de la bulle d'incousiance de la guerre dont laquelle vivent les maraudeurs et les autres élèves, contrairement aux manticores ou Neville.**

**Désormais je posterai un chapitre/semaine.**

**Le chapitre 7 sera intitulé :** **"Les raisins de la colère" qui opposera enfin véritablement Hermione à Sirius.**

**A bientôt ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7Les raisins de la colère

**Hello, une petite info avant de commencer: comme vous l'aurez remarqué je poste ce nouveau chapitre après, non pas une semaine, mais dix jours, ce qui sera finalement mon nouveau délai de parution, et une petite explication s'impose: le travail tout simplement et ma vie privée^^ car il faut aussi prendre le temps de vivre normalement. Et après vérification, je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux, car pour garder la qualité de ma fic, un chapitre par semaine, ça serait bien trop court et donc baclé, et croyez-moi un délai de 3 jours supplémentaires ça aide. Et cette fois c'est bon, je m'y tiens.**

**Maintenant, merci à Choupy et Cha Darcy, ainsi qu'à une autre lectrice qui se reconnaîtra plus tard; d'ailleurs j'adore vos reviews, mais vous le savez déjà non? ;)**

**Egalement merci à toi Olivia91, et puisque je ne peux jamais répondre directement à tes reviews étant une anonyme, j'espère que ce chapitre te mettra d'aussi bonne humeur que le dernier ;)**

**Et enfin une note qui me tient à coeur pour ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris ou en alerte sans reviews: ne vous y trompez pas, le geste fait plaisir, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous ne laissez pas une trace de votre passage si ce que j'écris vous plaie. Je ne demande pas des éloges, loin de là, seulement j'aimerai comprendre en tant qu'auteur, ce qui vous a plu, ou ce qui vous donne envie de lire ma fic, et tant pis si ce n'est qu'une review pour toute l'histoire ou que vous n'en laisserez plus par la suite, mais j'ai seulement envie de savoir, pour mieux appréhender vos attentes, ou encore ce qui a fait la différence entre ma fic et les autres, dans le même genre ou non. Surtout lorsque je note parmi vous des auteurs également. **

**_Néanmoins je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

**les dialogues** ; _les pensées_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les raisins de la colère**

.

Une pluie torrentielle qui précède la tempête. Comme le tumulte intérieur d'Hermione Granger. Ce matin, le massacre des manticores a fait la une de la « Gazette du sorcier » et désormais Neville doit être au courant. Ainsi qu'Albus. Mais elle ne regrette pas, elle n'y arrive pas. Alors elle attend que la tempête cesse, dehors en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Les gouttes la transpercent, la glacent, mais l'apaisent. Et elle reste là, trempée jusqu'aux os, en attendant que le calme revienne.

Elle ne remarque pas, à la lisière de la forêt, la présence d'un grand chien noir qui la guette bientôt depuis une longue demi-heure, immobile sous un arbre imposant.

.

De la buée sort de la bouche du jeune Armand, qui semble frigorifié. Alors pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas? Le poil de Sirius le protège de ce désagrément, mais pas Dela. Alors que fout-il là, sous cette pluie qui ne cesse de tomber?

Il aboie, il veut le faire réagir et le forcer à rentrer, mais le nouveau paraît sourd. Il recommence, mais Dela l'ignore. Les chiens errants n'effrayent pas celui-ci, au contraire, il avance vers le canidé. Il finit par s'asseoir directement sur la terre boueuse, sous le même arbre que lui. Et dire que cet arbre était censé le cacher. Il devra dorénavant chercher un nouveau coin pour espion… surveiller tranquillement.

Malgré leur proximité, Dela l'ignore toujours. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il est au courant qu'il est un animagus.

Patmol s'avance et, aussi doucement qu'il en est capable, lui donne un léger coup de tête sur son épaule afin de le sortir de sa léthargie.

Dela reste immobile. Alors il recommence plus franchement, et le bouscule brusquement, ce qui provoque la chute d'Armand sur le dos.

Dela reste immobile, allongé dans la boue.

Puis sans prévenir, il part dans un éclat de rire à la résonance amère. Le chien penche sa tête de côté, et le gratifie d'un coup de truffe. Puis apercevant la mine déroutée d'Armand, le chien noir prend la fuite dans la forêt, surpris de son geste.

Hermione le regarde s'éloigner toujours plus profondément, et soupire.

_Quel garçon complexe._

Finalement elle se lève pour faire demi-tour et se mettre au chaud, sachant parfaitement que Sirius ne tardera pas à l'imiter, une fois remis de ses émotions.

_Pauvre petit chien mouillé._

* * *

.

Sirius sort de la douche, complètement patraque et la tête à l'envers. Il ne veut pas penser à son attitude envers Dela. Mû par son instinct, il a agit automatiquement, sans réfléchir.

_Je dois me changer les idées. _Et c'est avec un rictus coquin qu'il sort de la chambre des maraudeurs.

.

Hermione a, quant à elle, profité de la salle de bain des préfets. Aucune chance qu'un inopportun vienne la déranger, un samedi après-midi, alors que tous bûchent sur leurs devoirs.

Ce qui n'est pas son cas, elle n'en a pas besoin. Ils sont tous déjà fait depuis longtemps. Privilège de refaire sa dernière année. Non pas qu'elle en ait la nécessité, elle dépasse largement tous ses camarades.

Tandis que la pluie la nettoyait de tous ce sang invisible de la première nuit des manticores, ce bain assainie ses émotions. Un doux moment de tranquillité, l'eau la recouvrant à mi-poitrine, la tête reposant sur le rebord. Mais qui dit tranquillité, dit dérangement tôt ou tard, où elle aurait préféré plus tard que tôt.

La salle fait retentir entre ses murs une voix traînante:

**- Alors Grangie, on barbotte dans l'eau? **

**- Drago… accouche.**

**- Tout de suite les grands mots,** en s'asseyant à son tour sur le rebord de la piscine.

**- Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne viendrais pas me déranger dans mon bain, **et tournant son visage vers lui, **je t'écoute.**

Devant la trop longue hésitation de Drago, elle finit par sortir totalement nue. Si elle sent son regard sur elle pendant qu'elle enfile son peignoir, elle n'en rougit pas, après tout il l'a vu un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa tenue d'ève. Rien d'étonnant, ils sont intimes. Ils ne sont pas amants, mais ils sont intimes d'une certaine manière. Tous les manticores le sont. Elle aussi les a vue nus, et quand cela arrive, eux non plus ne rougissent pas.

Elle se penche à sa hauteur:

**- Alors?** souffle-t-elle.

**- Mes parents. **

**- Tu penses que c'est le bon moment? Nous sommes ici depuis moins d'un mois, Drago. N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré? **

**- Je ne parle pas d'agir maintenant. Ce que je voudrai, c'est t'accompagner lorsque tu iras. **

**- N'est-ce pas ce qui était prévu?**

**- Exacte, mais j'aimerai inverser nos rôles. **Devant le silence persistant, il ajoute, **fais-moi confiance, je sens que nous devons agir de cette façon. **

**- Ton instinct?**

**- Mon instinct. **

**- Bien, nous ferons selon. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je prend congé, **acquiesce-t-elle gentiment, se tournant vers un paravent, sous l'œil amusé du serpent.

**- Depuis quand met-je à mal ta vertu? **

**- Oh! Il ne s'agit pas de cela mon seigneur, mais j'aime à nous retrouver exclusivement, mon intimité et moi, lors des rares occasions qui se présentent.**

Elle l'entend se rapprocher et, avec un air désinvolte qui dissimule une curiosité mal contenue:

**- C'est comment la cohabitation avec ces messieurs?**

**- C'est très…instructif,** ronronne-t-elle en s'étirant.

**- Bon je vais te laisser, mais avant je dois te donner ça, de la part de nous trois. Petite précision, c'est Blaise qui les a cousu, Théo a choisi les couleurs et moi… j'ai donné mon avis qui est, en la matière, primordial,** enchaîne-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Méfiante, elle s'empare du paquet qu'il lui tend et l'examine soupçonneusement. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, il se retourne plus sérieusement.

**- Pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es.**

**- Un vêtement pour femme?**

**- Moui.**

**- Alors impossible que je le mette sans attirer les regards sur moi, Drago.**

Et avec un dernier sourire en coin :

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, quiconque te contemplerait ni verrait que du feu. Nous avons hâte de connaître ton opinion, petit chat. Bye.**

Hermione tâte avec curiosité le paquet avant de le déchirer lentement. Et tandis que son teint rivalise avec un coquelicot, ses mains effleurent deux pièces délicates en soie et dentelle.

_De la lingerie, ces crétins m'offrent DE LA LINGERIE!!! _

En effet, la boîte contient un superbe balconnet noir rehaussé de fines dentelles rouges, accompagné d'un tanga assorti, avec une minuscule étiquette à l'intérieur indiquant trois lettres entrelacées et finement ouvragées: _**BDT.**_

Finalement le rire l'emporte sur l'indignation. Ils sont intimes, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Et puis, cela part d'une bonne intention.

_**« Pour que tu n'oublies pas qui tu es. » **Une femme._ Mais en avait-elle encore envie?

* * *

.

Albus Dumbledore se frotte les yeux, fatigué. Il n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. La première nuit, trop inquiet en sachant Hermione en mission avec les manticores. Il abhorre ce nom. Il déteste qu'elle s'identifie à cette monstruosité. Peu importe ce qu'elle croit, elle n'est pas semblable à cette bête.

Et la nuit dernière, en apprenant l'état des cadavres. Ils ne les ont pas épargné. Tout comme elle ne lui avait épargné aucun détail de sa vie antérieur à l'époque présente. Elle avait souffert plus que de raison, et peut-être était-il passé à côté de quelque chose, peut-être même de son point de rupture.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Lui aussi avait souffert dans sa jeunesse, et elle était arrivé au bon moment, maintenant c'était son tour.

Après tout, on peut faire des abominations, sans pour autant être abominable. Et il est bien placé pour le savoir.

Fumseck chante, à la manière d'une flûte, comme pour le conforter dans ses pensées.

* * *

.

Drago, ou plutôt Lucian, file d'un pas mesuré vers la bibliothèque. Un lieu qui est presque déserté, les élèves lui préférant la grande salle ou la chaleur de leur salle commune. Une fois les portes franchi, seulement une dizaine d'élèves, pour la plupart des serdaigles, constate-t-il avec suffisance. Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois arrivé à la dernière table, tout au fond, celle qui se fait la plus discrète au yeux des fouineurs, puis s'assoie en face d'un jeune métis qui chuchote lui-même à un rapace.

Finalement, ils questionnent simultanément Drago silencieusement, alors que ce dernier se lance dans la contemplation du parc noyé sous une trombe d'eau. Et avec un sourire indulgent:

**- Je suis parti bien avant, même si j'aurai adoré rester.**

Pendant que Blaise hoche la tête avec un sourire satisfait, et se plonge dans un énième bouquin, Theo glisse sa tête dans ses bras et laisse le tonnerre le bercer.

Petit, il aimait se réfugier dans la grande bibliothèque de son manoir lorsque l'orage grondait. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ce temple du savoir, son lieu de prédilection. Et parfois, lorsque le temps s'écoulait trop vite, sa grand-mère venait le chercher pour partager la chaleur agréable du réconfort autour d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, avec une touche de crème chantilly.

Theo pense qu'il pourrait partager cette idée avec Hermione la prochaine fois.

Blaise attend sagement que la fureur du ciel cesse.

Drago l'écoute frapper violemment les vitres.

* * *

Armand marche sereinement pour rejoindre sa tour, inattentif ni à James Potter fonçant droit sur lui ni à la jeune poufsouffle au visage rieur qui partage son cour de potion, et qui le tire d'un coup par le bras pour lui faire face. Et toute joyeuse, elle s'exclame d'une voix fluette et légère:

**- Salut Armand.**

Tout d'abord décontenancé, celui-ci la fixe étrangement.

**- Bonjour**

**- Je parie que tu ignores mon nom?**

En effet, Hermione ne s'est pas encore encombrée de ce détail.

**- Je suis Moïra, Moïra Otter. Ce n'est pourtant pas un nom bien difficile à retenir, tu pourrais faire un effort,** souffle-t-elle, visiblement déçue de ne pas avoir su attirer son attention.

**- Que puis-je pour toi?**

**- Devenir mon ami,** propose-t-elle bêtement.

**- Et pourquoi voudrai-je devenir ton… ami?**

**- Je sens que toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun,** et en réponse au visage surpris du jeune garçon, **si si, je t'assure, je sens comme une connection avec toi, tu m'attires vraiment beaucoup.**

Armand ferme les yeux, soupire, et la regarde de nouveau avec dans les yeux et la voix une nuance neutre mais sans réplique:

**- Je suis flatté, mais crois-moi je ne suis pas un gars pour toi, alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, car je ne suis pas intéressé, désolé.**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il la laisse en plan dans le couloir, marchant à un rythme plus soutenu.

Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, James l'accoste peu après. A son allure plus débraillé que d'habitude, Hermione comprend qu'il doit fuir lui aussi.

-** Dela, tu tombes bien!**

**- Question de point de vue,** marmonne-t-il avec lassitude.

**- Ecoute, rend-moi service, et je te jure que tu n'auras pas ****affaire**** à un ingrat,** réplique James tout en jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'a pas été suivi.

**- Oh oooh, cela doit être très pénible pour tu me le demandes, à moi.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire, bref, si tu parviens à me débarrasser d'une certaine personne, je te serai redevable.**

_Voilà qui pourrait être un précieux atout._

**- Intéressant, et qui est cette personne?** S'enquit-il douçâtrement.

-** C'est…**

**- JAAAAMES, REVIENT!!**

**- ELLE!!!**

Et pendant que ce dernier se remet à courir dans le sens inverse de la voix, Armand se retrouve nez-à-nez devant une belle indienne qui l'observe curieusement, avec une pointe de malice.

**- Bonjour, c'est toi Armand De Lagrange, n'est-ce pas?**

**- C'est juste, **et avec un baise-main, **à qui ai-je l'honneur d'être présenté?**

**- Istehar Patil, je suis à serdaigle en sixième année, **glousse-t-elle délicatement. **Par Circée, c'est tellement rare les gentlemen à notre âge. **

_Aaaah, la tante des jumelles Patil._

**- C'est bien toi que j'ai entendu crier?**

Et devant son visage rouge de confusion, il s'empresse d'ajouter:

**- C'est donc Potter que tu cherches. Au risque de paraître trop curieux, puis-je m'encourir de la raison?**

**- Comment pourrai-je te le refuser, tu es tellement charmant,** déclare-t-elle devant un Armand pleinement satisfait de sa manipulation, **et bien je suis la vice-présidente du fan-club de James Potter.**

**- Ainsi donc Potter a un fan club?**

**- Bien sûr, grâce à lui Serpentard n'a pas gagné une seule fois la coupe de Quidditch. Et il est tellement craquant, et avec un humour subtil.**

**- Potter? Subtil?** Répète-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

**- Oui, mais j'avoue ne pas saisir son comportement, il m'évite sans arrêt, **explique-t-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse.

**- Ne lui en veux pas Istehar, sache qu'il traverse un dur moment, la syphilis est un peu gênante comme situation.**

**- La sy-phi-lis? **

**- Je pourrai me tromper mais j'en doute, je partage tout de même son dortoir. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais garder cette info secrète. Bon au plaisir de te revoir.**

_Avec un peu de chance, si elle est aussi bavarde que ses nièces…_

Et Armand part en sifflotant, en direction de la tour Gryffondor, avec derrière lui une serdaigle stupéfaite.

Hermione arriva presque à destination, lorsqu'un gémissement la retint, et revenant sur ses pas, s'aperçut qu'un bruit étouffé provenait d'une classe vide non loin d'un passage que peu d'élèves fréquentaient.

_Quelle discrétion, s'ils souhaitent s'envoyer en l'air, qu'ils pensent au moins à se lancer mutuellement des silencio._

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le prénom de Sirius.

_Une petite leçon s'impose. _Et avec un sourire filou, elle récita mentalement un sonorus, dirigeant sa baguette sur la salle. Dès l'instant, les gémissements furent entendus par nombre d'élèves, les couloirs se faisant échos entre eux, pendant qu'Hermione reprit allègrement son chemin interrompu et passant outre la mine moqueuse de Severus, le saluant simplement.

.

.

Sirius était sur un nuage. Un peu plus tôt, le besoin de penser à autre chose s'était fait pressant, et pour cela il connaissait la bonne personne.

Sirius Black n'est pas un salaud, au contraire il respecte les femmes, lorsqu'elles sont vraiment dignes d'intérêt. Donc trop peu souvent, les jugeant futiles ou versatiles. Mais en tant que gentleman, il ne cache jamais à ses compagnes ses attentes et elles savent à quoi s'en tenir: du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, rien d'autre. Bien sûr, il y en a toujours une ou deux pour s'accrocher…

Samantha savait lui vider la tête, leur relation étant purement sexuelle, aucun attachement, les limites étaient claires. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Surtout lui.

Contre un mur d'une salle vide, le souffle irrégulier et les yeux vitreux, il baissa la tête vers son entrejambe prisonnier des lèvres voraces de la jeune fille qui s'y affairait vigoureusement. Cette vision lui arracha un léger rire, avant de gémir de plus en plus fort.

_Adorable petite poufsouffle, toujours prête à rendre service. _

Mais son érection fondit comme neige au soleil après que trois grands coups retentirent sur la porte, s'ajoutant de nombreux cris et sifflements d'élèves.

**- Sortez de là!!! **Tonna une voix visiblement amusée, **à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que le château entier profite de vos gâteries. **

Si Samantha se mit à geindre, Sirius étouffa un juron et se rhabilla prestement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de mauvaise humeur, il resta un instant estomaqué devant un troupeau de camarades qui les applaudissait avec entrain. Avant d'apercevoir un serpentard au nez crochu qui frappait des mains ironiquement, un rictus aux lèvres.

Étant presque certain que Severus était dans le coup, il poussa les autres élèves de son chemin pour se diriger furieusement vers lui. Et dégainer sa baguette.

**- TOI!!!**

**- Ooooh non, ce n'est pas moi. Bien que j'envie légèrement la personne qui a eu cette brillante idée,** déclara-t-il mesquinement, le regard froid.

**- QUI???**

Severus l'observa nonchalamment, pesant le pour et le contre. De Lagrange ne lui avait jamais rien fait, et durant leurs séances communes de potion, il s'était toujours montré poli, voire aimable. De plus, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait ses multiples remarques pertinentes lorsqu'ils échangeaient leurs avis. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il pourrait même affirmer que ce garçon était intéressant, il avait enfin trouvé une personne avec qui comparer son opinion sans être constamment agressé ou recevoir en échange des grimaces de dégoûts.

_Après tout, cela pourrait être distrayant. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air de craindre Black._

**- Finalement, il semblerait que je me sois trompé, certains gryffondors peuvent être fréquentables**_, _déclara-t-il doucereusement, les mains dans les poches, dont l'une fermement agrippée à sa baguette.

Ni une ni deux, Sirius s'enfonça dans le couloir, ayant parfaitement compris l'allusion.

Dire qu'il était dans un état de rage intense serait un bon descriptif du moment. Les personnes qu'il croisait se dégageaient dans l'instant de son passage, de peur de recevoir ses foudres ou de prendre pour le coupable, qui assurément allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Rien, il ne savait rien de Dela, le frustrant encore plus. Il l'avait épié durant presque tout le mois, lui et ses…amis, et il n'avait rien appris de plus que la plupart des élèves présents au château. Mystérieux au possible, l'ignorant à qui mieux mieux, lui que l'indifférence insupportait, et d'une politesse excessive envers ces demoiselles, mais le pire…très apprécié de Remus. Le parfait modèle du gentil garçon. La plaie. Etait-il donc le seul à sentir ce qui se camoufler derrière cette belle petite gueule?

Il avait bien fait quelques efforts, se montrant moins désobligeant que de coutume avec lui par respect pour son ami, mais là, personne ne pourrait intervenir en sa faveur.

Alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe à la grosse dame du tableau - cornelia versa - et montait quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à leur dortoir, il vérifia que la chambre soit vide, jusqu'à entendre du bruit dans la salle de bain.

**- DE LAGRANGE, t'as cinq secondes pour sortir ton cul de là!!! UN…**

**- Ola, du calme Blacky, t'énerver ne te vas pas au teint, **répondit patiemment Armand, qui finissait de remettre ses bandages.

**- DEUX…**

**- Pff, vraiment aucun humour, **pouffa-t-il.

**- TROIS…**

**- Sincèrement, je ne te cacherai pas que je suis surpris, on m'a affirmé que j'ai mon petit succès, mais si je me doutais qu'il me fallait aussi comprendre ta personne…**

**- QUATRE…**

**- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucunement de préjugés sur tes préférences, je suis même flatté.**

**- CINQ… MAXIMA EXPLOS!!! **

La porte vola littéralement en éclat, laissant un nuage de poussière flotter tout autour d'eux, avant que Sirius ne rentre, la rage au corps, et ne se fige devant la scène qui se jouait face à lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que…???!!!**

* * *

.

* * *

**En effet, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien surprendre qui le laisse statufier?!**

**Et Moïra, vous la trouvez niaise? vous ne devriez pas.**

**Chapitre 8 : "Un oui de trop" ; un indice comme toujours: Lily Evans va en prendre pour son grade.**

**Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, ils sont d'après mes découpages, lorsqu'une anouvelle limites est franchie, donc il se peut que prochainement ils deviennent plus long ou non. mais je préfère éditer régulièrement, maintenant que je suis de retour, plutôt que rarement et écrire un maxi chapitre, cela vous permettra de suivre plus facilement. Donc même si je vous laisse souvent sur votre faim, cette fic sera longue (pour compenser) hors de question de brûler les étapes.**

**J'attend avec impatience votre opinion, même négative si elle est constructive. Sinon pour vous appâter, une info en exclu sur le prochain chapitre, à vous de voir^^ à**** bientôt. **

**Hilaidora ;)**


	8. Chap8Un oui de trop

**Hello, j'espère que vous êtes chauds pour ce nouveau chapitre. Et je vous invite vivement à lire jusqu'à la fin, j'ai glissé un petit concours.**

**En attendant un grand merci à mes revieweurs adorés avec par ordre d'apparition^^: Susan de Sade qui m'a fait très plaisir, Istehar qui trouve Hermione très propre et qui ose menacer votre auteur si sympathique, ma plus fervente anonyme Olivia91 (tu notes que c'est encore un dimanche) ma chère Cha Darcy (peut-être que tu apprécieras autant Blaise que Theo) Choupy pour qui j'espère que ces 10jours n'ont pas été trop long, une nouvelle anonyme j'ai nommé Manon à qui je souhaite la bienvenue dans mon monde ainsi qu'à Kaomisha et son don de voyance^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un oui de trop**

**.**

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

« La porte vola littéralement en éclat, laissant un nuage de poussière flotter tout autour d'eux, avant que Sirius ne rentre, la rage au corps, et ne se fige devant la scène qui se jouait face à lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que…???!!! »**

**.**

Je n'esquissait aucun geste devant Sebastian Douglas qui tenait sa baguette droit sur moi, le visage vide mais l'œil teigneux. On dirait qu'il n'apprécie pas les menaces envers Dela. Mais moi, j'apprécie encore moins de voir un intrus à Gryffondor, sans parler de notre dortoir.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches là? Tu t'es trompé de tour, on n'est pas chez les moineaux ici. Et baisse ton bout de bois,** le menace-je.

**- Il a raison Sebastian, ce ne sont pas des manières, **fit Armand en tournant de moitié sa tête vers nous, **Blacky est un lion, je suis persuadé qu'il n'attaquerai pas un camarade désarmé**, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

**- Et de dos qui plus est, **renchérit Douglas en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier.

En parlant de dos, par merlin, celui de Dela était salement amoché, pas autant que le mien, mais assez pour savoir qu'il avait dû souffrir durant des heures. Des cicatrices se mélangeaient à de rares brûlures, certaines même minuscules, mais les stigmates étaient bien là, presque dissimulées sous des bandages. Voilà donc pourquoi il est si matinal. Il refuse que quiconque puisse les voir.

Cette vision évapora toute ma colère. En revanche la curiosité pris le dessus lorsque j'aperçu brièvement un tatouage en bas de ses reins, bien que je ne pu le voir distinctement. Un félin noir était la seule chose que je pu distinguer, mais bien vite Dela couvrit son dos en enfilant sa chemise, me faisant involontairement grogner de frustration. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu puisque le oisillon me jeta un coup d'œil faussement interrogateur.

**- C'est bon Sebastian, tu peux y aller maintenant. Merci de t'être déplacé, **déclara Dela tout en passant devant moi, suivit de Douglas.

**- C'est naturel. **

Il échangèrent un regard d'accord complice et sans rien ajouter, ce dernier s'empara d'un balai posé près de la couche de Dela et s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte. _Astucieux comme méthode, et surtout dangereux il faut être sacrément bon en vol pour s'y risquer. _

Un grincement me fit me retourner, pour constater qu'au final ce n'était que Dela qui s'allongeait nonchalamment, les bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête, comme le ferait sensuellement une femme. Encore une chose étrange à son sujet. A première vue, on pourrait prendre ça comme des manières, alors pourquoi j'assimile cela à de la délicatesse?

**- Un problème Black? **Me questionna-t-il les yeux clos, me ramenant à la raison.

**- C'est toi n'est-ce pas?**

**- Moi quoi?**

**- Tu crois que j'ignore que tu es le responsable du sonorus dans les couloirs? **Je commençais à perdre patience.

**- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question? **

Comme je ne répondais pas, il poursuivit:

**- Allons Black, lorsqu'il est question des autres, tu es le premier à en rire, mais lorsque tu es la cible… t'es tellement coincé que ça grince quand tu marches. **

Devant le regard noir que je lui lançais, il fit une proposition:

**- Et si nous faisions un compromis?**

**- De quel genre? **Demandais-je, méfiant.

**- A défaut d'être ami, on peut se montrer aimable l'un envers l'autre. Et éviter de se mêler des affaires des autres. Quand penses-tu?**

**- Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi Douglas était ici. C'est interdit, il n'est pas un gryffondor!**

**- J'avais besoin de lui en toute discrétion. Et puis, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es un forcené des règles Black.**

**- Nous verrons bien ce qu'en pense les autres,** contrai-je en me redressant de toute ma hauteur. **A moins que tu me rendes quelques menus services ici et là.**

**.**

Armand souffla, désespéré du comportement puéril de l'animagus, et susurra le plus sarcastiquement possible:

**- Dire que je te croyais plus futé que ça,** et devant le froncement de sourcil de Sirius, **si tu veux jouer, on sera deux. D'ailleurs ou étiez-vous, toi et tes amis, durant la nuit de jeudi la semaine dernière? Vous êtes rentrés bien tard, un peu avant l'aube pour être exacte.**

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Plus il réfléchissait et plus le doute s'installait en lui. Peter était chargé d'ajouter une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans la bouteille d'eau de Dela près de son lit. Celui-ci en buvait toujours une gorgée avant de dormir. Les autres maraudeurs le distrayaient pendant que Queudver, sous sa forme animale, agissait. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné? Personne ne devait savoir pour Remus, et encore moins Dela. Situation corsée lorsqu'on vit en communauté.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas pressé de répondre, Armand le fit pour lui.

**- Je me fiche complètement de la raison qui vous a poussé à passer la nuit ailleurs qu'ici, **tout en sachant pertinemment pour la pleine lune, **alors je garde secret votre petit écart de conduite, et toi le fait que tu ais vu Sebastian. Bien sûr il est inutile de préciser qu'aucun autre maraudeur ne doit être au courant. C'est donnant-donnant, si tu me balances, je vous balance. Mais si tu gardes ta langue dans ta poche, tu peux être certain que j'en ferai de même, **finit-il sous le ton sérieux de la confidence.

Sur ce, Armand abandonna Sirius en pleine réflexion, en direction de la salle commune et de ses mœlleux fauteuils, suivit de peu par Black.

* * *

.

Blaise se pencha sur son balai et fonça vers le sol, le vent lui fouettant le visage et la terre se rapprochant inexorablement, avant de pratiquer la feinte de Wronski et remonter en pic.

Une fois, quand il était encore élève à Poudlard à son époque, Drago et lui avaient malencontreusement entendu Hermione râler sur son rouquin, lui faisant la morale comme quoi la feinte de Gros-ski était suicidaire. Cela arrivait rarement, mais l'écorchure du nom et le visage outré de la belette leur provoqua un irresistible fou-rire, qu'ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à stopper.

Au loin se profilaient les ombres des élèves chahutant dans le parc, profitant de la clémence de la météo et des dernières chaleurs de la saison. D'après les moldus, après l'orage vient le beau temps.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas profité de cette plénitude? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti comme un adolescent de son âge?

La guerre l'avait vieilli prématurément, tout comme les manticores. Les trois garçons, lui plus particulièrement, enviaient Hermione. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, derrière sa maturité précoce pour une enfant de onze ans, la malice enfantine pointait dans ses yeux ainsi que l'innocence de l'âge. Lui n'avais jamais pu être véritablement un enfant, sa mère l'ayant dès sa plus tendre enfance formé à être le plus dur et résistant des hommes, le privant de contact avec ses semblables du même âge, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité lors de réceptions, et encore.

En revanche elle lui avait transmis toutes les ficelles d'un bon empoisonneur, de même que l'art de la survie et de la fuite, telle l'eau qui nous coule entre les doigts. C'est pour cela que malgré tout, la guerre lui avait laissé moins de séquelles qu'à Elle.

Elle qui avait connu les joies et les futilités de l'enfance. La chute n'avait été que plus dure, n'étant pas préparée à toute cette violence, contrairement à eux.

Eux qui assistés presque impuissants à sa déchéance. Presque car Blaise avait en tête une idée, certes risquée, mais tout de même possible, car Drago n'était pas le seul affublé d'un bon instinct.

Blaise ferma les yeux, laissant ses autres sens se développer. Une odeur d'herbes fraîches encore humides, puis l'air se rafraîchissant et glissant comme une caresse contre les paumes de ses mains ouvertes, le bruit caractéristique d'oiseaux secouant leurs ailes et… un croassement. Puis un second. Avec un parfait flegme, il leva son bras gauche et un corbeau au ramage aussi noir et bleuté que le pétrole s'envola pour s'y installer. Blaise le fixa.

**- Des problèmes?**

Le croassement fut cette fois plus fort et plus aigue.

**- A part ça?**

L'oiseau cligna lentement des yeux.

**- Parfait. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.**

Puis tous deux se tournèrent vers le château.

* * *

.

La chambre est éclairée par la lumière du jour, et ses rayons me frôlent, causant mon réveil. J'ouvre doucement mes paupières, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais je suis tellement bien, ce lit est si confortable que je décide de rester traîner encore un peu. Personne ne sait pour l'instant que je suis là, bien que je soupçonne Remus d'avoir remarqué quelque chose.

Quelle douce béatitude, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Je m'étire gracieusement puis baille à mon décrocher la mâchoire. Je fais le tour du dortoir et constate que je suis seul. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas encore été découvert et je ne supporte pas d'être observé lors de mon sommeil, à une exception près.

Je roule sur moi-même et atterrie sur le sol. Autant en profiter pour fouiner ni vu ni connu. J'avance vers le premier lit à ma gauche, occupé par Remus. On dit que les lycans ont une odeur particulière, ce que je confirme, mais la sienne est infiniment plus subtile, un mélange de chèvrefeuille et de citronnelle, pas du tout désagréable. Son coin est propre, très propre, trop propre, comme s'il craignait ne pas y avoir sa place. La peur de déranger. Même son lit est fait au carré. Je ne m'y attarde pas.

Le suivant est celui de ce sale rat. Son coin est celui de l'enfant modèle, bien rangé avec deux affiches d'une même équipe de quidditch, mais le lit est fait à la va vite et quelques morceaux de draps dépassent. J'ai bien envie d'y faire mes ongles et ça tombe bien, j'ai grand besoin d'une manucure. Après m'être défoulé, je passe au prochain.

Celui du binoclard. Il est marrant en quelque sorte, mais c'est de son âge, il aime simplement s'amuser et qui pourrait le lui reprocher. Car au fond, je sais que je pourrai lui faire confiance. Mais il faudra bientôt qu'il se réveille. Chez lui c'est le bazar complet, pas étonnant qu'il cherche tout le temps après perdu. Et c'est un fier gryffondor avec la banderole, au nom et aux couleurs de notre maison, collée aux montants de sa couche.

Puis un de mes préférés, Sirius. Je saute carrément sur sa couette si douce et me roule en boule. Son odeur n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que j'ai connu, lorsqu'il était adulte. Elle est plus légère mais aussi plus musquée. Je décide finalement de m'allonger, prenant le plus de place possible, et de m'y frotter afin d'y laisser mon odeur, histoire de l'agacer gentiment. Une écharpe de la maison trône sur le mur jouxtant sont lit, au-dessus de sa tête, tel un roi.

Mais le meilleur pour la fin, Armand De Lagrange. J'adore son odeur, une senteur de vieux manuscrit et de fraises sauvages. Hmmm. De son côté tout est net, sans que cela frôle la maniaquerie.

Je repars vers le coin de Sirius. Et j'attends.

Vivement qu'Il arrive, j'ai tellement hâte, ses câlineries, ses étreintes, j'en raffole. Même ma queue en frétille de bien-être.

J'aurai pu entendre des pas précipités monter les marches, mais non je suis bien trop absorbé par mon plaisir futur et je me fais surprendre en pleine rêverie lorsque la porte claque, laissant apparaître Sirius. Par Hécat, ce n'est pas Armand, ma maîtresse.

Il s'aperçoit directement de ma présence sur son lit et hurle vers les escaliers:

**- QUE FAIT CE CHAT SUR MON PLUMARD??!!**

A l'évidence, il est en colère, mais contre qui?

.

.

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée de la salle commune des lions, laissant s'échapper des étincelles rouges, qui libérèrent à leur tour des flammes léchant avec application le bois sec qu'on venait d'y ajouter.

Près d'elle, Armand se prélassait dans un fauteuil, avec en sa compagnie Pattenrond lové sur ses genoux et ronronnant de bonheur. Et sur sa droite un Sirius Black au visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée et les bras croisés, prêt à mordre la première personne dont la présence ne serait pas souhaitable.

_Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il reste là si c'est pour tirer la tronche. À moins que…_

Son chat se leva d'un coup et se jeta sur les jambes de Sirius, frottant la tête sur son ventre, sous l'œil surpris d'Hermione.

Pattenrond parvint finalement à lui décrocher un sourire en coin alors que ses mains le cajolaient agréablement. Contrairement aux croyances, chiens et chats s'entendent très bien.

L'heure du repas approchait et la salle commune se vida comme un évier qui n'aurait plus de bouchon, avec pour seuls occupants Armand, Sirius et le félin roux. Jusqu'à ce que le passage laisse entrer James précédé par Lily à qui il portait ses livres sous le fin sourire goguenard de cette dernière, tandis que Remus vint vers eux.

**- Sirius, on te cherchait. D'Habitude tu es le premier à arriver lors des repas. Armand tu es bien entendu invité, **poursuivit-il l'égard de celui-ci avec un chaleureux sourire. Puis il dirigea son regard sur la boule de poil orangée.

**- C'est mon chat, **dit-elle devant son air interrogateur.

_Tout s'explique, _pensa-t-il_, voilà d'où provient cette odeur qui m'était inconnue._

**- Pattenrond, **précisa Sirius, surprenant encore une fois Hermione, tout comme James et Remus.

Lily s'effondra sur la canapé face à eux et un dôle de sifflement sorti de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit La Gazette du sorcier avec à la une « Massacre à la maison Travers ». Et en désignant l'article, elle s'exclama:

**- C'est vraiment monstrueux. Comment des hommes peuvent traiter ainsi leurs congénères. Je veux dire, on sait tous que cet homme n'était pas un saint. **

_Et le mot est faible_, pensa Hermione.

**Mais ça… c'est inhumain. J'espère qu'on retrouvera les meurtriers. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour des actes aussi dégoûtants. **

**- Lily, tais-toi.**

Le ton sec d'Armand fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Il s'était toujours montré des plus charmant avec cette dernière. Mais entêtée, elle enchaîna:

**- Non désolée, mais je ne peux pas comprendre ces assassins! Qui sont-ils pour décider de la vie ou de la mort d'autrui. Et cette phrase stupide « on récolte ce que l'on sème »! Et maintenant quoi? Ce sont des vengeurs qui font justice eux-mêmes? **

**- LA FERME!!!**

Dans un silence pesant, James se rapprocha vite de la rousse pour faire bouclier, et d'une voix trop calme qui démentait la fureur habitant Armand:

**- Dis-moi as-tu eu une enfance heureuse?**

Lily ne comprit pas la raison de cette question, mais devant les yeux inquisiteurs d'Armand, répondit d'une voix dénuée de confiance:

**- Oui.**

**- Tes parents vont bien?**

**- Oui mais je…**

**- Je ne me trompe pas lorsque j'affirme que tu n'as jamais été torturée?** En la coupant froidement.

**- Oui.**

**- Et que tu n'as jamais assisté à la mort d'un de tes proches dans d'horribles conditions?**

**-Oui mais…**

**- ALORS COMMENT POURRAIS-TU COMPRENDRE?!!!**

Les maraudeurs sentirent à travers leur corps le venin qui suintait de sa personne. Et plus glacial que jamais:

**- Tes parents sont toujours en vie à l'heure qui l'est, et ne subissent pas les pires supplices pour avoir enfanté une sorcière sang-de-bourbe.**

**- ARMAND!! DE LAGRANGE!! **Intervinrent brusquement Remus et James à l'entente de l'insulte tabou.

**- Tu n'as jamais assisté à leur mise à mort, tu n'as jamais entendu les cris de terreur, de souffrance, et les derniers râles d'une victime, ni les rires de joies d'un mangemort lors de la mise à mort d'un déchet de moldu ou sang-de-bourbe. Car c'est-ce qu'on est pour eux, des animaux, des bêtes, DONT LE SEUL CRIME EST D'ETRE NÉ! Et toi tu les plains... tu as la prétention de dire ce qui est bien ou mal... tu oses porter un jugement sur des faits qui te dépasses totalement.**

**- Non... je... je pensais juste…** Mais la voix blanche de la rouquine s'évanouit devant la main levée d'Armand, coupant net toute objection.

**- C'est ça ton problème, tu penses sans savoir, sans connaître, sans ressentir… tu critiques alors que tu es là, tranquillement dans le cocon confortable de Poudlard, comme si la guerre ne franchira jamais ces murs. Ouvre tes yeux de petite fille sage, Lily au pays des merveilles, et regarde autour de toi, car ce n'est qu'un avant goût. ****Tu ne vaux rien à leur yeux, tu laveras leur sol comme une vulgaire esclave, et le soir si l'envie leur en prend, ils te culbuteront... après tout il faudra bien que tu es une quelconque utilité. Et alors qu'ils t'auront privé de tes larmes, tu n'auras plus que ta voix pour pleurer, et encore s'ils t'en laissent le droit.**

**- FOUS-LUI LA PAIX DE LAGRANGE!!** Cria James n'y tenant plus, avec dans ses bras une jeune rousse tremblante qui avait son regard vissé dans celui d'Armand.

Un silence devenu suffocant laissa place à la voix vide et monotone d'Armand, comme totalement déconnecté du présent, ses yeux fixant un point imaginaire.

**- Marcher sur des cadavres, peut-être même sur celui d'amis, sentir la décomposition de leur corps, sentir le sang poisseux couler sur ton visage, et la douleur englober ton corps entier, seul signe que tu es encore en vie. ****Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de la vie de ces types. Assure plutôt tes arrières.**

Plus personne ne bougeait, de peur pour Lily, d'hébétude pour James et Remus, fortement ébranlés devant ces révélations cruelles. Le visage dénué d'expression de Black, seuls ses doigts fortement enfoncés dans les bras du fauteuil exprimaient à la fois une douleur amer et une fureur acide.

Avant de sortir, Armand énonça avec indulgence, de sa voix la plus douce:

**- La guerre change bien des hommes, Lily Evans.**

C'était une vérité, une vérité dérangeante pour leur insouciance.

* * *

.

J'en connais un rayon sur la souffrance. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours fait partie de moi. On serre les dents, on fait comme si elle ne nous atteignait pas, et on sourit. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'agis. Il paraît qu'à la longue on s'y habitue, mais c'est faux. Personne ne s'habitue à la douleur. On ne montre aux autres que ce que l'on veut bien qu'ils voient. Je suis comme ça, et je croyais être le seul gryffondor à cacher autant de moi. Je ne compte pas Remus. Lui la seule chose qu'il camoufle aux regards des autres, c'est sa nature de lycanthrope, et à raison. Les gens sont si stupides. Mais en dehors de ça, c'est le garçon le plus naturel que je connaisse.

Dès mon enfance, on m'a inculqué les devoirs d'un bon sang-pur, car même parmi nous il y a des insectes. C'est-ce qu'affirme ma mère, Walburga Black. Pas une seule fibre maternelle, faire des héritiers dignes de ce nom est la seule importance pour elle. Normal que je n'ai jamais été dans ses petits papiers, faire le contraire de ses ordres est ma principale conduite. Ça fait un moment que je ne compte plus ses corrections. Je suis sa plus grande déception, pire une erreur qu'elle a corrigé définitivement en brûlant mon nom de la tapisserie familiale, représentant l'arbre généalogique de la noble et très ancienne famille Black, toujours pur, lorsque cet été j'ai rejoint la famille Potter.

Alors oui, je pensais être le seul à masquer ma vraie nature. Mais je me trompais, encore, car désormais je sais que lui aussi connait le prix de la douleur.

Finalement Dela et moi, on se ressemble.

* * *

.

**Bon cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de couper net mon chapitre, une fois n'est pas coutume^^.**

**Comme je l'ai expliqué tout-à-l'heure, je vous propose un petit jeu, qui aura comme récompense pour le ou la gagnante un extrait du chapitre 9 intitulé: " Divine comédie"**

**C'est très simple: le premier qui trouve ce qui lie Hermione à Moïra Otter gagne. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, il faut juste faire fonctionner ses méninges un minimum^^.**

**A bientôt **

**Hilaidora ;)**


	9. Chap9Divine comédie

**Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère ne vous laissera pas de marbre.**

**J'ai noté également que le POV de Pattenrond vous a énormément plu, tant mieux c'était le but^^.**

**Mais avant tout, mes remerciements à : Susan de Sade qui a gagné le jeu, ma chère Cha Darcy, à ma fidèle Istehar et ses formidables élucubrations, et à Choupy choops. **

**Bien sûr je ne t'oublies pas Olivia91, ma fidèle anonyme, alors je prend le temps de te répondre: le nombre de chapitres est encore incertain mais saches qu'il comportera plus d'une vingtaine de chapitre (au moins); ensuite non je ne m'avance pas réellement dans mes chapitres, seulement des parties que j'écris ici et là lorsque ma muse me visite (habituellement la nuit d'ailleurs); par contre le plus important est que ma chronologie des faits et détails importants est, elle, faite depuis le début, donc je sais complètement où je vous emmène, je ne fais pas mon histoire à l'aveuglette, tout est prévu, mon inspiration sert ensuite à écrire le chapitre dans sa totalité^^.**

**Et enfin, comme tu l'as compris avec mes explications, oui je sais depuis longtemps comment cette histoire se finira.^^**

**Maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Divine comédie**

.

Trois jours, trois longs jours où personne n'a vu Armand De Lagrange. Excepté un serdaigle et un félin roux qui savent toujours où le trouver.

Pattenrond parcourt une partie du château jusqu'au septième étage, repassant par trois fois près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Apparaît alors discrètement une porte épaisse en bois qui s'ouvre d'elle-même, laissant filtrer une faible lueur.

Le visage accoudé dans un canapé face à la chaleur d'une cheminée, Hermione reste inflexible à l'entrée de son familier, et ne bouge pas même un doigt lorsque celui-ci se rapproche d'elle pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, profitant également de l'agréable sensation des flammes.

Une pendule sur une console située non loin d'elle indique 23h59.

.

6h30. Severus se réveille, s'étire vivement et ne traîne pas, s'engageant directement vers la salle de bain. Il est tôt mais il aime avoir une longueur d'avance sur ses camarades, l'esprit plus alerte.

Le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir au-dessus du lavabo n'est guère flatteur. Un visage terne et émacié , des yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites surplombant un long nez aquilin, et des lèvres pâles et fines.

Mais une tête solide et pleine. Ancrée sur un corps maigre et sec. Avec son cerveau, ses mains font sa fierté: grandes, longues, délicates. Les mains d'un futur maître de potions.

La langue pâteuse, il se brosse les dents et réfléchit. Aujourd'hui a lieu l'exposé de groupe avec le Professeur Slughorn, et le veritaserum est fin prêt. De Lagrange s'est révélé être un camarade surprenant. Le seul problème est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sont mis d'accord sur le déroulement de l'exposé. De Lagrange n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis son entrevue houleuse d'avec Black.

Qu'importe, il le fera seul si son compagnon ne daigne réapparaître. Dommage, pour une fois qu'il supportait quelqu'un. Sur cette dernière pensée, Severus dénoua ses membres sous l'eau brûlante de la douche.

.

7h30. La grande salle est presque vide, seuls les habitués lève-tôt, à peine cinq, font acte de présence, avant que la masse grouillante d'élèves ne déferlent avec leur innombrables papotages.

Parmi ces rares individus, à la table poufsouffle une jeune fille au sourire enjôleur trépigne d'impatience. Encore peu de temps et il va arriver, elle en est sûre. Elle tourne et retourne entre ses doigts sa tasse de café noir. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente excitée, elle fonctionne à la caféine, déjà sa deuxième.

Et le voilà qu'il passe les grandes portes, plus frais que jamais. Ses mains se lèvent et lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle, Moïra les agite fébrilement. Voyant son froncement de sourcils, elle se lève et glisse dans sa direction d'une démarche à la fois enjouée et volontaire.

**- Viens manger, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Avec moi, tu peux te laisser aller, pas besoin de masque. **

Devant son manque flagrant de réaction et son corps tendu, elle ajoute chaudement:

**- Tu m'as déjà oublié, je suis Moïra…**

**- Otter**, finit Armand, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Il semble entrevoir une nouvelle pièce d'un immense puzzle.

**- C'est ça**, souffle la jeune fille, ravie de ce changement envers elle.

Et c'est en lui attrapant doucement la main qu'elle amène Armand à la suivre pour déjeuner ensemble à la table des lions, ce dernier se laissant faire.

.

Les maraudeurs marchent dans un silence sacré, James avec à son bras Lily pour la soutenir. Elle ne parle plus beaucoup depuis son affrontement avec Armand. Elle s'y est vite attachée, et cela se retourne contre elle. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée des conséquences désastreuses de ses paroles sur lui, et maintenant elle commençait à entrevoir la personnalité ombrageuse du nouveau, tout comme les compères autour d'elle.

Remus restait muet depuis trois jours, sauf lors des cours ou dans ses fonctions de préfet. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir réapparaître Armand, bien qu'il ait remarqué que ses amis de serpentard et serdaigle n'agissaient pas autrement qu'à leurs habitudes. Alors il espérait encore une fois que ce matin puisse être différent des précédents et se dirigeait avec Sirius à ses côtés vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, bien qu'il n'ait aucun appétit.

Ce dernier ne se montrait pas non plus très loquace depuis. Mais il était difficile à comprendre, plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Quant à James, partagé entre une sourde colère dirigée contre Dela ainsi qu'une grande compassion envers cette même personne, ses émotions le laissaient impuissant face à cette situation qui les avait tous les quatre refroidi.

Seul Peter restait fidèle à lui-même, de bonne humeur et décidé à ignorer complètement Dela, seul fautif selon lui de l'humeur obscure de ses amis, alors que les autres maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas mis au courant. Autant éviter une complication de plus.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur ascension, deux filles attirèrent l'attention du lycan:

**- Dingue, je n'ai jamais vu Moïra dans un tel état, je t'assure depuis qu'il est arrivé, elle ne tient plus en place! Une puce.**

**- C'est vrai? Et moi qui voulait justement tenter ma chance avec lui.**

**- Loupé ma vieille, fallait te bouger plus tôt!**

Poussé par une envie inexplicable, Remus se mit à marcher plus rapidement puis par courir, suivit de peu par un Sirius incrédule face à la réaction soudaine de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les hautes portes. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un sourire éclatant glissa sur le visage du garou lorsque celui-ci vit attablé Armand qui discutait calmement avec sa voisine.

D'un pas vif, il s'approcha de leur table et finit par s'asseoir face à lui. Ce dernier leva la tête sur le nouvel occupant, avant que Remus ne déclare joyeusement:

**- Te revoilà parmi nous étranger!**

**- Que veux-tu, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.**

Tandis que Remus s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il fut subitement coupé.

**- Désolée!!**

Armand se retourna pour fixer Lily, rouge pivoine, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, ses yeux ancrés droit dans les siens, entourée des autres maraudeurs.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu as parfaitement raison, je parle souvent trop vite et à tort.** Alors que James semblait vouloir l'interrompre, elle poursuivit:

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. C'est juste que…toute cette violence…je n'y suis pas habituée…et ça m'effraye. **Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Armand, elle baissa timidement le regard.

Les élèves au plus près du groupe s'étaient tus, ne comprenant pas les raisons qui poussaient la fière préfète-en-chef à se confondre en excuses, chose rare, d'autant plus à De Lagrange.

Puis contre tout attente, Armand se leva et présenta gentiment la place libre à sa gauche, où elle s'empressa de s'asseoir, le cœur en joie.

Sans rien ajouter, James pris place aux côtés de la rouquine et dans un élan de sympathie, assura avec un sérieux à tout épreuve:

**- Tu sais Dela, on a tous un canard dans un placard.**

Pendant que Remus et Lily recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille, Armand étouffa un rire en mordant son toast. Ce fut Sirius qui résolut de corriger encore une fois son meilleur ami.

**- Pas canard, Cornedrue, cadavre, on a tous un cadavre dans un placard. **Puis il contourna la table pour s'asseoir près de Remus, de sorte qu'il puisse observer Dela en diagonale. Finalement l'androgyne croisa son regard, et Sirius en profita pour lui envoyer une œillade.

**- Hum hum!**

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers la droite d'Armand pour finalement s'apercevoir que la voisine qui occupait auparavant Dela n'était autre qu'une poufsouffle.

**- Pardonne-moi Moïra, je manque à tous mes devoirs, **fit-il gentiment. **Lily, je ne te la présente pas, tu la connais déjà, donc messieurs les maraudeurs, je vous présente Moïra Otter. **

Ils dévisagèrent tour à tour Dela et Moïra, une question au bout de la langue, que Peter finit par formuler trop rapidement au goût de certains.

**- C'est ta copine? Je veux dire petite copine?**

Ce fut Moïra qui répondit à la place d'Armand:

**- Et si c'était le cas, ça changerait quelque chose? **Dit-elle abruptement. Son ton en surprit plus d'un.

**- Non, aucunement. **Rétorqua Sirius calmement, désormais occupé à se servir un thé.

**- Tant mieux alors! Tu viens te balader dans le parc avec moi Armand, avant que ne débutent les cours? **

**- Pourquoi pas? **

Et c'est en glissant son bras avec entrain dans celui d'Armand qu'elle l'attira vers la sortie, devant un serpentard à l'attitude hautaine et au regard sauvage.

.

La journée passa plus ou moins lentement selon les élèves qui n'avaient qu'une hâte, voir le dernier cour arriver en cette fin de semaine, le week-end étant symbole de repos. Pour certains septièmes années, c'est le cour de potion qui fut à l'honneur. Finalement Armand eu le temps de se mettre d'accord avec Severus entre les intercours, sans problème aucun, malgré la curiosité évidente du serpentard envers la trop longue absence de Dela.

Les groupes passèrent à tour de rôle, faisant parfois briller les yeux de Slughorn d'une convoitise légère.

Après que les exposés aient pris fin, le professeur de potion afficha la liste des nouveaux groupes pour le mois suivant. C'est ainsi que James se retrouva avec Moïra, Lily avec Severus, Sirius avec Lucian, et Armand avec Darcy, une élève de Gryffondor.

Lorsque les élèves quittèrent soulagés les cachots pour entamer un week-end bien mérité, Armand resta quelques minutes de plus afin de connaître un peu mieux sa récente partenaire de potion.

**- J'ai toujours cru que Darcy était exclusivement masculin.**

**- Et bien c'est une idée de mon père. Il pensait qu'en me donnant un prénom d'origine masculine, cela ferait ressortir toute la féminité qui est en moi, **expliqua-t-elle timidement, un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

Devant l'acquiescement aimable d'Armand et son doux sourire, elle ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre d'adorables rougeurs, qui amusèrent sincèrement celui-ci. Prenant confiance, elle se permit d'enchaîner:

**- J'ai vu que tu te promenais ce matin avec Moïra.**

**- C'est exacte. **

**- C'est bien. La plupart la prenne pour une fille un peu folle et d'une naïveté sans bornes. Et elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis à ma connaissance. Mais en réalité, elle est juste d'une grande gentillesse et très fidèle. **

**- J'en suis persuadé.**

Sous l'apparente honnêteté de son compagnon, elle continua dans son élan:

**- Et pour la potion, tu as une préférence?**

**- J'ai pensé à la goutte du mort-vivant. **

**- Je suis partante, **fit-elle simplement, **ça paraît assez ardu et j'aime les challenges.**

C'est sur cette bonne entente qu'ils se séparèrent, puis Armand rejoignit Moïra qui l'attendait devant la porte avec des airs de petite fille sage.

* * *

.

Deux hommes avancent lentement parmi les fourrés longeant le manoir d'Antonin Dolohov. Ils ne doivent pas se faire voir, la lune est presque à son apogée cette nuit, éclairant le parc du manoir. Alors que le premier se glisse subtilement à l'intérieur après avoir déjoué les alarmes magiques du manoir, du réchauffé pour lui qui a grandit dans la noirceur la plus profonde du sien, il fait signe à son complice et se fondent tous deux dans les méandres de Dolohov's Manor.

Ce soir, son propriétaire va partager sa soirée avec Walden McNair, un "ami" de Poudlard.

Mais avant de sortir boire un verre avec son acolyte, en tant qu'hôte, il lui a prévu une petite mise en bouche pour pimenter leur divertissement. Bien sûr le seigneur des ténèbres leur a ordonné de rester discret, ce qu'ils feront, surtout après l'assassinat de deux d'entre eux.

Assis confortablement dans ce qu'aime appelé le propriétaire des lieux « la salle des plaisirs », celui-ci ordonne à un de ses elfes de maison d'amener la « surprise ».

Aucun d'eux ne sent peser sur leur tête une menace.

Les deux intrus ne bougent pas, et attendent volontairement ladite surprise avant d'agir.

Dolohov à fait déboucher un whisky pur feu de vingt ans d'âge, il désire le meilleur pour son invité. Après tout il en va de sa réputation.

Puis l'elfe réapparaît en compagnie d'une jeune personne.

Cette personne qui est une petite femme terrifiée, qui ignore comment et pourquoi elle est là, devant deux hommes qui l'observent comme un met délicieux. Aucun ne bouge durant quelques minutes qui lui semblent des heures.

Emeline a soufflé ses vingt-et-une bougies la semaine dernière, et fit un souhait : enfin devenir danseuse étoile, comme celles que son père l'emmène voir chaque année dans la grande ville de Londres. Une ville si différente de Scarborough, sa ville natale. « Le lac des cygnes » étant sans conteste son préféré. Ce fut un soir, alors qu'elle longeait la plage et en imitant quelques pas de danse de divers ballets. Un rayon et un choc. Ses seuls souvenirs avant de se réveiller dans une chambre simple mais au lit confortable.

Dolohov prend soin de ses surprises, il les veut fraîches et en bonne santé, les cachots les auraient abîmés. La qualité du produit avant tout.

Les ombres sentirent le bon moment pour agir lorsque McNair se jeta sur elle, Dolohov trop obnubilé par ce spectacle pour être sur ses gardes, devenant une cible facile.

Alors que McNair se fit pétrifier par Blaise, Dolohov reçut de plein fouet un sectumsempra de Drago.

Ils assistèrent à la mort de celui-ci se noyant dans son propre sang dans un dernier borborygme. Drago était bien placé pour connaître la souffrance qu'engendrait ce sort, amenant à une mort lente et douloureuse. Lui-même avait failli ne pas y survivre. Et c'est avec un grand contentement qu'il admirait l'étincelle de vie s'obscurcir dans les prunelles de Dolohov, n'y laissant que le néant.

Un plainte étouffée le fit se retourner, pour constater que la jeune fille était prostrée dans un coin de la salle, totalement choquée et tremblante de peur.

Alors que Blaise lança un incarcerem après l'enervatum sur le bourreau favori de Voldemort, Drago se dirigea dans la direction de la jeune fille. Mais en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle, celle-ci paniqua et supplia. Et n'arrivant plus à articuler, sa voix se perdit dans des sanglots.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun mal ne te sera fait.**

Les manticores se retournèrent pour trouver Hermione, se tenant dans la chambranle de la porte. Elle marcha délicatement vers Emeline pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et la prit dans ses bras afin de l'y bercer et la soulager. Emeline s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, la serrant le plus fort possible, la tête profondément ancrée dans son cou et y laissant couler ses larmes.

Hermione ne la lâcha pas une seconde et murmura dans son oreille des mots réconfortants, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers ses hommes qui, eux seuls, perçurent la futur promesse d'une longue nuit pour le dernier mangemort désormais hors circuit. Oh oui, ce serait une très longue nuit.

Hermione, après avoir vérifié qu'elle se soit calmée, prit discrètement un verre d'eau et un somnifère, afin de diminuer au maximum les traces magiques. Après qu'elle se soit endormie, elle lui effaça la mémoire par un oubliette, ne lui laissant aucune séquelle du traumatisme ni de souvenirs de leurs visages.

En ayant pratiqué légèrement la legilimencie, Hermione décida de l'amener directement à l'hôpital de Scarborough, avant d'annoncer son retour immédiat aux manticores.

Durant ce laps de temps, Theodore apparut à son tour au manoir, pas un cheveux dépassant de son catogan.

**- Alors? **Lui demanda Blaise.

**- Alors, il semblerait que demain la Gazette du sorcier va encore avoir fort à faire. **

**- Ta nuit était-elle plaisante? **Ajouta Drago amusé.

Un sourire l'effleurant, Theo les observa en levant un sourcil.

**- Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous m'accompagner la prochaine fois?**

**- Assurément Theo, encore faudrait-il qu'elle nous en laisse le choix. **Répliqua-t-il moqueusement.

**- Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission, blondinet. **Ajouta Hermione qui venait d'apparaître, une moue taquine envers lui.

Alors que Theo remettait la barrière anti-transplanage, Hermione darda son regard sur McNair, et les manticores prirent place à ses côtés.

Avec une voie au timbre velouté, Hermione pointa du doigt tour à tour ses compagnons et elle-même et chantonna :

**- Am stram gram, pic et pic et colegram, bourre et bourre et rattatam, am stram gram… **En le pointant finalement sur Blaise.

.

McNair ne cria pas, un vrai mangemort ne crie pas, jamais. En dépit de cela, son corps entier hurlait pour lui, se cambrant spasme par spasme, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

Blaise cessa le crucio et le prisonnier reprit difficilement son souffle. Il avait connu bon nombres de doloris, mais cette torture fut particulièrement puissante. La haine que cette homme dégageait envers lui était véritablement puissante, quasi-sadique selon le fin sourire satisfait qu'il aperçut lorsqu'il voulu lui faire face.

Erreur, on ne défie pas la mort.

**- Te crois-tu puissant? Dis-moi, qu'avais-tu l'intention de lui faire? **Demanda-t-il, faisant tourner sa baguette.

Mais il ne lui laissa jamais le temps de répondre, ses questions ne demandant jamais de réponses. La séance fut douloureusement longue pour McNair qui subissait sans répit. A quoi bon supplier lorsqu'on sait que les démons ne connaissent aucune pitié pour leurs victimes. Il sentait la mort s'insinuer lentement en lui, mais elle ne souhaitait pas encore l'emmener.

Il n'avait pas crier une seule fois. Oh, ce n'était certainement pas par fierté, mais simplement à la longue, ses forces l'abandonnaient et il n'en avait plus assez pour réellement réagir. McNair ne bougeait plus, seul son souffle témoignait de la vie qui courait encore en lui.

Hermione fit alors la chose la plus improbable qui soit. Elle le guérit.

_Elle me laisse la vie sauve. Elle va m'épargner. JE NE VAIS PAS MOURIR!!_

Blaise l'observa fixement en retenant un sourire. _Imbécile._ Cette raclure pensait-elle qu'Elle en avait fini avec lui?

Oui et non.

Pour l'instant, il ne l'intéressait plus. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Drago qui lui lança un sort de découpage, lui arrachant sa virilité.

**- Te voilà privé de ton arme maintenant.** Déclara-t-il sous les beuglement inhumains du mangemorts qui se tordait, les mains sur son entrejambe ensanglantée.

Theo lui lança un sort de cicatrisation.

McNair était l'expert de l'angoisse et la souffrance, un maître qui mieux que personne connaissait le plaisir sadique que procurait la torture.

Jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce que les rôles soient inversés.

**- Les Londubat ont résisté longtemps avant de sombrer dans la folie. Voyons combien de temps tu tiendras. **La voix d'Hermione s'était faite caressante, et pourtant il ressentit clairement la haine suinter à travers les mots.

Devant ce visage qui reflétait à la fois frayeur, et une totale incompréhension envers l'accusation, les manticores levèrent ensemble leur baguette.

Les mangemorts ne surent pas sentir la menace peser sur eux.

* * *

.

Armand monte les marches menant au dortoir. Un samedi éprouvant, mais satisfaisant. Les manticores ont lancé une seconde fois l'offensive, et quelle réussite. Maintenant il faut attendre et patienter. Ne rien presser, laisser les pièces s'imbriquer les unes aux autres.

Il faudra qu'elle rende une petite visite à Albus le lendemain, pour lui faire le compte-rendu de la soirée, et peut-être aussi pour déguster quelques friandises, prendre le temps de se retrouver. Il n'est jamais contre.

Arrivé, Armand pousse la porte pour découvrir James dans une bataille de polochon avec Remus et Peter, pendant que Sirius, tranquillement installé sur son lit, gratouille son chat.

James s'arrête moqueur, devant Sirius.

**- Tu t'éclates avec Patate Ronde??**

Ce dernier, apercevant Armand, annonce clairement:

**- « Pattenrond», quel drôle de nom.**

_Et Patmol, tu crois que c'est mieux sac à puces._

Mais remarquant son sourire roublard, Armand lui tire la langue.

**- Ooooh, très mature, très viril!** En feintant l'indignation.

-** Je te rappel que, selon toi, je ne suis pas viril.** Alors que les trois autres reprennent leur bataille.

**- Que veux-tu, n'est pas maraudeur qui veut.**

**- Je ne savais pas que maraudeur était synonyme de virilité.**

**- Disons que ça aide,** annonce-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

-** Vraiment?** Armand se tourne dans la direction de Peter, l'air sceptique, et se reporte sur Sirius, qui ayant remarqué son manège poursuit dans sa bonne humeur.

**- Pas faux,** lui lance-t-il amusé.

Profitant que Pattenrond saute sur ses pattes pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, Sirius enlève son tee-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu et se faufiler dans son lit, laissant les draps reposés autour de sa taille. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il lui indique ses camarades et ajoute:

**- Tu t'y feras. Tu verras, c'est agréable.**

Alors qu'ils s'observent, Armand laisse dériver rapidement son regard sur son large torse à la fine pilosité brune, signe de "virilité", et se détourne comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire discret.

_Peut-être bien._

* * *

.

**Alors verdict? Moi un Sirius comme ça, je le croque, pas vous?**

**Prochain chapitre: « Promenons-nous dans les bois »**

**Un extrait du prochain chapitre à gagner si l'un de vous devine qui est le serpentard en question lorsque passent Hermione et Moïra.**

**A bientôt**

**Hilaidora ;)**


	10. Chapter 10Promenonsnous dans les bois

IMPORTANT

J'ai reçu une review anonyme qui me dit texto « Alors la suite! » et moi j'ai envie de répondre « T'as craqué ou quoi!!!! » Ce genre de review inutile et non constructive, je les vire, car au cas où tu l'ignores les reviews anonymes peuvent être supprimées, et quelle bonne idée lorsqu'on voit ce genre de grossièreté: tu te permet de me dire de me dépêcher, donc il semble que quelque part tu aimes ma fic, mais tout ce que tu me dis c'est de grouiller alors que tu aurais pu laisser un mot d'encouragement et APRES me demander d'aller plus vite, ce que quelque part j'aurai compris. Mais là tu deviens insultante envers moi mais également envers tout les auteurs de fanfictions: SAIS-TU COMBIEN DE TEMPS ON PASSE SUR L'ECRITURE DE NOTRE FICTION???

ALORS EST-CE TROP DEMANDE DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW CORRECTE QUI NOUS MONTRE JUSTE TON OPINION A LA PLACE DE M'AGRESSER? ON A UNE VIE PRIVEE, PAS TOI? ALORS TA REVIEW DE MERDE, TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA METTRE, CLAIR?

ET OUI JE SUIS GROSSIERE, COMME TOI!!!

ALORS LES PARESSEUX QUI ONT DANS L'IDEE DE ME DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE, VOUS SAVEZ DORENAVANT A QUEL POINT VOUS ETES LES BIENVENUS!!!!

.

**Après ce bref rappel au savoir-vivre, un grand merci à mes revieweurs pour leurs commentaires géniaux: Choupy choops, Kaomisha, fanfantasy07 (de retour), Susan de Sade, Cha Darcy, Umbris, Istehar et bien sûr Olivia91.**

**D'ailleurs j'en profite pour rappeler également que nous somme dans un site de partage, car les auteurs _partagent __leurs fics avec les lecteurs,_ il est donc _logique qu'il y ait un retour._ S'il n'y en a plus, alors l'auteur baisse les bras. Ecrire une review lorsque vous aimez une fic ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, contrairement au temps que nous donnons à notre fic. Donc nous écrivons pour nous, OK, mais aussi pour vous. Donc je le répète, peu importe qu'elle soit courte ou non, du moment qu'elle soit justifiée. LES REVIEWS SONT GRATUITES.**

.

Et une note importante pour Choupy, Kaomisha, Susan de Sade et Olivia 91: peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué, mais Istehar et Cha Darcy ont un petit rôle dans ma fic: c'est pour moi une agréable façon de les remercier de leur fidélité et leurs reviews intéressantes qui sont un vrai plaisir à lire à chaque fois.

Choupy choops, tu me laisses toujours à chaque chapitre, depuis que tu as lu et pris ma fic en cours, une review adorable ainsi que ton avis.

Kaomisha, tu es une lectrice récente mais ta logique implacable et ton œil du détail (encore merci pour Sebastian) me prouve que tu suis avec assiduité ma fic.

Susan de Sade, ton implication dans mes mystères (on se comprend) est véritablement étonnante.

Et mon anonyme préférée Olivia91: toujours un mot charmant pour me dire que tu es toujours là (d'ailleurs je te conseille d'ouvrir ton compte même si tu n'écris pas, on échangera plus facilement et ton compte t'offrira d'autres avantages).

Votre fidélité et vos reviews m'apportent du baume au cœur et sont ma récompense, et vous faire un clin d'œil à travers ma fic (comme ce fut le cas avec Istehar et Cha Darcy) est pour moi ma façon de vous montrer ma gratitude. Donc faîtes-moi signe si vous êtes partantes.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ;) 

* * *

.

**Chapitre 10 : Promenons-nous dans les bois**

.

Trois semaines ont passé depuis la dernière attaque des manticores, qui sont plus que jamais sur le qui-vive, attendant le moindre faux pas de leurs ennemis, qui sans aucun doute allaient riposter, mais sans savoir véritablement à qui s'en prendre hormis les moldus ou les « sang-de-bourbes ». Des nuits complètes étaient donc nécessaires pour être au mieux de leur forme. Mais c'est sans compter sur quelques désagréments.

Impossible pour Hermione de dormir convenablement depuis deux jours, la cause: James Potter et ses élucubrations rêveuses. Mais cette nuit, ça dépassait tout. Comment diable les autres maraudeurs faisaient-ils?

**- Cochon rose… cochon bleu… Lily… je préfère le cochon bleu… non Lily… pas le cochon rose… le cochon bleu, c'est le meilleur… ou alors l'autruche jaune… j'aime bien l'autruche jaune… **

Elle souffla d'ennui, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, essayant de trouver une meilleure position, mais ce fut proprement inutile. La seule raison de sa veillée nocturne se trouvait dans la même pièce.

Un rire étouffé sur sa droite lui indiqua que Sirius était également réveillé, et bel et bien un habitué de la situation, qu'il trouvait amusante. Sans doute car pour une fois, il ne fut pas le seul que cela dérangeait.

**- Oh un lapin rose… **

Hermione grinça des dents puis elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se leva et une fois dans la salle de bain, se rinça le visage d'eau froide. Deux nuits exécrables, deux nuits dont elle ne récupérait pas, la fatigue se faisant plus pesante due aux entraînements des manticores. Et une Hermione Granger épuisée, c'est une Hermione Granger à fleur de peau. Elle en avait touché un mot à l'intéressé lui-même mais celui-ci semblait peu s'en soucier, sans doute pensait-il déranger seulement Armand.

Mais au vu du regard que lui avait lancé Sirius il y a quelques minutes, seule sa profonde amitié devait l'empêcher d'agir et de remédier au problème nocturne de James. Grand bien lui fasse.

Après tout, il est notoire que les relations entre James et Lui sont tendues. Elle n'a donc aucun attachement particulier avec lui, si ce n'est qu'il serait le futur père de son meilleur ami. Détail qu'elle préférait occulter pour le moment, elle aurait le loisir d'y penser plus tard.

C'est avec cette grande résolution, qu'elle retourna dans la chambre, le pas volontaire. Elle se déplaça souplement vers chacun des lits et y récupéra tous les coussins qu'elle put, sous l'œil curieux et amusé de Sirius qui s'était légèrement redressé. Puis elle les plaça au bout de son lit, attrapa sa baguette, et se remit confortablement dans sa couche.

Avec un sourire mutin vers Sirius, elle lui fit signe de se recoucher, avant qu'elle ne souffle un waddiwasi sur les coussins en direction de James, dont ces derniers foncèrent droit sur lui. Cela eu pour effet son réveil brutal, alors que Sirius et elle serraient leur oreiller sur leur visage pour dissimuler un éclat de rire.

**- Bordel, c'était quoi ça? C'est toi Patmol? **

Seule sa tête ressortait de sous sa couette, ses yeux vissés dans ceux d'Armand, qui eu un mal fou à se contrôler lorsque celui-ci feinta un ronflement.

**- Eh, tu dors Pat? **Chuchota James.

Un deuxième ronflement lui répondit.

C'est en bougonnant que James se recoucha, ignorant la soudaine bonne humeur de deux de ses camarades de chambrés, malgré l'heure tardive.

Au petit matin, Hermione se fit la réflexion que finalement elle venait de trouver la solution contre le petit problème nocturne de James, ses délires rêveurs ayant cessé.

.

La matinée se déroula normalement, sans accrochages apparent avec James. Apparent. Cela faisait un peu trop longtemps à son goût que Potter ne l'avait pas provoqué.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Alors qu'Armand discutait avec Lucian et Blaise dans un couloir, les maraudeurs qui passaient par hasard dans le coin, eurent la sublime idée, du moins trois d'entre eux, de se joindre à la conversation.

**- Allons Dela, tu ne nous présentes pas à tes si charmants amis, **s'exclama James en insistant sur le mot charmant.

Bizarrement Remus préféra rester en retrait et observer de loin, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, alors que Peter se réjouissait déjà du futur spectacle, et Sirius bien droit aux côtés de James.

_En bon chien de garde, _pensa Drago avec ironie.

Avec un geste de la main, Armand les désigna paresseusement:

**- Lucian, Blaise, je vous présente les maraudeurs, l'orgueilleux Sirius Black, **un sourire se plaquant fièrement sur son faciès**, Peter Pettigrew, et l'érudit Remus Lupin, **dont les sourcils se levèrent d'étonnement lorsque les serpentards lui sourirent subtilement. **Les maraudeurs, je vous présente Lucian Douglas et Blaise Dickens, mais vous le saviez déjà.**

**- Ta mémoire défaille déjà Dela.**

**- Oh, toutes mes excuses Potter, j't'ai (pas) vu, tu es tellement insignifiant, **rétorqua Armand tout sourire, sous les ricanements des serpents. **Et voici l'arrogant James Potter, qui suppose être supérieur à la masse grouillante que nous sommes. **

**- Ce n'est pas une supposition, c'est seulement une vérité. Je ne vais tout de même pas me plaindre d'être bien plus fort que la plupart des élèves, **admit-il en haussant des épaules, avant de reprendre narquois, **mais peut-être devrai-je te le prouver. Un petit défi, ça te tente?**

**- Non.**

**- Peur? Merlin, tu es un gryffondor, et la maison des courageux a une réputation à tenir.**

Tandis que les verts et argents fixés moqueurs les lions, se retenant difficilement de rire, Armand lui ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son amusement.

**- Et moi en bon gryffondor, tu voudrais que je tombe tête la première dans ton piège de minable, me outrant et déclarant « Bien sûr que je n'ai pas peur, je suis prêt à relever le défi ». Pff tu es tellement prévisible que ça en devient décevant Potter. On m'avait pourtant dit que tu pouvais te montrer ingénieux. Encore des ragots?**

Mais le sourire narquois de James ne s'évapora pas, bien au contraire et il ajouta:

**- Je ne parle pas de défi individuel, mais collectif, par pur solidarité, **en clignant exagérément des cils. **Vous êtes partant?** questionna-t-il en direction des autres maraudeurs. Si Sirius et Peter n'hésitèrent pas une seconde, voyant là une nouvelle occasion de se lâcher, Remus resta plus tempéré dans son avis et son regard se fit plus hésitant lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Armand.

**- Je ne sais pas Corny.**

Et Armand renchérit:

-** Je suis d'accord avec toi Remus, je te déconseille fortement de te joindre à eux.**

Ce fut Sirius qui fit pencher la balance en leur faveur en acclamant haut et fort: Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours. Remus bougea sa tête de gauche à droit, et fataliste en échangeant un sourire avec Dela, déclara:

**- Un pour tous, tous pour un.**

**- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais,** s'esclaffa Armand.

**- Dans tous les cas, j'assumerai,** assura-t-il pareillement.

Armand se tourna vers ses complices, avec tous une étrange lueur au fond de leurs prunelles, et Blaise précisa que naturellement leur ami Sebastian de la maison Serdaigle serait bien évidement de la partie, afin d'être à égalité.

_Égalité mes fesses, ce sera juste plus distrayant. _

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sirius qui prit les choses en main en expliquant les règles du pari. Le lieu: en cours de métamorphoses, puisque c'est un des moments où les quatre maisons sont réunies, donc Lucian, Blaise, Sebastian et Armand, de même pour les maraudeurs dans leur totalité. Le but : faire le plus de dégâts possible sans se faire prendre par la redoutable McGo dont rien ne lui échappe. Particularité: tous les coups sont permis.

Avant de se séparer, James, avec le consentement de ses amis, précisa que si leurs adversaires perdaient, ils danseraient dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner la Chicken Dance qui consistait à agitait ses bras repliés et à remuer des fesses d'avant en arrière, les jambes à demi fléchies. D'ailleurs c'était sans savoir que quelques années plus tard cela inspirerait un cracmol français qui connaîtrait un franc succès avec sa danse des canards.

Néanmoins, Dela et ses serpents acceptèrent et préférèrent garder le secret sur le gage des maraudeurs s'il se révélait être les perdants.

Et Sirius déclara solennellement: **« Que les meilleurs gagnent. »**

.

.

Hermione, qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, croisa Istehar Patil qui pestait contre un animal touffu aux poils gris perle qu'elle tenait à moitié dans ses bras.

-** Tout va comme tu veux ?**

La jeune fille leva la tête vers la voix qui l'abordait et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnu Armand.

-** Salut Armand. Oui ça va, c'est juste ma chatte qui se comporte bizarrement depuis quelque temps,** dit-elle en désignant l'animal dans ses bras, et ledit animal releva sa bouille lunaire comme s'il comprenait qu'on parlait de lui. Hermione pouffa quand elle vit deux yeux gris, ronds comme des billes qui lui donnait un air ahuri et surtout l'air du chat le plus idiot du monde.

**- Moi je la trouve adorable.**

-** Oh mais elle l'est en temps normale. Mais bon, je me demande ce qu'elle avait dans la tête lorsqu'elle m'a griffé les fesses.**

**- Peut-être un cauchemar.**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, Leona n'est pas prête à remettre les pattes dans la bibliothèque, madame Pince m'a littéralement mise à la porte.**

**- J'imagine que se faire griffer le fessier ne doit pas être agréable et donc ta voix a dû résonner dans son sanctuaire, troublant son repos.**

**- C'est un assez bon résumé,** rit-elle en se remémorant la tête de la bibliothécaire. **On se voit plus tard, je dois remettre mon fauve à la tour, au risque que sa lubie de greffage de popotin se répande,** maugréa-t-elle en fusillant sa chatte.

-** Juste comme ça, soit à l'heure pour le dîner ce soir, cela risque d'être… magistrale.**

**- Ce sera drôle?**

**- Totalement.**

Et avec un dernier signe, Armand prit congé.

.

* * *

Malgré les préjugés, certains serpentards ne rechignent pas à étudier à la bibliothèque, comme moi. J'aime les livres, ils vous apprennent, vous guident, presque comme un mentor mais sans vous juger. J'aime cet endroit, c'est si paisible, à l'exception de tout à l'heure avec une serdaigle aux cordes vocales impressionantes.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse transporter par la plénitude du lieux. Assez de révisions pour aujourd'hui, mes cours et surtout les aspics peuvent largement attendre. Moins de deux ans. De toute manière, je sais pertinemment que j'en aurai moins que Lui. Peu importe, je reste le préféré de mère, sa réussite.

Malgré mon ressentiment à son égard et ma rancune, je garde précieusement sur moi à tout instant une photo de nous deux, lorsque nous étions encore petits garçons, où nous nous entendions encore bien, même si je doute que nous ayons été un jour vraiment complices. Non, cette complicité de frère, il ne l'a découverte qu'avec ce Potter de malheur. C'est là que le bas blesse.

Sur la photo, nous sommes tout deux très beaux. Sirius se tient comme à son habitude, droit et le port altier, une lueur d'insolence dans le regard et un sourire en coin, tandis que son coude se pose nonchalamment sur le haut du fauteuil où je pose, les bras écartés sur les deux accoudoirs, comme un petit prince...le petit prince à sa mère. Sûrement a-t-elle deviné que je serai déjà plus malléable que mon frère, plus obéissant aux principes des grands sang-purs, et surtout à ceux de notre famille. Quelle fine observatrice. Cette image dit tout de nous, lui déjà indépendant dans ses propres opinions, et moi le parfait et obéissant fils Black. Mais je sais que seul lui possède ce charisme énigmatique, qui fascine et envoûte son entourage, même ma mère. C'est pour cela que sa haine est si grande envers lui, car en dépit de tout je crois qu'elle a encore un infime attachement pour lui, et c'est cela qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas. En réalité son amour n'a d'égale que sa haine désormais pour celui qui aurait dû être le fils prodigue.

Moi, je suis son lot de consolation. La dernière personne à qui se rattacher. Regulus Arcturus Black.

Je serai toujours vu comme le frère de Sirius, et cela par tous, les élèves comme les professeurs. Et même par Elle. Mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Depuis peu, certaines personnes tournent autour de moi, peut-être ont-elles remarqué des qualités qui feraient fureur chez les mangemorts. Car je n'ignore pas que les septièmes et sixièmes années seront appelés à le devenir prochainement, pour la plupart volontairement. Et pour la plupart des serpentards.

Quelle fierté ce serait pour ma mère, pas besoin d'être explicite pour le savoir.

Je contemple une dernière fois l'image de deux frères. Une photo prise un mois avant l'entrée de Sirius à Poudlard. En l'observant un peu plus, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il avait déjà l'intention de marquer d'une pierre blanche son entrée. Et gryffondor fut cette pierre qui introduit les problèmes à venir.

Mais au fond de moi, je regrette cette époque. Et cette fascination qu'il exerce sur les autres, elle ne me fait pas défaut. Car quelque part je l'envie, l'admire même pour ce courage à défier quiconque, à se démarquer du troupeau, et à imposer sa volonté aux nôtres.

Finalement Sirius, tu n'as pas compris que, malgré le dégoût que t'inspire ton nom, notre nom, ton caractère fait de toi indéniablement un membre de notre famille. Un fort. Un puissant. Un Black.

.

* * *

La grande salle est pleine et le dîner va être servi. Tous les élèves sont réunis, à l'exception de quatre personnes.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène pouffe discrètement et jubile d'avance quant au résultat du pari, tandis que son meilleur ami lui lance un regard de connivence. Leurs deux autres complices restent flegmatiques, bien qu'impatients à l'arrivée des perdants. On ne devrait jouer que lorsqu'on est sûr de gagner, qu'à cela ne tienne, ça leur donnera une leçon.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître quatre jeunes hommes habillés en robes courtes et blanches virginales. Enfin habillés, c'est vite dit. Les termes travesti et déguisé sont plus appropriés, avec leur maquillage à outrance. En effet, tout en prenant la pose telles des pin-up, les « maraudeuses » s'avancent parmi les têtes médusées de leurs camarades d'école, bientôt suivit par des cris et sifflements appréciateurs ainsi que de nombreux fou rires. Enfin la table gryffondor acclament les charmantes demoiselles qui se dirigent vers Dela et Lily.

**- Vous êtes royales mesdemoiselles, **lâche Armand entre deux fou rires.

**- Je dirai même que vous me subjuguez les filles, **enchaîne joyeusement Moïra qui se fait une place « délicatement » entre Armand et Lily, sous l'œil furibond de cette dernière.

C'est la phrase de trop qui, sous l'impulsion du moment, fait éclater de rire Hermione, attirant l'attention de certains élèves, plus particulièrement des manticores. Depuis combien de temps cela n'est-il pas arrivé?

Alors qu'Armand ne cesse de rire, Sirius prend une voix de faussé et déclare hautainement en bougeant son index en signe de négation:

**- Tut tut tut menu frontin, cela ne m'amuse point. Essayez de vous tenir en gentleman et cessez de vous montrer en spectacle, ce n'est guère une façon de se comporter en société et surtout en présence des gentes dames que nous sommes, mes amies et moi-même. **

Pour accentuer la démonstration, les « filles » pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés, trémoussent à l'unisson leurs fesses et poitrines rembourrées, ce qui attise l'hilarité d'Armand et des élèves, sous l'applaudissement de Dumbledore, Neville et d'autres professeurs qui n'ont su résister, comme cette chère McGonagall qui ne peut cependant retenir un sourire attendri.

Toutefois l'attention Albus retombe irrémédiablement sur Hermione. Quel plaisir de réentendre son rire clair et doux, comme autrefois. Cela prouve que rien n'est perdu. Apparemment les maraudeurs ont enfin trouvé des adversaires à leur hauteur. Et d'après la réaction enchantée de ces derniers, nul doute qu'ils sont particulièrement satisfaits de cette belle victoire sur les célèbres gryffondors. Sans doute qu'ils en auront vengé plus d'un.

C'est une belle soirée.

.

* * *

_Quelque part, dans une des nombreuses forêts de l'Angleterre_

Un homme sort un cigarillo d'un boîtier en argent, gravé aux initiales E.R, et l'allume dans la pénombre qui l'entoure, dont les volutes de fumée noires forment de larges spirales.

La brise qui traverse les feuilles des arbres lui parvient pour effleurer ses longs cheveux cuivres qui caressent le haut de ses reins, tandis que quelques mèches lui balayent le visage, d'où ressortent deux yeux bleus aussi clairs qu'une rivière .

Sa peau légèrement hâlée, camouflée par une chemise remontée aux trois quarts, laisse facilement entrevoir un bras gauche marqué d'une tête de mort crachant un serpent. La marque des ténèbres. Il ne prend pas la peine de la cacher ce soir.

Ses partenaires ne devraient plus tarder. Trois légers bruits au son étouffé lui indique leurs présences, qu'il aperçoit une fois sorti de l'ombre. Une femme aux paupières lourdes d'une vingtaine d'année et deux hommes dans la même tranche d'âge: Bellatrix Lestrange, accompagnée de son mari et de son beau-frère, Rodolphus et Rabastan du même nom.

Génial, la famille foldingue au grand complet. S'il est notoire que les Lestrange font partie des plus fidèles mangemorts, il l'est encore plus que lui-même soit un des favoris de Voldemort. Plus encore qu'eux, et au même titre que Lucius, bien que celui-ci soit son bras droit. Qu'importe, ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qu'il recherche contrairement à Malefoy, son combat n'est que personnel. Et c'est en cela qu'il se différencie des autres mangemorts et des dingues qui lui ont été désignés ce soir.

Des réflexions mûrement réfléchies, un instinct de survie et des réflexes aiguisés, une intelligence bien supérieure à la moyenne, et un charme hypnotique, en font un adversaire redoutable et bien plus dangereux que les Lestrange.

Dommage, il aurait préféré plus de subtilité, mais avec eux dans les parages, aucune chance. Ce sera un massacre pur et dur pour les victimes malchanceuses de ce soir.

La voix grave de Rodolphus interrompt le calme ambiant.

**- Prêts Rosier?**

Evan Rosier tire une dernière bouffée de son cigarillo, s'en débarrasse par un evanesco (pas de preuve) et s'étire tel un félin.

_Quand faut y aller._

Pourtant, son instinct lui souffle que cette nuit sera différente des autres, plus… excitante. Il enfile sa cape et sa cagoule de mangemort et rejoint ses partenaires, marchant sur le sentier battu qui borde un village moldu visible depuis leur position.

.

.

Les flammes léchaient le ciel et les hurlements de terreur résonnaient comme une dernière prière face à leurs bourreaux qui, sans pitié, frappaient de leurs sorts impardonnables hommes, femmes et enfants, ne faisant aucune distinction.

Dans un coin d'une maison en ruine où commence à s'entasser plusieurs cadavres, un adolescent tient dans ses bras sa petite sœur tremblotante devant une Bellatrix qui se lèche les lèvres de gourmandise.

Alors qu'elle lève sa baguette, son poignet est retenu par Evan.

**- Non. **

**- Que fais-tu? **Aboie-t-elle en dégageant son bras d'un geste sec.

**- Ce sont des enfants.**

**- Et alors? Toi aussi tu en as tué! **

**- Je n'en ai fait souffrir aucun. **Son ton est sans appel, et son corps tendu indique qu'il entent bien être obéit. **N'oublie pas qui je suis.**

Bellatrix s'éloigne fulminante, lui laissant la besogne d'achever les deux gamins. Il croise le regard du jeune garçon, et y voit comme une lueur de défi. Il sait qu'il va mourir mais il fait face à son faucheur. C'est si rare à son âge. Mais il en a assez ce soir, et il ne juge pas utile de les tuer, n'étant d'aucune manière une menace bien que l'ado sera bientôt un homme. Il se détourne d'eux, lorsqu'un cri de femme résonne, ainsi que des supplications. Et il en connaît parfaitement la signification.

Par Salazar, aucun mangemort ne devrait s'abaisser à cet acte barbare même si la femme en question est une moldue, et surtout si c'est une moldue.

Voilà sûrement la raison de sa présence parmi eux. Imposer des limites, et Rabastan vient d'en franchir une à l'instant.

Il marche vivement vers les plaintes et la scène qui se joue devant lui est des plus dégradante. Le cadet Lestrange se moule sur une jeune femme dont les vêtements ont été arrachés, une main tenant ses poignets tandis que l'autre pétrit sauvagement sa poitrine encore juvénile. Alors qu'il s'apprête à la pénétrer durement, un rayon le touche et Rabastan se sent projeter en arrière, pour finir en une chute brutale.

**- Tu te comportes comme un vulgaire animal Lestrange. **La voix de Rosier est si froide et dénuée d'émotion, qu'elle le pétrifie un instant, avant de se relever. Et comme une révélation, il commence à comprendre le Lord qui en a fait un de ses rares favoris. L'impression de se trouver piéger dans un étau avec un serpent qui attend la moindre faille pour lui enfoncer dans ses chaires ses crocs venimeux. Alors il attend que Rosier se détourne de lui, ne voulant prendre le risque de lui tourner le dos, même si c'est un mangemort. D'autant plus que c'est un mangemort. Comme lui, sans pitié envers la vermine, et étrangement c'est-ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque Rosier le fixait.

Mais il n'aura pas à patienter longtemps, quatre bruits de transplanage retentissent près deux. Et ce n'est due qu'à leurs réflexes de combattant qu'ils évitent les rayons verts. L'Avada vient de les louper de peu.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus accourent, rapidement rejoint par quatre ombres qui se faufilent à travers les survivants et les débris, vers eux.

Tous comprennent que ce sera du un contre un.

Les flammes finissent par dévoiler leurs visages, laissant voir un bref étonnement, bien vite remplacé par la rage pour les Lestrange, contrairement à l'air satisfait qu'arbore Rosier. Enfin ils se montrent.

Travers, Yaxley, Dolohov et McNair s'avancent. Les premières victimes des chasseurs de mangemorts, les Manticores. Ainsi donc ils ne sont pas dépourvus d'humour, et prendre l'apparence de leurs victimes demande aussi une bonne dose de cran, et de moquerie à leur égard.

Oh oui, il savait que cette nuit serait différente.

L'affrontement visuel cesse dès la première offensive de celui qui se désigne comme son adversaire, sous la personne de Dolohov. Rosier riposte avec agilité aux gestes précis et rapides de son ennemi, sans pour autant lui laisser le temps d'observer les autres duels. Et c'est le but apparemment, afin de mieux les isoler les uns des autres.

Rosier se délecte de son combat, son adversaire est expérimenté et n'a aucune hésitation. Il note tout de même qu'il se déplace avec grâce et ses réflexes sont excellents, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter son excitation. De plus, ce ne sont que des sorts informulés, ce qui témoigne de son habilité et de sa puissance.

Les sort fusent dans tous les sens, et les attaques de Rosier sont également puissantes, lui aussi est entraîné au combat, et ce depuis son enfance. Cela fait bientôt une heure qu'ils se battent, et bien que leurs respirations à tous se fait saccader et que le combat ralentit, personne ne flanche. Mais ils s'en aperçoivent surtout au polynectar qui commence à perdre de son effet.

Malheureusement les bonnes choses ont une fin et les aurores arrivent par groupe. Ce qui n'est pas au goût de Rosier qui n'a qu'une obsession, voir le vrai visage de son ennemi qui a su lui procurer tant de plaisir. Il profite de la diversion des aurores pour lui lancer un diffindo afin de lui trancher une partie de l'épaule, le temps de l'affaiblir et de le maîtriser. Mais il n'a pas vu Rodolphus se faire projeter dans sa direction, qui fait dériver le sort de sa cible initiale, touchant son antagoniste au ventre. Le cri qui sort de la bouche du presque Dolohov est aigu, mais Rosier ne peut se poser plus de question, se protégeant des débris volant dans sa direction, due au sort défensif de son ennemi. Il relève la tête et remarque qu'ils sont à plusieurs mètres du village désormais, ce que recherchait probablement ce dernier. L'isoler, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

Il perçoit un souffle rapide et douloureux suivit d'un gémissement.

_Le ventre. Non, non, NON. Hors de question qu'il meurt, je veux encore l'affronter, hors de question qu'il crève par la faute de cet empoté de Rodolphus. Debout._

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsque apparaît dans son champs de vision les trois ombres qui accompagnaient son ennemi. Mais il ne peut apercevoir leur tête, étant dissimulées sous une capuche. Il perçoit à nouveau un mouvement sur sa gauche, une des ombres tire un corps d'une jeune personne, ne pouvant distinguer s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Quand ses yeux sont attirés vers le visage à découvert de son ennemi. Un beau visage délicat, malgré la sueur et la suie qui le recouvrent, et dont les paupières sont clauses. Celles-ci papillonnent rapidement et les pupilles de Rosier sont aimantées vers le chocolat lumineux de la jeune personne.

Rosier laisse filer un léger ricanement, car ce sont indéniablement les plus beaux yeux haineux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Quelle contradiction.

D'après le corps qu'il entrevoit dans les bras d'un des manticores, cela ressemble plus à un corps de jeune garçon d'après sa morphologie, mais ces yeux… ces yeux sont ceux d'une femme. Comme cette bouche trop pleine. Il en est presque certain. Presque, car un doute subsiste. Il aurait aimé l'observer de plus près mais sa garde rapprochée ne lui en donne pas l'occasion et ils transplanent.

_._

_._

Rosier rentre au manoir euphorique, ce combat fut un véritable divertissement, enfin des adversaires de taille, des adversaires de grandes valeurs. Leur mort n'en sera que plus délicieuse.

Néanmoins son ennemi particulier lui laisse un goût amer, le sentiment d'être incomplet. Il ne sait toujours pas à qui il a eu affaire, et il ne supporte pas de rester dans le flou. Un détail lui échappe. Il passe et repasse les images dans sa tête, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il a besoin d'une pensine.

Mais cela attendra le lendemain, car il se sent encore d'humeur joueuse et quoi de mieux qu'un autre corps à corps pour finir cette soirée en beauté auprès d'une de ses maîtresses.

Oui, c'est une belle soirée.

.

* * *

Le professeur Neville Shorttop, anciennement Londubat, affalé dans son fauteuil personnel, triture doucement à son cou un pendentif spécial contenant un sablier.

Une tasse fumante de thé au jasmin repose sur son bureau, qu'il ne touche pas, le préférant froid.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par l'entraînement et soupire. Puis il ouvre le quatrième et dernier tiroir sur sa droite, d'où il sort un cahier relié en cuir pourpre, et dont la ficelle se dénoue d'elle-même.

Après une énième lecture, il le referme et le repose à sa place. Il détache son pendentif, le place à la lueur des chandelles et à hauteur du visage.

_Bientôt. _

Et s'écartant de son bureau, il contemple le ciel sans nuage, paisible.

C'est une belle soirée.

.

* * *

Les manticores se déplacent silencieusement à travers le château, Drago en éclaireur, Theo tenant précautionneusement Hermione dont le souffle faiblit, et Blaise fermant la marche.

La tête d'Hermione dandine selon le rythme des pas contre le torse du rapace, ses bras flottant dans le vide. Un raccourci les mène rapidement au septième étage et ils passent dans la salle-sur-demande. Theo la couche dans un grand lit avec autant de délicatesse que possible, comme si sa peau était de porcelaine.

Puis il examine la blessure qui lui arrache une grimace, signe de sa gravité, pendant que Blaise lui éponge le front et que Drago la déshabille afin de nettoyer la crasse de son corps, diminuant ainsi une éventuelle propagation de l'infection. Même un bandage fut déchiré par le sort du mangemort.

Sa température haussait dangereusement, mais elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux et ils interceptèrent ceux de Blaise.

**- Elle est réveillée**, signala-t-il à ses amis, alors qu'il approchait son oreille de sa bouche, pour mieux écouter le murmure qui s'en échappait.

Devant son apparente incompréhension, Drago réagit promptement.

**- Que dit-elle?**

**- Elle veut…** il tourne la tête une dernière fois vers elle et devant son acquiescement, **elle veut Moïra Otter**.

Dès les mots prononcés, Theo s'élance dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre si un préfet lui barre le chemin.

.

Moïra ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et cela depuis des heures. Étrange quand on sait quelle grosse dormeuse elle fait. Mais cette nuit était différente… oppressante. Elle avait un pressentiment, et devait absolument prendre l'air. Elle étouffait. Mais arriver dans la salle commune, complètement vide, ne suffit plus. Elle devait sortir. Alors qu'elle passait le premier couloir menant aux cuisine, des pas à vives allures se dirigeaient droit sur elle. Sortant sa baguette, qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais, elle se positionna.

**- Lumos. Qui est là?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Les pas se firent encore plus vifs et apparut Sebastian essoufflé qui la scrutait, vérifiant son identité.

**- Moïra Otter?** Son ton était pressé et elle fronça les sourcils.

**- C'est moi. Tu es l'ami d'Armand?** La question résonnant plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

**- Oui.**

Elle comprit instantanément qu'il y avait un problème, et son pressentiment se confirma.

-** Mène-moi à elle. Vite!** Le pressa-t-elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trahi en nommant Armand au féminin, d'après le visage désormais fermé de Theo. Mais ce dernier faisait confiance à Hermione et il lui montra le chemin.

Moïra transpirait d'angoisse et courrait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la salle, elle stoppa net devant deux serpentards accaparés par leurs tâches mais qui lui dirent d'avancer.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard et Drago, distant, débuta :

**- Avant tu dois savoir que…**

**- Pas besoin,** le coupa Theo, **il semblerait qu'elle soit déjà au courant pour Elle. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Laisse-là passer.**

Moïra se dépêcha de rejoindre Armand à la vue de son visage pâle. Et découvrant ses bandes:

**- Je comprends.**

Tant mieux, car eux ne comprenaient pas. Et Theo soupira.

_C'était pourtant une belle soirée._

_._

_._

* * *

**Et oui, malgré tout Hermione n'est pas superwoman. Sinon j'ai pris du retard dans ma publication, mais la caractéristique d'un imprévu est de tomber au moment où on l'attend le moins. Bref ce fut quand même un plus long chapitre que d'habitude: premières apparitions de Regulus et d'Evan Rosier. Vous les trouvez comment? ^^**

**Sans compter le mystère qui s'amplifie autour de notre Moïra.**

**Prochain chapitre: "Le sang et le vin ont la même couleur".**

**A bientôt**

**Hilaidora ;)**


	11. Chapter11

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, je vous laisse directement découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, après mes remerciements à : Wenlina, Cha Darcy, Susan de Sade, Istehar, Umbris (je n'ai pas oublié ton MP, je vais y répondre) Olivia 91, fanfantasy07, Kaomisha, Lilione (à qui j'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi passer un bon moment) la Choupette tyrannique, Amand1 et Choupy.**

**Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mes je vous conseille vivement la fic Le flambeau vivant qui est traduite par la talentueuse Louisemiches.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Les dialogues ;** _les pensées_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Le sang et le vin ont la même couleur**

**.**

Rappel:

Moïra se dépêcha de rejoindre Armand à la vue de son visage pâle. Et découvrant ses bandes:

- Je comprends mieux.

Tant mieux, car eux ne comprenaient pas. Et Theo soupira.

C'était pourtant une belle soirée.

.

.

Ils furent tous interrompus par les soubresauts d'Hermione. Sortie de sa torpeur, Moïra vint coller son corps contre celui d'Armand, la tenant fermement contre elle, posant son menton sur sa tête, et sa main gauche contre le ventre salement abîmé d'Hermione.

Theo avait stoppé l'écoulement du sang et plus ou moins guérit la profonde blessure, mais les manticores savaient que ce n'était pas suffisant. La fièvre montait et le visage d'Hermione gagnait encore en pâleur.

Moïra se mit à murmurer une mélopée de plus en plus vite, serrant plus fort Hermione contre elle, plus concentrée que jamais.

Il fallut attendre près d'une heure avant qu'elle ne cesse, les autres manticores réunies autour du lit, analysant attentivement la situation.

Sentant que la température baissait légèrement, Moïra se retira et remonta la couverture sur la gryffondor, avant de se poser au bout du lit, face à cette dernière.

**- Je ne suis pas contre une petite explication, Otter. **Lâcha Drago, irrité. Blaise et Theo ne dirent pas un mot, mais leurs regards confirmèrent.

**- Une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, je n'aime pas me répéter. **

.

C'est une nuit agitée pour Hermione. Elle ne sent plus son ventre, et l'impression d'être dans du coton s'immisce en elle. La chaleur est partout, tout autour d'elle. Mais elle respire bien, beaucoup mieux depuis la fin de l'affrontement désastreuse contre les mangemorts. Ses paupières s'ouvrent et, le regard vitreux, elle tourne lentement la tête, en recherche d'un indice, quelque chose qui lui fournirait l'expliaction d'une Moïra serrée contre elle, sans compter la présence de trois jeunes hommes en travers de l'énorme lit. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne dormaient.

Mais la douleur se réveille, et celle de son ventre hausse. Elle passe la main dessus et ressent sous ses doigts une large entaille qui a été refermée. Encore une cicatrice qu'elle peut ajouter à son palmarès.

**- Il va falloir que tu te tiennes tranquille, au moins pendant deux semaines, **prévient Theo, la forçant à le regarder, **et encore c'est certainement grâce à l'intervention d'Otter.**

Drago, Theo et Blaise se relèvent et fixent Armand. Drago a la jambe nerveuse et les lèvres serrées.

**- T'as vraiment une sale tête**.

Hermione sourit en retour, consciente de leur inquiétude.

**- Ça va passer, comme toujours.**

**- Bien, maintenant « Armand » nous désirons comprendre pourquoi tu as fait appel à Otter, pas que nous ne soyons pas reconnaissant envers toi miss, **déclare Blaise en lui jetant un coup d'œil, puis revenant à Hermione, **nous te sommes fidèles mais nous attendons tout de même des réponses claires. Pourquoi nous garder en-dehors? Et pourquoi lui avoir révélé que tu es une femme? **

Parmi ses hommes, contrairement aux apparences, c'est Blaise dont les questions sans réponses exaspèrent le plus. Etant le plus clairvoyant de tous, marcher dans l'inconnu l'insupporte. Mais il remarque qu'à ce point, il en est de même pour ses amis.

Hermione se hissa en s'aidant de ses coudes et de Drago la soutenant. Elle sent encore le corps de Moïra près du sien, mais ne s'est pas encore tournée vers elle. Alors qu'elle le fait, les yeux de Moïra ne traduisent rien de plus que de la joie à son encontre. Pas de curiosité, pas de méfiance et encore moins de la peur. Elle se place en direction de ses hommes.

**- Franchement, je ne saurai vous dire clairement ce qui m'a poussé à la réclamer. C'était comme… une impulsion. **

Les manticores comprirent qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus dessus pour l'instant, elle-même semblait troubler, et la fatigue marquait ses traits. Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et aucun n'en fit commentaire, tandis que leurs yeux parlaient pour eux : ils y reviendraient plus tard. Puis Hermione reprit :

**- Mais je ne me l'explique pas pour mon identité. Je ne le lui ai jamais révélé. **

Moïra vit quatre visages lui faire face, un grand sourire de contentement plaqué sur le sien. Puis roulant des yeux en constatant l'attitude plus qu'hostile des hommes:

**- Mais enfin, pas la peine de me fixer de la sorte. Si je le sais, c'est simplement parce que je suis une fine observatrice, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, **en indiquant Hermione d'un doigt autoritaire devant son air perplexe. **Rassurez-vous je pense sincèrement que je suis la seule à l'avoir vu. Après tout, les jeunes de notre âge ne font jamais attention à ce genre de détail. Quoique, en fait les adultes non plus. Il faut vraiment avoir l'œil, et tant mieux pour moi, je l'ai. **Finit-elle sur une note chantante.

**- Et donc? **Demande sévèrement Theo, qui commence à faire les cents pas devant eux, une sensation d'incohérence au fond de l'estomac.

**- La pomme d'Adam. Seuls les hommes sont affublés d'une pomme d'Adam, qui se situe au niveau de la gorge. Bien sûr elle est plus proéminente chez certains que d'autres, mais elle reste visible. Le fait que personne à Poudlard ne l'ai remarqué définit cependant assez bien votre talent à tous pour dissimuler vos véritables identités.** **Pour "Armand", les bandages ont complété le personnage.** Comme l'air ambiant se fait tendu, elle ajoute avec légèreté:

**- Et bien oui, je suppose qu'elle n'ait pas la seule à mentir sur elle. Mais bon, ça ne me regarde pas.**

**- Depuis quand le sais-tu? **Poursuivit Blaise se retenant de la secouer.

**- Le premier cour de potion.**

**- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit pour Hermione? **

**- Hermione? Quelle jolie prénom tu as!!! **

**- Otter!!**

**- QUOI?? **Répond-t-elle cette fois avec agressivité, **si elle a pris le risque de changer son identité, ce sont pour des raisons personnelles, et sûrement des bonnes. On ne le fait pas par plaisir!! Alors si elle veut garder ça secret, ce n'est pas à moi à la forcer. On a tous des secrets, et personne ne fait exception. J'étais prête à patienter le temps qu'il fallait…jusqu'à ce soir. Et même si elle avait souhaitait continuer à me le cacher, quelle différence? Pour moi elle reste elle, Armand ou…Hermione. J'aurai attendu qu'elle vienne me voir, c'est tout. Il suffit d'attendre le bon moment, et je suis d'une patience à toute épreuve. **

Les yeux furieux, elle se rapprocha fortement d'Hermione.

**- Je n'en dirai pas plus, **bouda-t-elle près du cou de la gryffondor. **Mais n'ayez craintes, avec moi, son secret est bien gardé. **Notant pour elle-même que les trois hommes s'étaient reforgés un masque impénétrable, elle ajouta:

**- Le votre également. **_Et le reste aussi. _

Le silence se faisant pesant, Drago prit l'initiative d'aller visiter les cuisines et ramener de quoi sustenter un régiment entier, Hermione devait impérativement se nourrir. Elle avait puisé dans ses réserves d'énergie, et ces derniers temps, l'appétit lui manquait. Voilà qui règlerait l'affaire, et foi de Malefoy il la forcerait si nécessaire.

.

Une fois rassasiée par les bons soins de Drago, accompagné de deux complices, Hermione se recoucha. Il est à prévoir qu'une prochaine session de manticore aurait lieu dans la semaine, d'après les visages renfrognés des garçons à l'encontre de Moïra. Peut-être pourraient-ils comprendre tous ensemble les nouvelles pièces. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la présence de la Poufsouffle. Ou presque.

C'est ce moment que choisit cette dernière pour remettre les pendules à zéro. Et en présentant sa main droite avec vigueur en signe d'amitié à Armand :

**- Bonjour, je suis Moïra Otter.**

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Hermione prit une bouffée d'air, encore incertaine, mais décida:

**- Bonjour, je suis Hermione…Granger.**

**- C'est un plaisir, **fit Moïra avec un énorme sourire. Puis se positionnant vers les autres manticores, **et vous?**

Ils fixèrent brièvement Hermione, qui haussa subtilement les épaules, synonyme qu'elle leur laissait le choix. Ils répondirent d'une même voix neutre à tour de rôle:

**- Blaise.**

**- Drago.**

**- Sebastian.**

Aucun des membres du clan ne tilta face au mensonge de Theo, après tout il restait méfiant, et Hermione ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le respect des opinions était une règle de base parmi eux.

La jaune et noir hocha la tête et vint également leur serrer la main avec entrain. Heureuse et satisfaite, la jeune fille se recoucha près de sa nouvelle amie, touchant par inadvertance son ventre fragile, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

**- Oh pardon pardon pardon…parfois mon étourderie me rattrape. **Devant les regards lourds de menace des serpentards et les bras croisés de Theo, elle attrapa plusieurs coussins pour les caler sous Hermione, afin de faire oublier sa maladresse. Enfin elle s'éclipsa un moment.

**- Moïra Otter, hein? **Hasarda Theo, les yeux plissés, dans ses pensées. **Quelle fille étrange, innocente d'un côté, et calculatrice de l'autre.**

**- Idem pour moi,** approuva sombrement Drago, **pourtant je ne ressens pas de menaces venant d'elle. Pour l'instant.**

**- Ton instinct?**

**- Mon instinct Grangie, toujours mon instinct, **assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**- Qui sait, peut-être est-ce le destin? **Taquina Theo en se penchant vers elle, s'accoudant sur le montoir du lit, le sourire en coin.

**- J'avoue être largué. Peut-on éclairer ma modeste lanterne? **Blaise venait de louper la pièce du puzzle, et ses doigts tapotaient d'impatience un des accoudoirs du fauteuil.

**- Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais vu le patronus d'Hermione. Et moi non plus par la même occasion. **En réponse à la question muette de celle-ci: **Drago m'en a parlé une fois. Tu veux bien? **

Pourtant elle eu l'impression qu'il attendait autre chose de cette démonstration, qu'une simple curiosité à assouvir. Drago lui tendit sa baguette et elle se sentit à nouveau entière. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de se séparer d'elle, la guerre lui ayant appris à maintes reprises de la garder constamment avec elle, et de la conserver sous son oreiller lors des repos. Une sécurité devenue primordiale.

Et alors qu'elle formula mentalement le sort, une magnifique loutre argentée sortit du morceau de bois pour venir sautiller autour des manticores à toute vitesse, puis revenant se poser sur les genoux de sa propriétaire, quémandant des caresses. Devant le reflet de son âme, une chaleur étrange s'empara d'elle, devant le semblant de réconfort que lui procurait la loutre. Une chaleur qui se propagea jusqu'à ses hommes, hypnotisés par la créature lumineuse, ne bougeant pas un seul de leurs membres. Peur d'interrompre ce moment?

Après une dernière tendresse, la loutre relève son museau et se dissipe sans prévenir. Moïra ouvre la porte de la salle deux secondes après. Bonne synchronisation.

Les hommes prennent congé sous les recommandations d'Hermione, la laissant entre de bonnes mains selon Moïra, pour regagner leur dortoir, l'air débraillé, histoire de faire croire à une folle nuit de jambes en l'air et endormir les soupçons des élèves de leur dortoir.

Puis se retrouvant entre quatre yeux, elle insista sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait en révéler plus à Moïra, au risque de la mettre en danger. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas crédule au point d'ignorer que même sans cela, Moïra de par sa nouvelle relation avec elle, la mettrait tout de même en danger. Et elle ne le lui cacha pas.

**- Quand ça arrivera, tu l'apprendras. Mais j'espère l'éviter. **

**- Je ne te force à rien Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dis. Et j'ai moi-même ma part de responsabilité. Je me doute que tes projets sont illégaux, mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. **

**- C'est-ce que tu penses maintenant, **dit-elle le ton morne, **mais tôt ou tard, tu changeras d'avis, il ne peut en être autrement.** Après une longue réflexion : **le noir fait peur, il a toujours terrifié les humains. Il refusent de voir ce qu'il peut camoufler. Le noir est une peur profondément ancrée dans notre être, on peut l'accepter ou non, mais elle fait partie de nous.**

**- Tant mieux, car c'est ma couleur préférée, bien que proprement définit, le noir n'en soit pas une.**

Cette réponse parut totalement décalée, pourtant cela apaisa Hermione de la même manière que son patronus. Toujours en quête de bonne humeur, Moïra lui montra un plateau remplit de divers gâteaux au chocolat.

**- J'ai été le chercher aux cuisines, il faudrait dire à Drago qu'il n'y à rien de tel que le chocolat pour remettre d'aplomb les blessés. Mais c'est aussi un remède lors des grosses déprimes. **

A ces mots, les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent.

**- Je ne pourrais pas rentrer dans mon dortoir. Les autres vont se poser des questions.** Sa phrase sonnait comme un glas mais la malice de Moïra reprit le dessus.

**- T'inquiète, j'ai une super idée, **au vue de son visage interrogateur, **fais-moi confiance, avec ça tu auras la paix. Repose-toi maintenant, je reste ici, je veille sur toi.**

.

Un peu plus loin, dans les couloirs

Les trois manticores marchaient silencieusement, épuisés mais rassurés. Néanmoins l'aigle affichait un air de contentement pur.

**- Tu nous fais partager? **Râla Blaise, agacé par l'insupportable poufsouffle.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au croisement de leur séparation, Theo leur murmura intimement:

**- Elle a fait un patronus.**

**- Elle le maîtrise depuis sa cinquième année, **intervint Drago. **Ce n'est pas nouv… **mais il ne finit pas, assimilant la signification de la satisfaction de Theo. Un sifflement semblable à celui d'un serpent provenant de Blaise laissa entendre le même sentiment, et approuvant la nouvelle:

**- J'ai envie d'un gin pur-glace, ça tente l'un de vous? **

.

* * *

Le soleil me gène, pourquoi ces fichus rayons ne touchent que mon lit, à MOI?

Je sort doucement du sommeil, pourtant je n'ai pas eu mon quota d'heures. Pas étonnant que je sois un gros dormeur, cette idiote de grosse boule de feu m'empêche de dormir, me forçant à me lever par ses stupides rayons. J'ai déjà pensé à mettre des rideaux aux fenêtres, mais bizarrement dès que j'en accroche, ils flambent. Je soupçonne Lunard de me punir lorsque je vais trop loin dans mes blagues ou quand mon comportement lui déplaît fortement. La faute à qui? Quoique Patmol ne doit pas y être étranger. Il aime s'amuser à mes dépends…c'est réciproque. En revanche, qu'ils ne se plaignent pas quant à mon côté grincheux, puisque naturellement je ne suis pas du matin.

Les ronflements de Sirius me parviennent. D'habitude c'est moi le dernier levé. Étrange, il n'a pas dû passer une bonne nuit, ou alors il a veillé jusque tard dans le nuit.

Une fois sur mes pieds, je m'aperçois que les couches de Remus et Peter sont déjà faites, ainsi que celle de Dela. Où plutôt non, ses draps sont identiques à hier au plis près. Ils n'ont pas été défaits. D'après ma montre, il est dix heures. Dix… heures.

**- DIX HEURES!! PATMOL DEBOUT! VITE!!**

**- C'est quoi ce bordel?! **Grommelle-t-il sous sa couette, puis il me lance un regard noir, **JAMES, si tu avais pris le temps de lire le panneau d'affichage hier dans la salle commune , tu saurais qu'aujourd'hui, le professeur Bonnetronche est ABSENT POUR CAUSE DE MALADIE! On peut donc faire la grasse mat'!**

Après cette douce explication, je m'enfuis rapidement en voyant Sirius se pencher pour attraper sa baguette, et mon sens innée de survie m'avertit que ce n'est sûrement pas pour m'offrir des roses.

J'arrive dans la grande salle, je m'empare d'une pomme et d'un beignet à la rhubarbe et prend la tangente encore une fois après avoir contemplé une Lily en mode harpie. Je plains le pauvre bougre qui l'a mise en colère, mais je dois admettre secrètement que ça m'amuse, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. Mes pas m'amènent dans le parc, puis sous notre arbre, celui des maraudeurs.

Et je n'y ai pas que de bons souvenirs.

La dernière fois, Dela a rit de moi, me disant que mon arrogance me perdrait. Et je sais qu'il n'a pas tort, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je cède aux moindres provocations. Après ça, il m'a affirmé que c'était due à un manque de maturité, mais que ça s'arrangerait.

Je préférerai copiner avec un scroutt à pétard que l'avouer, mais ça m'a soulagé dans un sens. Il était sincère, pas de mépris ni de moquerie. Je crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, car ça ne vient pas d'un des maraudeurs.

J'ai parfaitement conscience d'être James Potter, l'arrogant et le « ptit marrant » de la bande, celui qui destresse chaque situation par ses pitreries. J'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir eu une enfance privilégiée avec des parents aimants. C'est simple, ils m'adorent. Je n'ai jamais cherché à voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, étant un peu nombriliste. Avoir fait la connaissance de Pat, Lunard et Queudver a été l'apothéose. Et Lily Evans fut la seule et unique fille à me remettre à ma place. Et moi, c'est elle que j'adore, elle est mon feu intérieur, et je me consume d'elle. Il n'y aura jamais qu'elle pour moi, les autres filles, je ne les voit pas. Il y a elle, et les autres. Elle, seulement elle. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me la jouer lorsqu'elle est près de moi. Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle me remarque, et je suis prêt à tout pour ça. A tel point que ma jalousie s'est transformée en possessivité. Severus en a payé le prix fort, m'acharnant sans cesse sur lui.

Je sais que ce jour là, dans le parc, quelque chose s'est éteint en elle, quand il l'a insulté de sang-de-bourbe. Depuis, elle ne le fréquente plus. Je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste.

Après cette période, ses sourires se faisaient rares. Alors ça m'a fait un choque de la voir resplendissante dans le train auprès de Dela. J'essaye de me contrôler, mais quand il est question d'elle, je ne peux pas.

Ce n'est pas une histoire de volonté, c'est juste une impossibilité.

Et Severus, c'est peu de dire que je m'en suis voulu après ça. On ne l'a pas qu'humilié, on la blessé au plus profond de ses entrailles. J'ai vu l'imperceptible lueur de regret immédiate après l'insulte. Mais je l'ai ignoré, car ça m'arrangeait trop bien. Enfin, plus aucun vautour auprès de ma Lily si populaire. Ça c'était ce que pensait la première partie de mon être. Mais la seconde, qui s'est faite plus imposante au fil du temps, m'a culpabilisé. C'était une première pour moi, et j'ai découvert le côté très désagréable qu'elle engendrait. J'ai brisé leur amitié. Après ça, il a totalement sombré. Lors de mes escapades à la biblio, ou par l'étude de la carte des maraudeurs, j'ai bien remarqué qu'il fréquente assidûment la réserve.

L'année dernière, Sirius a voulu lui faire une blague de mauvais goût, et quelque part ce fut ma rédemption de lui sauver la vie face à la lycanthropie de Remus. Toutefois ça ne change rien, je ne l'aime pas, c'est viscérale, car intérieurement je sais qu'il connaît des choses, des détails de sa vie qu'elle ne n'a jamais dit à personne à part lui. Comme je la comprends, je ne suis qu'un bouffon à ses yeux.

Avant je me contrefichais des autres, seul comptait l'avis de mes trois amis. D'ailleurs, j'ai perçu le changement d'attitude de Sirius envers Dela. On dirait qu'il l'apprécie. Vraiment. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant j'ai appris avec les années à déchiffrer à peu près les traits de son visage. C'est un exercice difficile, les Black sont des pros en matière de dissimulation émotionnelle.

Mais tout ça, nous tous, ce n'est qu'une question d'apparence.

Cependant, cette année sera un tournant. Je vais changer. Il faut que je change. Dela pense que je ne suis pas un cas irrécupérable, alors je vais le prouver, lui prouver qu'il a raison, de même qu'à Lily.

Je ne veux plus être un putain de connard!

.

* * *

Plus tôt dans la matinée, à des kilomètres de Poudlard

Evan Rosier s'étire doucement, voulant éviter des courbatures inutiles. Il faut dire que cette nuit fut palpitante. Rien que d'y repenser, sa mémoire lui renvoie des ondes d'allégresse intense qui ont parcouru son corps cette nuit, face à son ou sa jeune adversaire. Il doit vérifier. Cela devient urgent.

Des bras enroulent son torse pendant qu'une tête se repose sur son dos, le picorant d'une multitude de baisers.

Rosier se détache, il ne supporte pas les contacts après le sexe, sauf quand il est partant pour d'autres rounds. Ce qui, dirait-on, n'est pas le cas cette fois. Il passe outre le reniflement dédaigneux de sa maîtresse, un comportement peu féminin selon lui, et se rhabille sans lui accorder un regard. Alors qu'il attache sa cape de velours et s'apprête au départ, cette dernière s'adresse à lui, aguicheuse:

**- Tu ne désires vraiment pas me rejoindre? Tu pars déjà?**

**- Non non, je voulais tester un nouveau moyen de s'envoyer en l'air, être totalement habillé, voir si seule l'osmose mentale peut nous faire prendre notre pied, **dit-il blasé.

**- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Rosier? **

Son ton acerbe fit ressortir la frustration que lui a laissé son combat interrompu bien trop tôt, et il la plaque sur le lit, chose qui n'a pas l'air de déplaire à la jeune femme d'après son air réjouit, mais s'estompant progressivement.

**- Mon problème, Turpin, mon problème est que j'ai pris moins de plaisir dans tes bras qu'avec Lui. Tu m'as moins excité que Lui. Voilà mon problème. **

**- Tu as pris du plaisir avec un homme? **Fit-elle mi-dégoûtée mi-déçue.

**- Au combat, petite sotte.**

**- ALORS POURQUOI TU RESTES?**

Lui tournant le dos, avant de passer la porte et de transplaner, il ricane:

**- Brunette.**

.

Transplanant directement dans son manoir, il se dirige vers son bureau afin d'y rédiger une correspondance à un cousin éloigné, élève à Poudlard. Il est toujours bon de se tenir informer, surtout dans le milieu scolaire, c'est un bon terrain pour recruter et observer des talents encore dans l'œuf. Et lui, il possède des yeux partout. La courte missive s'envole, accrochée à la patte d'une chouette aux plumes fauves. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, trois heures après. Rien de bien intéressant dans les quatre premiers paragraphes, mais le cinquième attire son attention, mentionnant un fait inhabituel : quatre nouveaux élèves entrant directement en septième année. Pas plus d'information hélas, l'auteur n'ayant pas jugé opportun de développer.

Tant pis, ou tant mieux. C'est un homme réfléchie, mais aussi de terrain, et il aime constater de lui-même les faits. Il renvoie un courrier avant de partir pour une nouvelle réunion du seigneur des ténèbre. A son retour, sa chouette l'attend à la fenêtre du bureau. La lettre ne contient qu'une phrase, courte mais suffisante.

_**« La sortie à Pré-au-lard tombe pour Halloween, le 31 octobre. »**_

_Dans moins d'une semaine…il me tarde d'y être._

_._

* * *

Midi. Le déjeuner est servi et la grande salle résonne de discussions. Lily discutant avec Peter et Remus, aucun d'eux ne se rendent compte des regards échangeaient entre James et Sirius. Dela ressemble à un fantôme, il est présent mais paraît transparent. S'éclaircissant la gorge, James s'enquérit posément :

**- Dure nuit? **

**- Oui.**

**- Tu ne l'a pas passé dans notre chambre.**

**- Non.**

**- Et… où as-tu été?**

**- Nulle part.**

**- Tu faisais quoi?**

**- Rien.**

**- Tu étais avec qui?**

**- Personne,** répondit-elle, lasse et fatiguée. **Je peux connaître la raison de cet interrogatoire? Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma vie monotone?**

**- Bof, je ne la trouve pas monotone. Et puis ça me manquait de te titiller, **réplique-t-il gentiment.

…

**- Dis, tu n'étais vraiment avec personne? Si c'est par rapport à de la compagnie féminine, tu…**

**- De quoi je me mêle Potter? **Le coupe Moïra, assez fort pour que plusieurs curieux se retournent sur son passage.

Soufflant, et en gardant en mémoire sa résolution, il rétorque avec tact:

**- Désolé, mon intention n'est pas de me moquer, j'ai juste fait preuve…**

**- D'inquiétude?**

**- Un peu.**

Elle parut le jauger un instant, très sérieusement, puis son visage s'éclaira.

**- Je te crois. **

**- Vous êtes ensemble? **Enchaîna timidement mais fermement Lily, plantant ses yeux réellement pour la première fois dans ceux de Moïra.

Malgré cette pression, celle-ci ne baissa pas les siens. Au contraire, elle passa un bras autour des hanches d'Armand, elle acquiesça vivement, et sous la stupéfaction générale, elle l'embrassa.

Le bruit d'un verre brisé, dans la main de Sirius Black, retentit aux oreilles de James et Remus. Son faciès restait neutre, et il fixait attentivement Moïra, impassible, mais un reflet dur dans ses prunelles.

Dans le brouhaha général, personne n'entendit un son identique à la table des serpentards, dont l'un des leurs arborait, lui, un regard inquisiteur sur Armand.

.

* * *

**Alors, ça se précise?**

**Vos réactions face au baiser Armand/Moïra? Je vous rassure, vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre, et peut-on considérer un smack comme un véritable baisé?? J'attend vous idées avec impatience même les plus farfelues. Ils en est de même pour les réactions provoquées par ledit baiser dans la grande salle. Et pour le patronus, et pour Rosier, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Sinon, je sais que ce chapitre ne contient pas d'action, mais c'était le chapitre repos du guerrier, ménageons encore un peu nos manticores. Par contre vous avez maintenant quelques explications pour Moïra, bien que le reste ne viendra que plus tard.**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire encore plus, étant plus long, avec plus de mouvements, et au programme:**

**- un Sirius plus chaud que jamais**

**- un Remus désespéré, se tapant la tête contre les murs**

**- un Severus de retour**

**- un Neville qui va s'imposer auprès de ses élèves**

**- la « fameuse sortie à Pré-au-lard »**

**- et enfin une petite visite à notre cher Albus où vous en apprendrez un peu plus concernant sa relation avec Hermione, ainsi qu'elle-même et un des habitants de Pré-au-lard.**

**Si vous devinez de qui je parle, un extrait comme récompense.**

**Le chapitre 12 sera intitulé « Fog ».**

**A bientôt.**

**Hilaidora ;)**


	12. Chap12Fog

**Mes remerciements à : Choupy, la choupette tyrannique, Susan de Sade, Manon (donnes-moi ton adresse e-mail la prochaine fois, pour que je t'envoie l'extrait puisque tu n'as pas de compte) fanfantasy07, Cha Darcy, titesouris, Umbris et Istehar.**

**.**

**J'ai commis un petit changement pour ce chapitre, en effet j'avais indiqué précédemment un certain passage avec Neville en classe, mais pour les besoins de ma fic, j'ai décidé de le reculer dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera plus judicieux. **

**.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 12 : Fog**

.

Côtes à côtes, James et Sirius rentraient de leur dernier cour de la journée, la botanique. James pensait que cette matière l'aurait calmé, mais au vue de la pauvre plante charcutée par son ami, elle n'avait eu aucun effet bénéfique sur ses nerfs. Au contraire. La raison de cet énervement soudain était-elle Otter, la jeune poufsouffle située pile en face de Sirius durant le cour, ou bien Armand qui l'avait supplanté dans la grande salle auprès d'elle? Rancune ou jalousie?

Au fond, James savait parfaitement que la seconde raison était exclue d'office, car il n'avait jamais montré de vif intérêt pour Otter. Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il, car il en était certain, c'est de cela qu'il s'agissait. De la rancune envers elle. Mais n'y avait-il pas un peu de jalousie également? Mais envers qui? James refusait de se poser clairement la question. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami qui avançait d'un pas lourd mais rapide. Non, ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Patmol. Quelque chose clochait. Il avait remarqué les brefs regards noirs que lançait ce dernier sur la jeune fille pendant le cour. Et maintenant il marmonnait dans sa barbe des paroles incohérentes, faisant abstraction de James. Puis subitement il le prévint de continuer sans lui, assurant qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Peut-être que Lunard y verrait-il plus clair?

.

Sirius se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, c'était l'heure de l'entraînement des blaireaux et elle y serait sûrement, étant une fervente fan de l'équipe. Et c'est sans se tromper qu'il l'aperçut dans les tribunes. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, et une fois fait, l'emmena dans un coin à part du terrain pour la plaquer contre lui, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Passage qu'elle lui laissa volontier.

Samantha se réjouissait de sa venue, ça faisait un moment depuis la mauvais blague du couloir, et il lui manquait affreusement. Bien sûr il n'en savait rien. Elle sentait la frustration émaner du corps de son amant, ses gestes se faisant rudes et pressés. Il l'allongea expressément sur l'herbe humide, défit son pantalon et lui arracha pratiquement sa culotte avant de la pénétrer brutalement. Elle poussa un cri de satisfaction, mêlé de douleur, elle avait toujours aimé les rapports brutaux et Sirius savait y faire. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Il ne la ménageait pas, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il la retourna sur le ventre, soulevant son bassin à son niveau, sa virilité s'y introduisant à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de sa partenaire. Il adorait cette position, elle faisait ressortir l'animal en lui, la retenue n'étant pas pour lui. Leur peau claquait l'une contre l'autre. Il soutenait sa taille d'un bras pendant que son autre main se glissa le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre sa chevelure. Il enroula plusieurs mèches autour de ses doigts et les tira d'un geste brusque, la faisant se cambrer plus encore, la pénétrant plus loin. Ses gémissements le poussèrent à augmenter la cadence, et sentant que les parois de son antre se resserrèrent autour de son membre, il se fit plus agressif, lui arrachant des cris de surprise et de plaisir intense. Il parvint à étouffer de sa main son cri lors de l'orgasme, ne voulant pas s'attirer une meute entière d'élèves, alors que celle-ci plantait ses ongles dans la terre molle. Après un dernier coup de rein, il se vida en elle, ne laissant échapper de sa bouche qu'un long grognement rauque.

.

Étendus au sol, le corps de Samantha reposant à moitié sur le sien, Sirius fumait tandis qu'elle traçait des arabesques sur son torse. L'odeur aigre dérangea la jeune fille et elle s'en plaignit.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc Sirius? **

**- Une cigarette.**

**- C'est moldu? **Supposa-t-elle avec une grimace.

**- Oui.**

**- Alors tu ne devrais pas. **

**- C'est fait exprès.**

…

**- T'es au courant pour Moïra et Dela?**

**- Dela?**

**- Oui, **gloussa-t-elle, **tout le monde l'appel comme ça maintenant.**

**- Ah. **Il eu un pincement désagréable à l'idée que Poudlard entier se soit approprié son surnom.

**- Alors?**

**- Alors quoi Samantha? **Pourquoi Merlin mutait-elle en pipelette après leur partie de jambes en l'air?

**- Ben Moïra et Dela?**

**- J'étais aux premières loges, alors oui je suis au courant. **Sa réponse fusa comme le claquement d'un fouet et il commença à rassembler ses affaires, voulant éviter de s'éterniser.

**- Comme quoi ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés, **ajouta-t-elle en se attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux en l'enroulant dans son index. **Perso, il n'est pas mon genre, une carrure trop frêle pour un homme digne de ce nom, **énonça-t-elle en le tirant vers elle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Se positionnant sur lui elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse en de lascives caresses. Ce qui le laissa de marbre.

Se dégageant de ses mains, il se redressa et après avoir plus ou moins noué sa cravate, il planta son visage près du sien et déclara sèchement:

**- Perso, il est trop bien pour elle. Otter ne le mérite pas. **Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il se dirigea prestement vers le château.

_Et je vais le prouver._

_._

_._

Remus attendait au coin du feu le retour de Sirius, la tête plongée dans son devoir de sortilège. James lui avait fait promettre de lui toucher un mot après qu'il lui ait fait part de ses inquiétudes concernant les réactions étranges de Sirius. Lui-même l'ayant déjà remarqué, ses humeurs se faisaient changeantes selon celles d'Armand. Rien de bien visible, seulement de petits détails. Pour lui, c'était surtout une forme dérivée d'affection et d'amitié. Quelque part, Armand et Sirius se ressemblaient et Patmol l'avait semble-t-il compris. La souffrance peut prendre bien des masques, seul le comportement diffère selon la personne. Et Sirius avait su voir en Dela un reflet à sa propre douleur cachée, et cela avait fait naître en lui une sorte de complicité unique qui se traduisait par un subtil rapprochement.

Mais de là à le voir réagir brutalement face à l'annonce du nouveau couple Armand-Moïra, il y a tout de même un fossé.

Décidément Armand ne laissait personne indifférent, il surprit même quelques coups d'œil insistants vers lui par de rares garçons. Dont Sirius. Et il ne saurait définir les raisons, mais malgré lui, il trouvait Dela intriguant, voire même…fascinant. Et il était clair qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Des notes moyennes, une présence discrète, pas réellement doué sur un balai d'après ses dires et pas vraiment la stature d'un garçon en pleine croissance ni d'un jeune premier. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Mis à part une aura.

Remus soupira en penchant la tête en arrière. Voilà que lui-même s'y mettait aussi. Pourtant ses sens accrus lui dictaient qu'il dissimulait quelque chose. Bien que Remus ait toujours était d'une nature curieuse, il ne cherchait pas à savoir pour Armand. Lui-même n'étant pas totalement honnête avec les autres. Il comprenait parfaitement le besoin d'Armand de se réserver des autres, et il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de le froisser. D'habitude, les autres élèves l'éviter, peut-être qu'inconsciemment ils le sentait dangereux. Mais Dela et ses amis n'avaient jamais eu de mouvements de recul durant sa présence. Rien, pas même un battement de cils en trop. Jamais un geste déplacé ni de nervosité à son encontre.

Et il était bien dans ces moments là. Pouvoir partager des histoires amusantes, autre qu'avec les maraudeurs, le confortait dans sa normalité. Pour un homme de sa condition, cela suffisait, en demander plus serait pure gourmandise exagérée. Oui c'était bien suffisant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius passa l'entrée de leur salle commune. Il serait passé devant lui sans le voir si Remus ne l'avait pas interpellé en direction des escaliers. Revenant sur ses pas, Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il connaissait cet air par cœur, et généralement rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire revenir sur sa décision une fois prise. Il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air pensif, et il brisa le silence:

**- Quel devoir? **

**- Sortilège.**

**- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu avec Dela? **Traduction: où est-il?

**- Je crois qu'il est avec Moïra. **Sirius se rembrunit imperceptiblement et commença à jouer avec une plume qui traînait.

**- Elle n'est pas faite pour lui, **affirma-t-il sans détour. Remus leva les yeux de sa copie et le fixa, perplexe.

**- Que veux-tu dire? **

**- Et bien, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle s'est rapprochée de Dela,** devant le visage interrogateur de Remus, il ajouta, **la popularité, et ce baiser franchement, c'est un bon moyen pour elle de sortir de l'ombre. Exit la pauvre petite poufsouffle sans intérêt. **

**- Armand est populaire? **Le ton incrédule de Remus laissait clairement entendre que son avis ne rejoignait absolument pas celui de son ami.

**- A sa manière je suppose. Il revient souvent dans les discussions après tout. **Remus choisissait scrupuleusement ses mots, voulant lui faire entendre raison.

**- Patmol, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais il est évident qu'Armand apprécie beaucoup Otter, et je ne crois pas que ce serait judicieux de t'en mêler. Et combien même elle se servirait de lui, ce que je doute fortement, Armand est loin d'être stupide. **

**- Il est fragile Lunard,** insista-t-il les poings serrés, **je le sais et toi aussi, bien plus qu'il ne veut le montrer. Elle en profite!**

**- Pas la peine d'hausser le ton Patmol, j'ai saisi. Mais je reste sur ma position. **Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, et Remus souffla péniblement:

**- Est-ce vraiment la raison pour laquelle tu ne la supportes pas?**

**- Explique-toi. **Demanda-t-il lentement, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son ami.

Se raclant la gorge, Remus hésitait à poursuivre, mais James avait placé en lui une idée qu'il n'osait prononcer à haute voix. Sirius était un homme d'une fierté excessive.

**- Ne serait-ce pas de la…jalousie? **dit-il en trébuchant sur le dernier mot.

Sirius pris une minute pendant laquelle il réfléchit aux paroles de Remus, les sourcils froncés, et comprenant le sous-entendu, il s'exclama stupéfait et amusé:

**- Remus, tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'entre les femmes et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour!**

Ce dernier en profita pour se glisser dans la brèche et déclara posément:

**- N'est-ce pas toi qui, le jour de la rentrée, le comparaît à une fille?**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de me dire Remus, et je ne veux pas le savoir, alors oublie de suite tes suppositions fantasques, **répliqua-t-il avec sérieux, en se levant brusquement.

**- Ecoute, fais juste en sorte de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuies ok? **Et se levant à son tour, **et laisse Armand tranquille. Si comme tu le dis il est fragile, alors ne le pousse pas à bout. Il ne cherche pas les problèmes et il a su nous montrer plus d'une fois sa capacité à se défendre seul.**

**- Mais tu te trompes mon cher Lunard, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de gêner Dela. Seulement lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa… nouvelle moitié, **concéda-t-il avec amertume. **Elle trompe peut-être son monde, mais pas moi. Pour le reste, ma belle gueule devrait faire l'affaire, comme toujours, **ricana-t-il. **Tu verras.**

Sans en attendre d'avantage, Sirius se faufila dans les escaliers, tandis que Remus se laissa choir sur sa chaise, désespéré par le sous-entendu de mauvaise augure de Sirius.

Soudainement, il laissa échapper un cri rageur qui retentit dans la salle, faisant se retourner vers lui plusieurs élèves occupés à étudier. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sirius complique toujours tout ?

.

* * *

La semaine de cours passa très vite, et la première sortie programmée pour Pré-au-lard en réjouissait plus d'un. Moïra était l'une d''entre eux. Enfin une journée de libre avec Hermione. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle adorait passer ses soirées en sa compagnie, bien que les amis d'Hermione ne soient apparemment pas du même avis. Ils ne souhaitaient pas la partager avec elle.

Elle sentait régulièrement des regards sur son dos et, oh comme par hasard, il s'agissait souvent de ses trois pots de colle, surtout Sebastian qui ne la quittait pas des yeux lorsqu'elle s'incrustait parmi eux à la bibliothèque. Elle le soupçonnait même d'espionnage envers sa propre personne. C'est avec délice qu'elle se remémora un bref souvenir datant de deux jours auparavant, où les deux serpentards s'étaient fait féroces, lui reprochant cette idée stupide de baiser qui ne leur ramènerait que des problèmes. Et sans se démonter, elle leur avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimé un poufsouffle, car les blaireaux de leur monde, contrairement à ceux moldus, se nourrissaient exclusivement de serpents. Alors à bons entendeurs.

Les yeux ronds de Blaise et le visage vide de Drago devant sa répartie la faisait encore se tordre de rire. Elle voulait les faire réagir, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et puis qu'elle bonne surprise de constater à quel point Sirius pouvait se montrer agréable avec elle. Toujours très charmant à son encontre.

Et maintenant elle attendait, les mains dans le dos se tenant contre le mur dans le hall du château qu'Hermione la rejoigne. Elle espérait la voir arriver bien couverte, voulant à tout prix lui faire visiter entièrement le village. Elle trépignait d'impatience, ce serait une première pour elle de sortir avec une amie, enfin. La solitude ne l'avait jamais pesé, mais là c'était différent, elle pourrait réellement s'amuser.

Elles avaient mis au point le baiser, qui était de loin la meilleure solution pour renforcer la couverture d'Hermione, mais également la présence de Moïra auprès d'Armand. Les adolescents entretenaient rarement des relations très proches avec le beau sexe sans arrières pensées. Désormais tout était clair pour les élèves. Et de temps en temps, elles échangeaient un autre simple baiser, signe officielle de pudeur anglaise, pour garder intacte l'image d'Hermione et de leur pseudo couple. Tous n'y voyaient que du feu. Peut-être à part Sirius et ses sourires moqueurs, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir pour l'identité de son amie.

C'est avec bonheur qu'elle se redressa lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione au bout du couloir. La sortie pouvait enfin commencer.

.

Moïra et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi entier à se promener, leurs pas les menant à Zonko, Honeydukes, et même à la cabane hurlante ce qui amusa grandement Hermione qui écoutait Moïra lui conter la légende de la maison dite hantée par de terrifiants fantômes. Elle aurait pu y croire si elle ignorait sa véritable fonction, et si elle n'avait perçu la lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles de sa conteuse qui se tortillait sur place pour illustrer ses propos.

Le vent s'engouffrant à travers leur manteau, et ensemble bras dessus dessous, elles se dirigèrent "Aux Trois Balais". Mais au dernier moment, Moïra se rappela de poster une lettre et lui désigna la taverne du doigt, lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.

Entrant à l'abris du vent, Hermione se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et rechercha une table de libre. Malheureusement à cette heure, la salle était bondée et pas une table vide. Elle se résigna donc à se poser au bar où il restait des places libres.

Une fois assise, elle commanda à une Rosemerta jeune et ravissante deux bièraubeurres. Lorsque cette dernière les lui apporta, un jeune homme à belle allure s'installa souplement au tabouret d'à côté avant de tirer d'un boîtier en argent un cigarillo.

.

La capuche de sa cape dissimulant son faciès, Evan Rosier marchait à travers le village pour se rendre Aux Trois Balais, lieu favori des élèves en cette froide journée. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne trouve pas son homme, mais il aimait les enjeux à faibles réussites. Une fois entré, il scruta attentivement la salle, mais il ne le trouva à aucune des tables. Il était encore tôt, alors il se posa pour l'attendre le temps nécessaire. Les heures passaient et les tables se remplissaient, mais aucun signe de son cher ennemi. Peu importe, il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait. De sa position, il ne manquait aucun nouvel arrivant, le poste idéale pour observer sans se faire remarquer. Vers 16h00, la taverne fut pleine et son attente fut finalement récompensée. Une jeune personne se dirigea vers le bar, le même visage délicat ancré dans sa mémoire, ainsi que ce regard aux nuances chaudes.

_Voilà l'occasion rêvé pour faire connaissance._

Il prit place près de lui, et retira délicatement ses gants. Il sortit un cigarillo et l'alluma, attirant volontairement l'attention de son voisin. En voyant la tenancière apportait deux boissons, il comprit qu'il avait peu de temps pour se rapprocher de son ennemi.

**- Rosemerta, tu les mets sur mon compte**, héla-t-il en indiquant les bièraubeurres devant le visage étonné de son voisin et ravie de la jeune femme.

**- Pas de problème Evan. **Elle lui lança un clin d'œil ferme et éloigna vers un autre client en roulant des hanches. Puis il se retourna vers lui.

**- Merci, c'est aimable à vous mais je ne peux accepter, on ne se connaît pas. **

**- Je suis Evan. Et vous? **En lui présentant sa main droite en signe de salutation.

**- Armand, **lui répondit-il en lui serra la main platement.

**- Enchanté Armand. Et bien voilà, nous nous connaissons maintenant!** Tandis qu'il commandait la même chose, il baissa sa capuche qui délivra sa longue chevelure cuivre, et enleva sa cape. Hermione en profita pour l'analyser. Des bottes arrivant à mi-cuisses, des mitaines sûrement en peau de dragon, un ensemble noir de pantalon et chemise près du corps. Un homme qui bouge, ne supportant pas la stabilité. Elle nota aussi que sa chemise était ouverte au-devant. Il utilisait ses charmes pour s'attirer les faveurs des femmes, certainement sensibles à cette coquetterie masculine. Alors qu'elle remontait son regard, elle tomba sur le sien qui la détaillait également minutieusement. Restait à savoir lequel d'entre eux allait tourner les yeux en premier.

Avec un sourire éclatant, Rosier coupa l'échange et fixa devant lui le paysage derrière les fenêtres.

**- Armand, vous êtes donc français? Pourtant vous n'avez aucun accent.**

**- Mes parents sont français, mais nous vivons en Angleterre depuis plusieurs années. **Déclara-t-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

**- Bien sûr, bien sûr, **puis tirant une autre bouffée, **peut-être ne serait-ce pas une si mauvaise chose pour vous et vos parents d'y retourner. Notre pays est dans une situation…compliquée depuis peu, et je ne pense que cela va s'arranger. A moins que vous ne soyez de sang pur,** lui chuchota-t-il distinctement dans l'oreille en se penchant vers lui. Hermione s'écarta vivement, le contemplant froidement, ses iris attisant Rosier.

**- Je suis un né-moldu et j'en suis particulièrement fier. Celui qui renie ses origines est un fou. **Son ton impérieux et son visage accusateur fit légèrement frémir d'excitation Rosier. Il perçut cependant comme une signification derrière sa réplique.

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous, jeune homme**, approuva-t-il en écrasant son cigarillo dans un cendrier.

Moïra choisit cet instant pour entrer et elle se dépêcha de retrouver Hermione.

**- Enfin je suis là, **déclara-t-elle en soufflant lourdement, **ces incompétents de la poste… **puis s'adressant à Rosier, **je suis Moïra Otter.**

**- Evan, **en lui offrant un sourire poli. **Et bien je vais vous laisser. **Et avec une légère pression de la main sur l'épaule d'Armand, **peut-être nous reverrons-nous un de ces quatre, notre rencontre fut brève mais intéressante. Au plaisir. **Puis il fit demi-tour avec élégance en se couvrant de sa cape.

**- Tout à fait charmant, ne trouves-tu pas?** Lui demanda joyeusement Moïra, avant de boire avidement sa boisson déjà prête.

**- Je n'aime pas son odeur, **rétorqua Hermione en fixant sa bièraubeurre sans y toucher.

**- Ah bon? Moi j'ai pourtant trouvé qu'il sentait très bon. **

_Nous ne parlons pas de la même odeur._

.

Le vent dans le dos, Rosier marchait, un air de pure satisfaction collé à son visage, un sourire carnassier. Oh oui, ce fut une rencontre intéressante et enrichissante. Il transplana dans le salon de son manoir où crépitait déjà un feu et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Près de lui, un meuble sur lequel était posé une bouteille de bloody scotch, plus fort encore qu'un whisky pur feu, et après s'être servi un verre, il observa les flammes dansaient.

Plus aucun doute ne subsistait. Son maintien ne trompait pas, et encore moins ses traits trop délicats ainsi que ses lèvres trop pleines, ni son épaule trop frêle pour un homme, même pour un ado. Oui il avait senti sous ses doigts sa chaire tendre. Sa némésis était une femme. Et brûlante avec ça. Une gryffondor d'après son blason. Mais une lionne à la langue bien pendue comme un serpent. Cela promettait de belles rencontres.

Parfait, absolument parfait.

.

.

Hermione laissa Moïra rentrer seule à mi-chemin du château, prétextant qu'elle avait oublié son bonnet à la taverne. Pourtant elle s'écarta du chemin principal du village pour se glisser vers un bar à l'aspect plus suspect.

.

Clopin-clopant, le barman de la « Tête du sanglier » nettoie d'un chiffon miteux ses tables à l'allure similaire. Une barbe blond-rousse en forme de bouc donne au visage une forme anguleuse qui fait ressortir deux orbes bleues, distinctives autrefois de deux frères. Il renifle en voyant passer ses portes un adolescent au bonnet enfoncé jusqu'à ses yeux, probablement pour se la jouer auprès de ses idiots de copains. Il faut dire que son établissement n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le désert total, pas vraiment le lieu où l'on vient se réchauffer après un après-midi de shopping, mais plutôt pour comploter. Complots qu'il entend par inadvertance, cela va sans dire.

Néanmoins le jeune freluquet marche dans sa direction, avec grâce et légèreté. Comment ça avec grâce et légèreté?? Ses traits se font plus distincts alors que quelques mètres les séparent encore.

**- Par le minou de Morgan… **

**- Ne jure pas! **

**- Toi…ici…**

**- On dirait bien, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une projection astrale de mon esprit, **railla-t-elle malicieuse.

**- Je t'interdis de te faire ma tête, gamine!! **Et la morigénant plus bas, **et que fais-tu ici à cette époque?**

**- Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux de me revoir. **Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, mais le poisson ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

**- Pas de ça avec moi gamine! Montons, je vais fermer plus tôt, de toute manière ce n'est plus maintenant que la clientèle va arriver.**

Le salon est plus confortable que celui de son époque, et elle fixe d'un œil attendri le grand tableau d'Ariana, qui lui sourit chaleureusement en secouant sa main d'un signe amical.

**- Ce sera long**.

**- Tu n'auras qu'à emprunter mon passage pour rentrer, **répond-t-il posément en allumant sa pipe.

Hermione sourit simplement. Une impression de déjà vue, devant un même regard, mais avec une lueur différente, moins malicieuse, plus meurtrie.

**- J'ai besoin de toi Aberforth. **

**.**

Le plus jeune des frères Dumbledore l'écoute sans l'interrompre, hochant la tête de temps à autre, fumant sa pipe les yeux au loin. Puis le silence remplace le monologue d'Hermione.

**- Qu'en pense mon frère? **Pour la première fois depuis le début, il concentre son regard sur elle.

**- Il m'a donné son aval. Et son soutient.**

**- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, **et après quelque secondes de pause, **pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt?** Sa voix n'est pas accusatrice, seulement nostalgique.

**- Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment quittés en bon terme, toi et moi. Et tu es rancunier. J'ai pensé que tu me repousserais. **

**- Pourquoi maintenant?**

**- Tu sais pourquoi. **

**- Et moi, je t'ai manqué?**

**- Vous m'avez tous deux manqué Aberforth. **Celui-ci se renfrogna au « tous deux ».

**- C'est vrai, **avoue-t-il grognon, **je t'aurais repoussé…une fois. Histoire de t'emmerder. Puis après…**

Hermione l'entoure de ses bras et reposant sa tête sur son épaule, lui murmure:

**- Promis, je viendrai plus souvent. J'amènerai même mes compagnons. Ils vont sûrement te plaire, **rigola-t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

- **Ouais ben ils ont intérêt à savoir se tenir, ici c'est un établissement respectable mademoiselle, quoi qui s'en dise ailleurs. Et les malotrus, je leur botte le cul!**

**- Tu ferais bien attention à ce que je ne botte pas le tien Albert,** dit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

-** Ouuuuh je tremble de peur, regarde mes fesses frissonnent!** braille-t-il en se levant et se dandinant devant elle, qui part dans un éclat de rire. **Et ne m'appelle pas Albert!!**

**- Espèce de vieux rabougris.**

**- Je t'emmerde ga-mi-ne!** **J'ai pas encore cent ans, moi.**

**- Tu deviens vulgaire.**

**- Toujours quand je suis soul.**

**- Tu es soul?**

**- Non.**

En examinant sa montre, elle constate qu'il se fait tard.

**- Bon il faut que j'y aille. Mais peut-être veux-tu me raccompagner à Poudlard?**

**- C'est ça, et ensuite j'irai ramener des petits fours à mon très cher frère en sautillant. Pardonne-moi Hermione, j'aurai dû savoir qu'il ne faut jamais fumer à côté des enfants.**

Alors qu'elle passe par le tableau d'Ariana en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, elle lança avant que le tableau ne se referme:

**- Vieux grincheux!**

**- TETE DE BUISSON!**

**- Plus maintenant Albert!!!**

.

* * *

Severus tourna une énième page d'un livre jauni et corné par le temps « _Pouvoir de potions oubliées », _installé discrètement dans la réserve. Malgré son contenu, son esprit ne quittait pas l'image d'une Lily concentrée sur sa potion afin d'éviter de lui adresser la parole. Ce partenariat forcé par Slughorn tombait à pic, une occasion en or pour apprécier sa compagnie puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le fuir ou l'ignorer comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle le croisait au détour d'un couloir. Les cours ne comptaient pas, étant toujours à plus d'une distance raisonnable, elle y veillait.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient choisi la potion du pardon, dite _Venia iae, _bien que Lily n'était certainement pas prête à le lui fournir. Désormais elle agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe quel inconnu, bien que ses yeux n'étaient jamais avares de reproches silencieux.

Quant à lui, il se plongeait depuis avec vigueur dans les secrets de la réserve, cédant totalement à la magie noire tel un diabétique devant un énorme gâteau. Plus rien ne le retenait devant ce flot incessant de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas le mal qui le passionnait en soi, mais la puissance et la reconnaissance de ses capacités. Une reconnaissance que son père lui avait refusé depuis sa venue au monde, sa mère courbant le dos.

Lily avait su lui redonner confiance, l'acceptant tel qu'il était, peu importe serpentard ou gryffondor. Elle se fichait bien des quand-dira-t-on, et des limites officieuses entre les maisons. Elle désapprouvait certains de ses choix mais jamais ne l'avait jugé et lâché, malgré ses fréquentations peu recommandables. Par sa présence, elle lui insufflait l'air qui lui manquait lorsqu'il se trouvait face aux maraudeurs. Elle était Ses limites, celles à ne pas dépasser avec Avery et Mulciber.

Mais Potter et Black avaient tout foutu en l'air. L'humiliation a été si grande, que ce fut plus fort que lui, et sa fierté d'homme blessé devant elle, la seule ayant de l'importance pour lui, il la blessa à son tour, ne voulant surtout pas de son aide, qu'elle comprenne qu'il était fort, assez fort pour ne pas qu'elle intervienne. Mais les mots dépassèrent sa pensée. L'erreur impardonnable, sous forme de trois petits mots: sang-de-bourbe.

Elle acheva de piétiner son cœur cette même soirée, alors qu'il venait se faire pardonner. Encore. Mais pas cette fois. Son regard dur et méprisant le lacéra de part en part, aucun masque ne dissimulant sa douleur, jamais devant elle. Il la supplia, et elle lui tourna le dos, brisant une fois pour toute leur relation.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il prit conscience qu'il venait de la perdre définitivement, plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Alors à l'abri dans la salle de bain, il pleura comme jamais, l'eau de la douche se mêlant à ses pleurs salés, le bruit étouffant ses sanglots. Plus jamais elle ne lui accorderait ses sourires délicieux, son rire doux et chaleureux, son réconfort une fois de retour chez eux, ses plaisanteries..

Seule l'indifférence la plus cruelle remplaça sa fougueuse Lily. Plus de sentiments pour lui, plus d'amitié, ni même de reproches. Plus rien.

Il n'avait eu qu'elle.

Il ne l'avait plus.

Des dizaines de camarades de classe, aucun ami.

Il voulait juste être reconnu, ne pas être détesté, seulement accepté.

Mais qui, des aigles, des blaireaux, des lions ou des serpents, sa propre maison, voudrait d'une chauve-souris?

Ce serait son but, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen.

.

Severus soupira, referma son livre, fit craquer délicatement ses doigts, pliant son cou de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite. Plus un bruit dans la sombre bibliothèque, éclairée par de rares torches. Ce fut un autre élève, celui-ci se serait dépêcher de rentrer dans sa salle commune, peu rassuré par l'ambiance lugubre qu'offrait la bibliothèque et les couloirs à cette heure tardive, mais lui n'en avait cure. Severus n'était pas un élève à prendre à la légère, les maraudeurs l'ayant parfaitement assimilé puisqu'ils s'en prenaient toujours à lui groupés.

Les gryffondors, courageux?

Bêtes et téméraires, assurément. Mais courageux… Vive la veuve et l'orphelin.

Tout en rangeant à sa place exacte le livre ancien, il repensa encore à Lily, qu'elle seule méritait cette comparaison. Mais tous les autres… bien que De Lagrange ne manquait pas de ressources contre les maraudeurs, comme il le constata avec Black.

Secouant sa tête comme pour effacer l'hérésie d'un gryffondor quelque peu sympathique, il sortit et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Mais n'avait-il fait trois pas, qu'il se figea devant deux silhouettes mal éclairées, dont les ombres se mouvaient étrangement sur le mur auquel ils se reposaient nonchalamment. Prêt à dégainer sa baguette, une voix apaisante derrière lui le força à interrompre son geste.

**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Severus. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu as notre parole.**

Faisant face vivement, ils se retrouva devant deux nouvelles personnes dont une s'approchait doucement. Le geste nerveux, il dirigea sa baguette vers l'élève qu'il reconnu comme De Lagrange. Quand on pense au loup.

Compréhensif de cette réaction, Armand leva les mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi.

**- Severus, tu vois bien que je ne te suis pas hostile, alors ne sois pas grossier et baisse ton arme. **La demande résonnait pourtant impérativement, même si son attitude restait neutre. Pourquoi le prendre en embuscade?

- **Me laissez-vous vraiment le choix?** Il abaissa prudemment sa baguette.

Un sourire en coin de Lucian lui indiqua que ce n'était que subjectif.

**- Severus, on doit parler. **

.

* * *

Albus caressait Fumseck sur son perchoir, attendant la visite d'Hermione. Lorsque sonna minuit, elle fit irruption et sans plus de détour, elle s'affala dans un canapé marron au fond de son bureau.

Épuisée, elle se massa les tempes, pendant qu'Albus s'approcha. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité, elle monta ses jambes pour lui permettre de prendre place sur la canapé, et les rabaissa sur les siennes une fois fait.

**- J'ai vu Aberforth aujourd'hui. **Commença-t-elle de but en blanc.

**- Comment se porte-t-il?**

**- Il se porte bien Albus, très bien. Et je lui ai dit la même chose à ton sujet. Mais vous le sauriez si vous ne vous obstiniez pas à vous ignorer! **

**- Hermione, il ne veut plus me voir. Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Pas même toi ne le fera changer d'avis.**

**- Je peux toujours essayer, **répliqua-t-elle calmement.

**- Non, il ne me pardonnera qu'à ma mort. Et encore, je n'en suis pas certain, **énonça-t-il amèrement. Mais sa voix laissa transparaître une mélancolie. **Parfois il m'arrive de repenser à notre jeunesses avec Ariana. Il était bien plus protecteur envers elle que moi. **

**- Tu étais obnubilé par tes idéaux, délaissant ton frère et ta sœur à la mort de ta mère. Et tu ne voyais en elle… **Hermione interrompit sa phrase, par crainte de s'enliser dans des sables mouvants.

**- Dis-le. Dis-le Hermione. Toi tu sais, alors tu peux le dire, **réclama-t-il d'un timbre doux, en cherchant tout de même du réconfort comme l'avait sûrement fait avant lui son frère.

**- Tu aimais ta famille, mais tu ignorais à quel point. Quoique tu fasses Albus, Ariana est morte et ne reviendra jamais. **

**- Par ma faute.**

**- En partie oui. Mais tu as depuis entrepris de grandes choses. Rien ne peut remplacer la perte d'un être cher, mais tu peux faire en sorte d'éviter à d'autres que cela arrive. Et c'est-ce que nous faisons, les aurores, les manticores, toi, moi et bientôt l'Ordre du Phoenix. Penses-tu que j'ignore les raisons qui te poussent à refuser inlassablement le poste du ministre de la magie, ou encore celui du président du magemagot ?**

Elle le força à tourner sa tête vers elle en attrapant son menton délicatement.

**- Tu te refuses d'accepter tout poste ayant un certain pouvoir, un certain contrôle sur la population magique. Directeur de Poudlard lui-même était ta limite. Mais, en connaissance de cause, tu sais que c'est à l'adolescence que nous prenons le plus souvent la voie qui déterminera qui nous serons ainsi que nos choix, comme cela le fut pour toi. Tu gardes un œil sur les élèves, espérant qu'aucun ne deviendra comme toi dans ta jeunesse. Seulement Albus, tu sembles oublier que la vie n'est pas faite que de notre enfance, mais aussi de maturité. L'âge adulte fut ton tournant. Si tu avais poursuivit tes idéaux, je ne serai pas là, avec toi, installée confortablement sur ce canapé. Des tragédies, outre les guerres, changent un homme, et celle d'Ariana t'a transformé à tout jamais.** Elle hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis poursuivit,** tu** **peux penser que je suis cruelle, mais sans sa mort, tu ne serais pas l'homme** **d'aujourd'hui, mais un tyran, alors oui quelque part sa mort fut bénéfique pour des milliers de sorciers Albus. Il n'y pas de gâchis, seulement des regrets.**

Sa voix se fit plus dure vers la fin. Il comprit qu'elle assimilait la situation d'Ariana avec celle de son époque, tant de vies sacrifiées pour la folie d'hommes au sang soi-disant pur.

Elle se redressa et en croisant les jambes face à Albus, elle changea de sujet, ses yeux dans les siens:

**- Je me suis occupée de Severus ce soir.**

**- Et les garçons?**

**- En mission. Ce fut court, ils n'ont rencontré aucun problème.**

**- Et pour toi?**

**- Cela lui fut difficile**, mais devant son regard perçant elle lâcha, **non en réalité ce fut bien pire. **

**- A-t-il su te toucher?**

Ses émotions avaient été mises à rude épreuve en cette journée, elle qui croyait ne plus en avoir.

**- Au-delà de tout. C'est un écorché vif Albus.**

**- Tout comme toi**, et alors qu'il serra sa petite main, **désormais la machine est en marche.**

**- Oui, Walkyrie peut débuter.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Encore un chapitre clos! Alors, sauvage notre Sirius, non?? Ce n'est pas un lemon long et détaillé, je préfère l'érotisme que le langage cru, mais un lemon plus alléchant arrivera plus tard, et certainement pas avec Samantha ;) Ce fut court pour démontrer que Sirius ne tire qu'un coup. Rappel: que du sexe avec monsieur.**

**Et Rosier, l'aimez-vous toujours? Moi plus que jamais^^ Et enfin voici Aberforth, totalement à l'opposé de son frère. ****J'espère que Severus aura également su vous toucher.**

**Dans le chapitre 13 : "Le prix de la douleur" :**

**- Neville (et je m'y tiens)**

**- le flash-back de Severus et Armand**

**- le retour de notre sombre Regulus**

**- l'apparition de centaures**

**- une partie des horcruxes**

.

**A bientôt**

**Hilaidora **


	13. Chap13Le prix de la douleur

**Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous servira de lanterne^^**

**Mes remerciements par ordre d'apparition à : la Choupette tyrannique (où es-tu?) mon ex-revieweuse anonyme Olivia91, à une nouvelle lectrice j'ai nommé a Smiling Cat, à l'insaisissable Susan de Sade, à Gaby dont ses souhaits ne m'ont absolument pas porté malheur au contraire^^, Fanfantasy07 et ses smiles, les inséparables Choupy et Titesouris, Lilou (merci, je suis ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice adepte de l'ombre, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre) ma psychopathe Istehar de retour, l'anonyme noctambule Pal13 et ma chère Cha Darcy.**

**Une note importante que m'a inspiré Susan de Sade sur un des perso : parmi tous les personnages créés par la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling, n'y en a-t-il pas un qui vous laisse sur votre faim au niveau compréhension? Personnellement, le seul dont il me manque véritablement des réponses est _Peter Pettigrew. _**

**Que sait-on réellement de lui au final, à part les maigres indices de l'auteur? Qu'est-ce qui l'a vraiment poussé à trahir ses amis, outre la peur? Qui était-il? Un être mauvais? Sachant qu'il est mort par sa main artificiel que lui avait offert Voldemort en se rappelant la dette qu'il avait envers Harry? Était-il vraiment sans scrupules? Ou destiné à suivre une voix dont il ne pouvait plus se libérer? Voldemort l'a-t-il capturé puis forcé à trahir contre sa la vie sauve, ou est-il venu de lui-même? Sirius déclare dans le tome 3 qu'il aurait préféré mourir pour les Potter plutôt que de les livrer, mais Peter avait-il suffisamment de caractère pour s'imposer, s'opposer, ou même assez de courage pour affronter la mort en face? Car malgré les « et moi si» et son personnage détestable qu'il représente, serions-nous nous-même capable de faire face à ce genre de menace, malgré l'affection que nous porterions à nos entourage? Ça c'est une question dont il est impossible de répondre à moins de se trouver à cette place, celle du condamnée en sursie. Alors voilà sur quoi va porter prochainement un paragraphe de la fic, qui sera du POV de Peter, sachant qu'on a pas grand-chose sur lui, histoire d'approfondir le personnage^^. Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse vraiment. En attendant…**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le prix de la douleur**

.

.

Drago peigne méticuleusement ses fins cheveux vers l'arrière, devenus noirs pour les besoins de sa couverture, puis les gomine. Une fois fait, il attrape sa chemise et l'enfile sans prendre la peine de vérifier si les plis sont impeccables. Pas besoin, il connaît parfaitement le travail excellent des elfes de maison. Avant de la fermer, il contemple une longue cicatrice qui débute de sa clavicule gauche jusqu'à sa hanche droite. Il la trace du bout du doigt. Elle est profonde et ineffaçable. Souvenir de ce cher McNair. Son père, bras droit déchu, sa mère, subissant l'outrage à profusion du mangemort pendant une absence de Lucius. Et lui, qui ne fut pas assez fort pour s'y opposer, sa honte marquée à jamais dans sa chair à travers la leçon particulière de McNair. Puis Hermione le trouvant, baignant dans son sang.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, Blaise entre et passe à côté, muet mais une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et se déshabille sans pudeur pour prendre sa place sous la douche. Le métis compte également quelques marques, dont une belle brûlure sur l'étendue de sa jambe gauche. Un bien faible prix à payer pour ramener le corps de Ginny Weasley parmi les siens. Hermione l'avait aussitôt adopté parmi les manticores. Un groupe clandestin à l'Ordre.

Cet après-midi, ils auront cour de DCFM avec Shorttop. Il ricane au nouveau nom de Londubat. Ces gryffondors ont toujours eu un drôle d'humour. Avec un rictus méprisant, il complète sa tenue, et commence avec minutie sa manucure quotidienne. Lorsqu'il finit, Blaise sort de la cabine et entoure sa taille d'une serviette, se penchant doucement en avant et frottant sa tête pour dégager le surplus d'eau, avant de voir le visage dédaigneux de Drago.

**- Pourquoi cette tête?**

Son ami hausse les épaules, n'ayant apparemment pas l'envie d'en parler.

**- Évite tout de même de tirer cette tronche devant Hermione. Elle pourrait penser que tu en veux encore à Neville.** Drago détourne brutalement son attention de ses ongles, et lui lance un regard de défie.

**- Alors comme ça, tu l'appels par son prénom maintenant? **Ce n'est pas une question, mais une accusation.

Blaise rejette sa serviette au loin, et avec une rare lassitude, lui tourne le dos avant de lui jeter durement:

**- Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, Drago. **Celui-ci s'avance et claque la porte, se retrouvant seul dans la salle de bain.

_Certainement pas. Hors de question. Où était-il durant tout ce temps? Et pourquoi nous ment-il ?! Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a vu sombrer lentement. Ce n'est pas lui qui se tenait dans son ombre lorsque la sienne a fait surface en elle. Ce n'est pas lui qui se tient à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se déchaîne. CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI L'AIT ABANDONNÉ!_

_Va te faire foutre Londubat! Foi de Malefoy, tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle, ni toi, ni un autre._

Il s'observe dans la glace et se compose son habituel visage froid et distant. En sortant, il hausse un sourcil en apercevant Blaise déjà prêt, qui l'attend négligemment dos au mur les mains dans les poches. Comment pouvait-on être aussi rapide en ayant constamment l'air flegmatique? Pas étonnant qu'un jour Hermione l'ait surnommé Flash Gordon, un héros moldu aussi rapide que la lumière. Drago lui sourit paresseusement.

**- On y va?**

.

* * *

**_Quelques heures plus tôt_**

La salle-sur-demande, plongée dans le noir absolu, reflétait le moral de son visiteur. Au centre, se tenait assis la tête dans les genoux, un jeune homme immobile dont le souffle irrégulier et les tremblements de ses épaules indiquaient ses sanglots, malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit. Elle était partie depuis longtemps, préférant le laisser seul. Et c'était effectivement la seule chose de raisonnable à faire. L'isoler des autres. Il est un danger pour eux. C'est pour cela que tous le monde le déteste. Et ils ont raisons, c'est un assassin.

Pourtant elle - car c'était bien une jeunne fille sous cet uniforme d'homme - avait posé brièvement ses lèvres sur son front, puis plus rien. Un silence inconfortable au vue des évènements futurs qu'elle lui avait révélé. Comment se supporter après ça? Le dégoût qu'il inspirait aux autres n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Seul le sien envers lui-même le frappa aussi durement qu'un souaffle en plein ventre.

Tant d'horreurs, tant d'exactions, de cruautés, pour se prouver qu'il existait, qu'il avait sa place parmi les sorciers. Comment avait-il pu? A Lily. Lui faire ça, à elle.

Cette fille ne mentait pas, la pensine parlait d'elle-même.

Durant tout le défilé de souvenirs, la nausée le prit à la gorge, puis au fil des images la bile se faisait plus pressante. Et à la dernière image, celle de la tête de Son fils les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant, deux émeraudes comme les siens, il remonta brusquement son visage de la bassine et ne put se retenir de régurgiter son dîner sur le plancher. Son corps tremblait d'effroi.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas lui. Pas à elle! Pas possible! Il n'avait pas pu! Pas possible, pas possible, pas possible.

Il balançait son corps d'avant en arrière, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait, ses mains se crispant si douloureusement que des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent des entailles qu'il entamait avec ses ongles serrés dans ses paumes.

Elle lui avait également révélé des souvenirs personnels. Mais pourquoi? Lui montrer à quoi il avait participé? Sa souffrance n'en avait été que décuplée. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de plus après cela. Juste un baiser sur son front dont il ignorait la signification.

Peut-être était-ce son baiser de la mort. Une façon de lui dire qu'elle reviendrait pour lui, pour l'achever. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Personne ne le regretterait, pas même Lily. Finalement il aurait aimé rester une chauve-souris, après tout elles ont un cœur, même minime contrairement au monstre qu'il deviendrait. Alors il patientait. Elle savait où le trouver.

Et en effet elle revint plus tard dans la journée, d'après son uniforme propre, mais il ne savait pas quand exactement, ayant perdu la notion du temps.

Elle le trouva dans la même position qu'elle l'y avait laissé, se balançant encore.

Une autre image s'interposa dans sa mémoire, la sienne dans une position similaire après la mort de Ron.

Elle voulait s'approcher…mais pour quoi faire? Le réconforter? Encore fallait-il qu'elle en soit capable, car ça faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, qu'elle en avait oublié la notice. Elle, qui par le passé s'était montré aimante, ignorait à présent comment se comporter. La chaleur lui manquait. Mais se voir à travers lui, donna l'impression qu'elle pouvait encore pleurer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pourtant pas.

Elle pensait l'avoir ébranlé, pas brisé. C'était le rôle de James Potter, pas le sien. Mais elle s'était trompée, elle avait mal calculé les dégâts qu'elle lui causerait. L'homme en face d'elle, n'avait rien d'un dur, plus de carapace pour le protéger du monde extérieur qui lui était hostile. Elle resta mortifiée devant lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça!

Et d'un coup, elle se sentit si proche de lui, de sa souffrance qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, de sa culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, et de son désespoir qui la transperçait. Elle suffoqua à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas ça!

Elle se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras chaud et accueillant, lui demandant pardon incessamment. Albus avait raison, une fois de plus. Il était comme elle. Deux écorchés vifs.

Lorsque Severus sentit un étau réchauffant le comprimer contre un autre corps, plus doux que le sien qui était maigre, il releva la tête pour croiser deux tristes noisettes avec qui il partagea l'empathie de la situation. Et pour la première fois, il se reposa sur une épaule autre que la sienne ou celle de Lily. Il n'aurait pas dû, elle n'était pas Elle, mais comment la rejeter alors qu'elle le comprenait si bien.

Elle ne lui souffla qu'une unique phrase :

**- Viens avec moi, et tu pourras sauver Lily, ainsi que d'autres personnes, des enfants, des hommes…et des femmes qui seront un jour…la Lily de quelqu'un. **

Severus referma à son tour ses bras sur elle.

.

* * *

Dans une salle de classe au quatrième étage, Neville écartait les tables près des murs de la pièce afin d'élargir l'espace voulu pour son cour du jour. Hermione lui demandait sans cesse de l'étonner ainsi que ses camarades. C'était sa condition sine quanon pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps à cette époque. Elle venait souvent lui rendre visite durant les intercours. Pas bien longtemps certes, mais c'était nécessaire pour ne pas attirer la curiosité des élèves qui pourraient se poser des questions sur leur relation. Et Merlin sait que c'est l'âge des potins, peu importe leur véracité, donc autant ne pas leur tendre la perche.

Fixant l'horloge au fond de la classe, la fébrilité le gagna. Plus que deux minutes et la masse grouillante des septièmes années prendrait place face à lui. Pour une fois, ce serait lui qui épaterait Hermione Granger. Un cour délicat et dangereux, il devrait donc se montrer alerte, et ouvert à toute question, même les plus embarrassantes, et Malefoy ne se gênerait sûrement pas. Qu'il vienne donc, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

Toutes ces années passées à cette époque l'avaient endurci, alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi « efficace » qu'eux, mais il avait désormais en lui une puissance non négligeable.

Le son aigu d'une cloche résonna dans la pièce, lui signalant que c'était l'heure.

.

Les élèves de dernière année se regroupaient dans le couloir menant à leur cour de DCFM, et plusieurs d'entre eux discutaient avec passion des cours précédents. Armand, les yeux errants sur ses camarades excités, sourit de contentement. Neville faisait incontestablement un bon professeur, et un excellent pédagogue. Lui qui auparavant ne pouvait aligner trois mots correctement sans bégayer, captivait aujourd'hui son oratoire par une forte présence.

Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, elle sentit celle de Remus et Sirius s'installer près d'elle, apparemment de bonne humeur. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas supporté un comportement changeant de plus. La matinée fut plus éprouvante encore que la veille, avec un Drago boudeur et un Severus à la volonté nouvelle. Après la salle-sur-demande, celui-ci n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'en parler. Alors après l'épanchement de ses pleurs dans ses bras, elle s'était écartée en lui promettant de l'attendre dehors. Elle voulais ainsi lui laisser l'occasion de se reconstruire de lui-même avant de retourner en cour, et de se sentir soi avec un but neuf à atteindre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, son visage avait repris ses traits durs mais ses yeux vivaient de nouveau. Ce futur était révolu, elle lui avait montré une route, et il en tracerait seul les contours. Sans rien ajouter, ils s'en allèrent ensemble vers leur prochain cour. Et depuis, il se tenait à sa droite, sans que les deux maraudeurs ne l'aient aperçu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neville apparut, faisant signe d'entrer sans bousculades.

Alors que les élèves se réunissaient en demi-cercle, sans distinction aucune de leur maison, Neville s'approcha et le silence se fit.

**- Il n'y a pas de table, donc pas de livres.** Tout en bougeant rapidement sa baguette, une craie inscrivit en lettres majuscules : "LES IMPARDONNABLES". Des chuchotements firent écho progressivement, et qui se turent au moment où le jeune professeur mima le silence d'un doigt devant la bouche.

**- Bien. Tout d'abord que pouvez-vous me dire sur le sujet?**

Personne n'osa intervenir, bien trop occupé à se jeter des regards entre eux. Puis une main hésitante se leva.

**- N'est-ce pas prématuré? Je veux dire nous savons tous ce qu'est un impardonnable, mais c'est dangereux de l'étudier.**

**- Et si vous ne l'étudiez pas, comment pourriez-vous les combattre si un mangemort vous en lancez un? Sachez que j'ai moi-même appris cela lors de mes 14 ans.**

**- Dans quel école étiez-vous messieurs?**

**- Peu importe.**

Il commença à expliquer en long et en large les effets des sorts, la peine encourue en cas d'utilisation des sorts. L'ambiance pesante devint plus lourde encore lorsqu'il sortit un bocal contenant trois araignées. Après un amplificatum, la première araignée se mit à bondir sous les ordres de l'Imperium de Neville. Comme il s'y attendait, la plupart se mirent à rire, comme ce fut le cas à son époque.

**- Ne riez pas, **grogna-t-il en cessant la démonstration, **cela pourrait vous arrivez et vous ne pourriez rien contre cela, à moins d'un entraînement intensif, mais il faut pour ça une vraie force de caractère pour s'y opposer et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Sans cela, on pourrait tout aussi bien vous demandez de vous supprimer que vous n'y verriez aucune objection. Contrôle totale. **

Hermione l'observait attentivement depuis le début du cour. Il répétait presque mot pour mot le discours de l'imposteur de Fol'Œil qui avait été plus qu'efficace, malgré le personnage qui se cachait dessous. Elle était impressionnée, et plus encore, fière de lui et de son assurance. C'était une façon de lui afficher clairement qu'il ne craignait plus le passé et encore moins le présent, en revenant volontairement sur une situation douloureuse de son enfance.

Aucun doute qu'il devait faire un bon combattant. Elle tourna mécaniquement la tête vers ses hommes qui affichaient tous une expression différente. Theo regardait Neville avec le plus grand sérieux, le jaugeant comme il l'avait fait avec Moïra. Blaise, avec son flegme légendaire, ne perdait aucune miette de la démonstration, approuvant silencieusement le personnage de Neville Londubat. Seul Drago, figé comme une statue de marbre, ne laissait rien transparaître. Elle savait qu'il y avait un problème entre eux, bien que Drago semblait être l'origine de celui-ci. Elle tâcherait de lui en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, Neville retenait toute son attention, ainsi que celle de ses voisins, Severus et les maraudeurs. Sirius et Remus restaient concentrés sur les paroles et l'activité de leur professeur.

Pendant que Neville démontrer les effets du Doloris, Lily mal à l'aise, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en accrochant, sans se rendre compte, la main de James. Ce dernier lui-même ne réagit pas de suite, totalement absorbé par la démonstration qu'il trouvait portant écoeurante d'une araignée convulsant. Il se forçait à ne pas se détourner pour assimiler les sorts qu'on pourrait lui lancer plus tard. La carrière d'aurore comportait de nombreux risques, dont ceux qui s'exposaient dans cette classe devant lui.

Puis vint enfin le dernier, l'Avada Kedavra. Une lumière verte toucha la créature et elle ne bougea plus une patte.

**- Ce maléfice exige une grande puissance magique, qui signifie donc que ce n'est pas à la portée de tous. Impossible à neutraliser, seulement à éviter. On ne connaît…personne… qui ait survécu. **Hermione devina que la gorge de Neville se serra à ces mots, tout comme la sienne. Elle entendit une respiration se coupée à ses côtés, et aperçut les yeux exorbités de Severus, focalisés sur deux mains entrelacées un peu plus loin. Pas besoin d'être affublé d'un troisième œil pour savoir à qui elles appartenaient.

**- Bien, ceci étant dit, y aurait-il un volontaire pour subir l'Imperium et essayer de le repousser?**

**- Moi. **McDowell, le préfet-en-chef, levait une main franche, alors qu'il s'avançait au centre de la pièce, devant les yeux anxieux d'une majorité d'élèves. Malheureusement pour lui, le résultat ne fut pas très concluant et Neville recommença l'exercice deux fois sur le jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne trébuche au lieu de danser.

**- C'est un bon début monsieur McDowell, mais il vous faudra encore de l'entraînement, **déclara Neville pendant que celui-ci opina, frottant une de ses chevilles

Hermione, quant à elle, eu la désagréable sensation d'une piqûre sur sa nuque et se détourna de Neville pour poser son regard dans celui de Drago, l'avertissant de ne pas intervenir. En effet il s'était imperceptiblement décalé de ses camarades et elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil son défie envers Neville. Voulait-il le tester? Non elle était certaine que c'était une manière de contester son autorité et sa force devant la classe entière. Et il n'est jamais bon pour un professeur de faiblir devant ses élèves.

Pourtant Drago semblait vouloir passer outre, sa main presque levé.

- _Drago, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite._

La voix retentit fortement dans sa tête mais il s'obstinait. Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia sa position et celle de la jeune fille et capta un éclair de colère dans ses orbes devenues chocolat noir.

_- C'est un ordre Malefoy!_

L'utilisation de son nom le ramena à la raison. Elle ne prononçait le nom de ses hommes que lors de ses directives. Elle n'agissait plus en tant qu'Hermione, mais en tant que chef des manticores, et son ordre était sans appel. Et elle, sans nul doute déçu de son comportement à risque. Il finit par se ranger parmi ses amis. Les ordres en priorités, donc pas de place en ce jour pour son orgueil.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle sortit sans lui adresser un regard, lui-même fusillant des yeux Neville qui le lui rendait bien.

.

.

Tandis que Theo la rattrapa à la bordure de la forêt interdite - cette semaine il gardait la carte du maraudeur sur lui - Hermione avançait à grand pas et ne rompit pas le silence. Pas d'humeur encore une fois, et cela devenait une sale habitude. Elle détestait pester sur une personne quand c'était injustifié. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus la lumière déclinait. C'était une journée dont les nuages empêchaient les rayons du soleil de filtrer, et encore moins dans cette forêt à la végétation trop dense. Leurs pas les menèrent automatiquement vers une petite clairière bordée de fleurs bleues et violettes, et dont l'herbe était fraîchement coupée. Ils n'étaient donc pas les seul à y venir s'y reposer. Elle remarqua quelques traces de sabot et échangea un regard équivoque au serdaigle. Elle se laissa choir sur la mousse confortable, précédée de Theo qui enleva sa robe de sorcier pour s'y mettrent plus à leur aise. Il restèrent ainsi, sans parler durant un quart d'heure, se délaissant un instant de la guerre dans l'ambiance automnale de la forêt. Puis à brûle-pourpoint:

**- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.**

**- Je sais Theo. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire passer ses réglements de compte avant notre mission.**

**- En dépit des apparences, il peut se montrer impulsif.**

**- Ça c'est le Drago d'avant que tu me décris. **

**- Mais c'est le cas Hermione. En nous, il y a encore une infime part de ce que nous avons été avant d'intégrer les manticores. Et même en toi.**

**- J'en doute. J'ai fait en sorte de ne plus être cette petite gryffondor naïve.**

**- C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien.** Par manque de réponse de la part de cette dernière, il reprit plus bas: **et pour les horcruxes?**

**- Pour le journal intime, la bague, le diadème et Nagini, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Pour la coupe, on ignore encore si Voldemort l'a déjà confié ou non aux Lestrange. Le médaillon est le sixième horcruxes mais nous somme également dans l'impossibilité de savoir avec exactitude quand il a été créé, c'est pour cela que Regulus en est la clef. Quant à Harry…la question ne se pose pas, il ne sera pas un horcruxes…jamais. **

**- Il faudra les rassembler, et les détruire rapidement une fois fait. Voldemort sera affaiblis et nous ne lui laisseront aucune chance d'en créer un autre. Qu'en penses-tu Drago?**

Un croassement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux, comme pour approuver, et ils levèrent de concert leur visage. Un corbeau agrippait à un arbre les fixait en retour, hochant sa petite tête noir, puis s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle l'ignora et l'animagus mécontent - car on n'ignore pas un Malefoy - trifouillait à l'aide de son bec les cheveux de la gryffondor. Avec un sourire en coin qui naquit doucement sur ses lèvres, elle riposta par une pichenette sur le bec coupable.

**- C'est une chance que ton plumage soit noir, imagine un peu un corbeau albinos, pas vraiment discret,** dit-elle ironique en déplissant son pantalon.

Cependant le corbeau ne réagit pas comme prévu, gardant ses yeux scrutateur vers le fond de la clairière. A l'affût, les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent félinement, mains sur leur baguette et entendirent des pas lourds mais étouffés, comme un clapotement. Et à travers un rare rayon, apparut un centaure.

Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un poulain et son corps immaculé ne tressaillis pas malgré la présence d'étrangers en ce lieu. Ses long cheveux blond retombaient sur un visage jeune qu'ils reconnurent, mais ne le montrèrent pas. Ne jamais se trahir quelque soit la situation. En revanche, le poulain ne cachait pas sa curiosité.

**- Que faites-vous dans cette partie de la forêt, humains? **La question ne comportait aucune intonation agressive.

**- Nous nous reposions. Nous ne voulions déranger personne. **Annonça Hermione avec un sourire engageant, pendant que Theo et elle rentraient leur baguette. Le jeune centaure la dévisagea, puis en fit de même avec Theo et brièvement avec le corbeau.

**- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Mais je ne peux parler au nom des autres.** Puis se tournant vers le volatile: **quel oiseau singulier. **Sa voix douce mais claire donna envie à Hermione de franchir une limite.

**- Je suis Armand, et voici mon ami Sebastian. Du moins c'est ainsi que nous nous faisons appeler.** Elle savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de tromper un centaure, aussi jeune soit-il. Ils détectaient le mensonge comme l'ours le miel. Avec un visage innocent de chérubin, le poulain se présenta sous le nom de Firenze.

**- Que c'est étrange**, fit-il rêveur, **je ressens comme une impression de déjà-vu en vous. Vos visages,** précisa-t-il.

**- Pour les centaures, passé, présent et futur ne font qu'un. **La lueur de malice n' échappa pas à Firenze et il trouva la situation étonnante. Aucun de ces humains n'avait l'air effrayé ni rebuté, et lui-même n'éprouvait aucune répulsion envers eux comme le décrivait souvent Bane. L'humaine alla jusqu'à lui répondre par énigme, et Chiron sait combien les centaures en sont friands. Elle le respectait donc en tant que tel.

**- Nous allons partir, mais peut-être nous reverrons-nous, **fit Theo en le saluant poliment, incitant Hermione à le suivre en lui attrapant le bras.

**- Seules les étoiles nous le diront,** annonça-t-il mystérieusement, en s'approchant lentement d'Hermione pour lui donner délicatement une fleur blanche qui décorait sa chevelure. Devant son interrogation il ajouta avec gentillesse : **Tu es hantée, et ceci est une fleur d'amande. Elle représente l'espoir. **

Le corbeau les coupa en croassant et s'envola plus loin, avec derrière lui Theo qui poussait Hermione à le suivre, alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Firenze qui les regardait s'éloigner.

.

* * *

Moïra se tient à plat ventre sur ses coudes, à demi-allongée sur une des tables les plus éloignées de la bibliothèque, passionnée par un traité de métamorphose humaine et de délégations de pouvoirs. Elle déguste une plume en sucre, absorbée par les commentaires personnels et détaillés de l'auteur concernant la possession nouvelle de dons ou autres formes de magie. Elle tourne rapidement les pages, dévorant encore et encore, ne prêtant pas attention à un jeune serpentard installé à quelques mètres d'elle et occupé à des recherches en potions.

Quand sa confiserie se termine, elle vérifie l'heure et s'apercevant de son retard à la grande salle, elle s'active à ranger ses affaires, dissimulant le traité dans son sac qu'elle souhaite garder - le faire enregistrer après de madame Pince prendrait trop de temps - et récupère les autres livres éparpillés autour d'elle. Le dernier livre se place à un étage à hauteur limite de sa taille et, sur la pointe des pieds, tend le bras au maximum pour le replacer avant qu'une voix indolente ne la surprenne.

**- Tu es une sorcière, tu sais. **

**- Aaah!** Et le bouquin tombe à ses pieds. Elle fait volte-face pour se retrouver en face du serpentard qui étudiait près d'elle. **Tu m'as fait peur!** S'exclame-t-elle en soufflant, la main sur le cœur.

**- Navré, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais avec un simple wingardium leviosa, ce serait plus facile. **Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, continuant de le fixer avec des rougeurs aux joues, un peu honteuse : **Permet-moi. **Et en visant le livre à terre avec un geste souple de la baguette, il formule mentalement le sort de lévitation, le remettant à sa place initiale.

**- Wouah, tu sais déjà pratiquer des sortilèges informulés?**

**- Oui, quel est le problème?**

**- Et bien normalement ce n'est qu'au programme de sixième année, et nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année. Tu es vraiment très habile. **

**- Sais-tu qui je suis? **Bizarrement il paraît triste, mais se reprend rapidement.

**- Naturellement, Regulus Black, en sixième année, comme moi. **Et comprenant l'information implicite : **Oh...OH!** **Bien sûr, dans les familles aussi anciennes que la tienne on vous initie très tôt à la magie. Ce qui explique que tu sois en avance.**

Regulus hoche la tête. Et s'en va, sous le visage surpris de la demoiselle.

_Quel drôle de garçon._

_._

* * *

Le manoir Rosier se situe sur l'île de Skye dite l'île des Brumes, en Écosse, d'où son surnom « Mist's House». Celui-ci est entouré de grandes haies volumineuses parcourant la totalité du domaine, refusant ainsi l'accessibilité aux yeux curieux. Bien que les passants dans l'environ soient pour ainsi dire inexistants. En effet la battisse datant du début de l'époque victorienne en impose sur de nombreux hectares, comptant en son sein une faune et flore des plus variées. De tous temps, les Rosier ont toujours été une famille vivant en marge de la société sorcière, par amour de la solitude. Il est d'avis notoire qu'ils n'aiment pas voir leur territoire accaparé.

Pour y accéder, un Rosier doit nécessairement ouvrir la marche afin de placer sa main dans la grille, pour qu'une des épines ornant sa façade puisse y absorber une goûte fraîche. Dans le cas contraire, la grille se délie et ses barreaux attaquent sous forme de lianes étouffantes. Le malheureux pris au piège meurt écrasé.

.

Evan, allongé sous un cerisier le dos au tronc, gratte quelques notes dans un carnet. Après dix minutes de relecture intensive, attentif à la moindre erreur ou oublie, il est interrompu par un hibou moyen-duc se posant à la première branche accessible au jeune homme. En détachant la missive, il aperçoit le sceau des Turpin ainsi que l'écriture qui définit le destinataire, avec une satisfaction moqueuse. Alicia Turpin est ainsi : elle charme, crie, boude, puis revient en se morfondant en excuses. Du moins avec lui. C'est une capricieuse à qui il ne cède jamais. Et une fois encore, elle accourt de nouveau.

Evan sait parfaitement l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes, il l'a toujours su et en tire profit à chaque occasion. Il n'est pas homme à qui on résiste, non, on s'offre volontairement à lui. Et si une demoiselle préfère faire sa farouche uniquement par fierté, et bien soit, il est un homme patient et simule le désintéressement. Alors elle revient. Et il n'a plus qu'à se baisser pour recueillir le fruit mûr, sans aucun effort.

Evan n'est pas un homme particulièrement misogyne, mais les femmes qu'ils rencontrent se ressemblent toutes. Pas une pour sortir du lot. Et elles sont d'un ennuie. Bien sûr les jeunes filles de bonnes familles sont élevées selon des principes anciens, et us et coutumes des sang-purs. Par conséquent leur mentalité ne fait que suivre. Mais Poudlard ou tout autres écoles magiques sont là pour les instruire, les cultiver aussi. Elles pourraient sortir de leur cocon de vieille bourgeoisie. Mais non, pas une pour se distinguer des autres, sauf parfois une ou deux mais alors elles ne l'attirent tout simplement pas. Où encore, quand une exception survient, la pauvre est atteinte d'un quelconque mal mental. Bellatrix est l'exemple premier de la folie.

L'épuration du sang a également bien des mauvais côtés.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il dirige seul sa vie. Ses parents ont bien essayé, voulant le soumettre de force à un mariage arrangé et déjà une promesse signée contre son avis. Mal leur en prit, le lendemain du pacte le père faisait une chute mortelle dans le grand escalier du hall et sa pauvre mère mourrait de chagrin les jours suivants. Dans la semaine qui suivie l'accident, la transaction fut rompu de sa main même devant son ex-futur-beau-père, sa fille et son air éploré. Douce et obéissante comme un agneau. Mais un agneau qui ne le satisferait pas, oh non. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était du caractère qui manquait aux jeunes filles de sa condition. Ou alors elles étaient aussi mauvaises qu'une teigne.

Le hibou rappela sa présence en hululant et brassant de l'air en déployant ses ailes au-dessus de sa tête. Confortablement installé, il attrape une cerise sur une branche basse et la diriga au bec de l'oiseau, qui détourne aussitôt la tête.

_Décidément, aussi capricieux que sa propriétaire._

Il porte la cerise à sa bouche, fermant les yeux, appréciant son goût sur sa langue. Il tend le bras et en prend une petite poignée qu'il enfourne directement avec gourmandise, pour se repaître du coulis qui glisse dans sa gorge.

Les yeux clos, plusieurs visages de jeunes filles se forment dans son esprit tour à tour, mais pas une ne retient son attention. Puis apparaît subitement un visage au regard chaud et hargneux. Il se relève et se dirige à pas vif vers son manoir. Il passe dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte basse et modeste en bois de chêne brute sans serrure ni poignet, dont il appose sa main dessus. La porte siffle et rougeoie comme un fer brûlant que l'on plongerait dans un bac d'eau glacé. Après un « clic » discret, il se baisse légèrement pour se retrouver dans un haut espace dédié à la peinture, aux croquis, à la poterie et à la sculpture. Ses œuvres qu'il ne partage avec personne.

Il se place près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvre en grand pour avoir le maximum de luminosité et d'air, puis prend position sur un pupitre sur lequel sont placés des feuilles blanches et des fusains. Avec frénésie, il dessine sans s'arrêter, sans rien corriger, sa mémoire et ses doigts sûr d'eux.

Il stoppe son bras une fois satisfait du résultat et penche la tête de côté, comme pour évaluer le dessin. Puis son cou se tourne vers un chevalet.

.

Des gémissement résonnent dans la chambre de la miss Turpin. Les siens plus précisément, souvent accompagnés de petits cris qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser sous la fougue de son amant, et qui plus est, très en forme ce soir.

.

Rosier se prépare face à Alicia qui se dégage nue du lit, impudique, espérant accrocher un dernier regard. Boutonnant sa cape, il relève la tête et plisse des yeux, la fixant songeur.

**- Tu devrais changer de coiffure, celle que tu arbores continuellement est trop commune**.

Elle frémit de plaisir, enfin il s'intéresse à elle, et l'interroge joyeusement se collant à lui :

**- Une préférence Evan? **Il passe voluptueusement ses mains dans sa lourde chevelure brune et lui murmure près des lèvres en un baiser aérien:

**- Pourquoi pas plus court?**

.

.

* * *

**Dite-moi, n'y voyez-vous aucune ressemblance?**

**Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que, contrairement aux apparences de ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de Severus/Hermione. Elle l'a consolé, rien d'autre. **

**Et Rosier? A quoi joue-t-il?**

**Quant à Drago, qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Pour les fan de Sirius, pas d'inquiétudes, il revient plus Black que jamais dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que James et ses expressions. Et Remus va enfin libérer une partie de lui-même pour votre plaisir : Remus ou quand le loup se libère^^.**

**Et n'oubliez pas, posez votre avis sur Pettigrew si vous le souhaitez. **

**Le chapitre 14 s'intitule : « ****La maison des délices ****» **

**A bientôt**

**Hilaidora ;)**


	14. Chapter 14La maison des délices

**Hello everybody! Un chapitre tant attendu qui ouvrira les yeux à certains, et remettra les pendules à l'heure pour d'autres. **

**Merci à ****: Istehar (mon lapin rose préféré) A Smiling Cat (vive le FIC) Susan De Sade (j'attend de voir si Remus va te plaire) fanfantasy07 (un programme plein de saveur comme promis) Cha Darcy (en espérant que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue) Pal13 (pas de noctambulisme ce soir?) Choupy et Titesouris (j'espère que vous lirez ce chapitre ensemble, ça doublera sa saveur).**

**Merci également d'avoir laissé votre opinion sur Peter, ce fut très instructif. Nous verrons plus tard ce que vous penserez de la mienne, après tout c'est toujours un défi de penser à travers un personnage, d'autant plus qu' on sait si peu de choses sur son compte.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ****;)**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La maison des délices**

.

.

Mona Rightborn, sang-pur d'une quarantaine d'années et autodidacte reconnue dans l'Angleterre sorcière, tenait une maison dite spéciale. On disait de sa personne bien des choses, restait à trier le vrai du faux.

C'était une femme bien en chair et aux joues adorablement roses, ses corsets remontaient sa poitrine déjà opulente et lui donnait des airs de matrone du XVIIIe siècle, des anglaises blanches et rosées rebondissant souplement près de sa gorge et une mouche sur sa joue gauche. Elle aimait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au plaisir, quelle que soit sa forme. Elle offrait ses services, non pas aux plus offrants mais, à ceux qu'elle appelait ses épicuristes chéris. Sous ses sourires candides remplis de joie, se cachait une femme autoritaire qui menait d'une poigne de fer sa maison et ses gens. Elle gardait le contrôle total sur sa personne et étudiait avec soin sa clientèle et les nouvelles candidatures. Ses clients partageaient son souci de l'anonymat, leur réputation étant sauve, il aurait été de mauvais goût de se montrer dans un tel lieu alors que la plupart d'entre eux avaient une situation familiale notoire. La maison garantissait l'absence de scandale.

Malgré sa fermeté avec son entourage et ses mœurs quelques peu débridées, elle restait hautement respectée. Se la mettre à dos aurait été la dernière des bêtises, même si la bonne société accusait officiellement sa condition. Du moment qu'on ne prononçait jamais son nom distinctement dans les discussions.

Mona analysa sa table particulière. Le vin? Parfait. Les friandises? Impeccables. Les roses rouges? Magnifiques. Ce soir, elle recevait des invités importants. Et leur ferait honneur.

.

.

Deux semaines après le banquet d'Halloween et depuis lors, Sirius plongeait régulièrement la tête dans le planning copié de Moïra, passant plus de temps avec elle. Il la croisait parfois, par hasard, dans les couloirs et s'arrêtait pour un brin de causette avec ses fameux clins d'œil séducteurs. Mais ce soir serait différent. Il avait interceptait une conversation entre les deux amis serpentards de Dela, plus particulièrement une sortie prévue « A la Maison des Délices » un établissement réputé pour ses soirées sulfureuses. Ainsi donc le prude Armand faisait des infidélités. Bien, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui le contredirait. James arriva essoufflé avec Remus, les yeux brillants ce qui en disait long sur son état d'excitation, tandis que le lycan boudait silencieusement, maugréant sur les façons déplorables de James de le persuader de les accompagner dans une escapade qui promettait d'être ô combien sans risques. Aucun doute que sa réaction aurait été plus excessive s'il avait demandé leur destination. Mais il ne le fit pas. Les joies des surprises selon James. Ce dernier expliqua à Sirius que Queudver restait étudier dans la grande salle, bien qu'il était encore tôt pour réviser les Aspics.

Après avoir utilisé la cape d'invisibilité - inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient collés aussi sûrement qu'avec de la super glue - puis un de leur passage et enfin le magicobus à Pré-au-Lard, les trois garçons descendirent à destination sous le regard pernicieux du chauffeur et s'élancèrent jusqu'à la demeure. Sirius frappa trois coups puissants sur l'énorme porte. Une petite lucarne s'ouvrit au niveau de leur visage, et celle d'un vieille homme à la mine fripée et l'œil aguerri les examina un à un soupçonneusement tout en demandant de décliner leur identité. Ce qui ne posa aucun problème aux deux bruns, alors que Remus gémissait de honte. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure pour se retrouver dans un vestibule boisé aux senteurs capiteuses mais agréables. Un grand homme imposant et chauve, à la moustache finement travaillée, leur adressa un salut de bienvenu, se courbant poliment, et les attira au buffet d'entré d'où il ressortait quelques assortiments des meilleurs pâtisseries londoniennes. Probablement pour supporter l'attente. Si James et Sirius semblaient plus volontaires, l'acuité de Remus lui soufflait de rester sur ses gardes. Comme beaucoup, il avait entendu parler de cet endroit, et y passer la nuit ne l'emballait franchement pas.

Une femme ronde à l'allure majestueuse dans son ensemble de corset violine à la large jupe du même colorie, s'approcha à pas flottant malgré sa corpulence visible.

**- Allons donc, un Black chez moi. Quelle agréable surprise! Je suis Mona, la maîtresse des lieux. Mais êtes-vous majeurs messieurs?**

Sirius et James répondirent par l'affirmatif d'un même coup de tête, sous les yeux gourmands de la femme, et anxieux de Remus qui priait mentalement pour en sortir indemne.

**- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de vous refuser le passage dans mon établissement qui, j'espère, saura vous divertir. **Elle les entraîna dans un long couloir longeant plusieurs salles portant différents nom de fleurs, sa robe froufroutant derrière elle. Sirius ralentit en apercevant une porte à double épaisseur d'une blancheur presque transparente.

**- Le "chrysanthème blanc" n'est réservé qu'aux clients assumant pleinement leur désirs. Il représente la vérité. Dans cette salle, vos pensées les plus intimes seront révélées, et rien ni personne ne pourra intervenir avant la fin de la séance, **susurra-t-elle en posant sa main aux lourdes bagues dans le dos de Sirius en une infime caresse.

**- Je suis curieux de voir ça, **s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard hautain, amenant une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres de la matrone.

**- En toute honnêteté, je ne pense pas que vous y soyez préparé mon garçon. **Mais elle lui ouvrit tout de même la porte. Contrairement à ses yeux amusés qui parurent dire « à tes risques et périls jeune homme».

.

Alors que la porte se referma derrière Sirius, Mona prit le bras de Remus et le tira gentiment vers la porte de la "tubéreuse" avant de l'inviter à y pénétrer. Oui le plaisir dangereux serait parfait pour lui, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Heureusement que les hommes ignorent en général le langage des fleurs, sinon son jeune client aurait probablement pris la fuite. Avec un gloussement satisfait, elle se tourna vers le maraudeur restant.

.

Remus descendit les trois marches qui se présentaient devant lui, et renifla l'odeur qui flottait doucement autour de lui. En réalité, ce n'était pas une mais plusieurs odeurs qui emplissait la pièce. Un mélange de bois de santal, de cannelle, de romarin et de noix de muscade. Étrange mais pas désagréable pour son odorat sensible. Il nota également des ingrédients entreposés sur une table au centre de la salle, elle-même posée sur un énorme tapis épais, représentant une peau de bête à l'africaine. En y regardant d'un peu plus près, il lista du chocolat - bien évidement il s'humecta les lèvres - de la gelée royale, du gingembre et des grenades, des huîtres - il fallait s'en douter - et à sa plus grande surprise de la poudre de mandragore. Il haussa un sourcil en se frottant la nuque : aux dernières nouvelles et cela malgré son absence totale de vie sexuelle et par sa lycanthropie, il n'était ni impuissant ni vieux. En fait le seul avantage à tirer de son petit problème de fourrure, était au contraire sa puissance physique quand la pleine lune ne se faisait pas encore sentir, et un corps robuste, bien que sa condition l'affaiblissait à chaque transformation. Néanmoins ses amis veillaient toujours à ce qu'il se nourrisse convenablement, voire en grande quantité.

Un clic résonna insensiblement, mais son ouïe très développée l'avertit de la présence d'un intrus. Ou plutôt d'une intruse selon le balancement des hanches de celle qui s'avançait directement vers lui. De taille moyenne, c'était une femme dans la petite trentaine, une chevelure ébène tombant en cascade dans son dos, un visage ordinaire bien que joli et sans imperfections. Son regard ressortait par le fard noir, appliqué à la Cléopâtre. Sa démarche traduisait une confiance pleine, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais pas lui.

Il jura mentalement de se venger de ses amis débiles, les maudissant tour à tour. Que faisait Peter pendant ce temps-là? Sûrement planqué à la bibliothèque pendant que lui subissait encore une fois les conneries de Sirius et James. Bizarrement, Peter avait le don de s'éclipser au bon moment. Pas comme lui. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait glisser par mégarde quelques sujets croustillants à Armand. Remus savait se montrer malin et subtil lorsqu'il le désirait.

Merlin dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré? Il fallait impérativement qu'il se sorte de là. Et vite! Malheureusement, elle prit les devant.

**- Bonsoir, je me nomme Hathor. **

**- Je suis Remus. **Sa voix ne trembla pas, mais elle ne paraissait pas non plus décidée.

**- Que puis-je pour vous Remus?** Le ton lascif envoya des ondes dans le corps du lycan, mais il les occulta. Ou du moins il essaya. Pas facile quand une jeune femmes se tient devant vous à moitié dénudée.

**...**

**- On pourrait parler.**

**- Pour dire quoi?** Sa surprise était réelle, bien qu'elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Le jeune homme éviter de croiser ses yeux, et elle comprit le problème, ou du moins une partie. Et d'une voix apaisante, elle l'interrogea:

**- C'est ta première fois?**

Le peau de Remus pris une teinte plus rosée, se renfermant sur lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas dans les projets d'Hathor car elle reprit de la même voix:

**- Laisse-toi faire, je ne te ferais pas de mal.**

**- MAIS MOI OUI! **Hurla-t-il en perdant ses moyens. **Je suis dangereux, alors il ne faut pas que vous vous approchiez de moi. C'est moi qui pourrais vous faire du mal! **Et sans crier gare, il tomba à terre et camoufla sa tête dans ses jambes. Il était mal. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aura jamais dû suivre ses amis dans cet endroit. Rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

**- Nous ne sommes pourtant pas dans votre période lunaire. **

Cette phrase le glaça instantanément, et il n'osa pas l'affronter. Comment avait-elle pu deviner? Son secret à Poudlard était-il menacé?

Elle sembla percevoir ses inquiétudes car elle précisa:

**- Mon oncle n'était dangereux que lors de cette période. A part ça, c'était un homme de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. **

Le sentant moins tendu, ses paroles l'ayant relaxé, elle le força à s'allongeait en appuyant son corps contre le sien sur le tapis, alors qu'il tentait de résister. En vain. Elle sentait si bon. C'en était déroutant. Une fois qu'il n'opposa plus de résistance, attendant avec appréhension la suite, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et laissa filer ses doigts sur son front, son nez, ses joues puis son menton, et toujours en descendant plus bas. Elle arracha d'un geste précis sa chemise, les boutons sautant dans tout les sens, pour continuer sa voluptueuse balade, tandis que Remus sursauta devant l'assaut de l'amazone.

Puis lorsqu'elle glissa une de ses mains dans l'antre et qu'elle effleura son loup, impressionnée par sa longueur ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et la respiration de Remus se coupa nette.

.

.

Des coussins de couleurs vives aux motifs orientaux donnaient une allure d'exostime à la salle aux murs capitonnés, ne laissant filtrer aucun son. Sirius observait, tournant sur lui-même. Une seule porte, celle par laquelle il était entré. Et l'air embaumait l'encens qui le prenait à la tête, abandonné à ses sens qui le guidaient dans ses songes. Il ferma peu à peu les yeux de bien être et s'allongea sur un canapé, la respiration légère. Un verre placé sur une tablette attira son attention et il s'en saisit pour abreuver sa gorge sèche. Un coin de son cerveau analysa que la salle s'était sûrement enclenchée dès la détection de sa présence, et il ne tarderait donc pas à voir ses effets. Sa curiosité le perdrait sans doute un jour, mais à l'instant même il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai.

Une main douce passa sur sa joue et il se releva en sursaut, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux devant la personne qui le contemplait.

**- Dela, qu'est-ce tu fiches ici?**

En effet le jeune garçon se tenait face à lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le visage enjoué, habillait dans de beaux atours de qualité.

**- Et d'après toi? **Dit-il en avançant lentement vers un Sirius incrédule qui clignait fortement des yeux.

**- Sincèrement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.** Ce qui au fond était vrai. Qu'est-ce que Dela venait faire ici?

**- En es-tu sûr? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai suivi. La logique veut donc que ce soit le contraire, **susurra-t-il avec un pas de plus en sa direction.

**- Je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis, tu sais.**

**- Je?**

**- Ok, **avoua-t-il avec une mine de chien battu, **on ne veut pas te causer d'ennuis.** **Tu connais Remus, il t'aime bien, il ne chercherait jamais à te nuire. Quant à James, on fait toujours tout ensemble. Alors forcément…**

**- Forcément. Mais ça, ça pose problème vois-tu, si vous faîtes tout ensemble.** Sa voix basse résonna tranquillement entre les murs, renforçant l'intimité de leur salle. Immobile, Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux, convaincu que Dela jouait avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il était encore loin du compte.

**- Et pourquoi donc? **S'amusa-t-il en collant le dos au mur, sans s'apercevoir qu'il souriait charmeur. Dela baissa quelques secondes ses orbes chocolats, comme intimidé, et les releva avec un air taquin. Il glissa à ses côtés et colla ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sirius, le bloquant de tout passage, leur visage séparé de quelques centimètres.

**- Car ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai envie de m'occuper ce soir, **lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, l'effleurant de son souffle.

Sirius, médusé, se baissa pour passer en-dessous de ses bras et recula rapidement, avant de trébucher sur le pied du canapé et d'y tomber. Durant ce court laps de temps, Armand ne bougea pas, le contemplant par-dessus son épaule. Son rire léger se fit entendre et Sirius voulut se rattraper avant que Dela ne lui tombe dessus à son tour. Trop tard, vif et gracieux, ce dernier l'enjamba.

Le contrôle de la situation échappait entièrement au maraudeur qui, jamais auparavant, ne s'était retrouvait dans pareil scène et qui plus est avec un camarade de même sexe. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de son emprise? Dela n'était pas vraiment un poids lourd.

Armand lui caressa tendrement le visage, comme pour lui montrer qu'il savait ce à quoi il pensait. Avec un hochement de tête, il indiqua le verre dont s'était servi le jeune homme quelques minutes auparavant.

**- La boisson, **souffla Sirius dont le cerveau tournait maintenant à plein régime. Il essaya de se dégager, en vain.

**- Qui a des facultés apaisantes, désinhibant nos envies les plus enfouies, **ajouta platement Dela en se redressant légèrement. Il ouvrit la chemise du jeune homme et y passa une main froide, traçant de ses ongles des motifs sans formes jusqu'à son ventre, qui se soulevait de plus en plus selon la respiration anarchique de Sirius.

**-** **N'essaye pas de résister Sirius, c'est complètement inutil. Laisse-toi aller, le temps passera plus vite. **

**- Pars.**

**- Pardon?**

**- PARS!** L'animagus perdait son sang-froid et malgré les effets du breuvage - dont il se promit de ne plus jamais boire un liquide sans savoir par avance ce que contenait un verre - il commença à se débattre avec agressivité. Pourtant, cela ne parut pas déranger son partenaire qui le regardait s'agiter, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

**- Sirius, je ne peux partir tant que tu ne le veux vraiment. Si je suis ici, c'est pour toi, car c'est ce que tu désires au fond. **Sirius resta dans une position statique, en totale incompréhension aux paroles prononcées. **Je ne suis qu'une projection…ta projection. Les sensations viennent également de toi. Rappel-toi les mots de Mona. **

_**«**__**Le chrysanthème blanc n'est réservé qu'aux clients assumant pleinement leur désirs. Il représente la vérité. Dans cette salle, vos pensées les plus intimes seront révélées, et rien ni personne ne pourra intervenir avant la fin de la séance ».**_

**- Je suis là pour toi. Je suis là car tu le veux. Tu-le-veux.** Reprit-t-il distinctement, en mêlant ses doigts à sa longue chevelure brune. C'en fut trop pour le jeune Black qui le repoussa avec brutalité, le corps d'Armand retombant lourdement sur le tapis, tandis que Sirius s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie. Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci resta bloquée alors que Sirius essayait de la défoncer à travers maintes coups de pied virulents.

**- NON, NON, NON, NON! PUTAIN OUVRE-TOI, OUVRE-TOI, OUVRE-TOI SALETE DE PORTE! **Et à chaque fois, s'ajoutait un nouveau coup. La fatigue se faisant plus vivace, il reprit de grandes gorgées d'air en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, la tête basse. Il refusa de se tourner vers Dela, qu'il devina s'approcher, reconnaissant sa marche féline.

**- Sirius.**

**- Ne t'approche pas!**

**…**

**- Sirius, tu as choisi le chrysanthème blanc. **Sa voix devenu fluette, sans doute pour ne pas le brusquer davantage, était néanmoins autoritaire.

**- Dela ne m'appel jamais par mon prénom, **rétorqua-t-il âprement, comme pour prouver l'absurdité de la projection.

**- Mais tu aimerais, **affirma le frêle garçon en croisant les bras. **Donc je t'appel Sirius. Quant à mes réactions, elles sont soit celles que tu connais déjà selon ton expérience, soit celles que tu voudrais. Même inconsciemment. **Renchérit-il doucement, en faisant volte-face et se rasseyant sur le canapé.

Sirius ignorait comment se comporter. Il devait admettre que Dela était très attirant, mais ce n'était qu'une constatation objective. Pas personnelle. Il aimait trop les femmes pour cela! Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe de profonde réflexion, ou d'une colère émergente. Peu importe, dans tous les cas, ça n'avait pas de sens. Cette mascarade de mauvais goût devait cesser au plus vite, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien.

**- Tu peux fuir Sirius. Mais tôt ou tard ça te rattrapera. **Cela le désarçonna, et ne sachant plus où il en était, ses yeux se firent fuyant tout en frottant ses mains moites sur son pantalon. La confusion le possédé. **Ou tu peux assumer, et je t'aiderai, **finit d'assener Armand en se dévêtant de son gilet. **N'oublie pas, je suis là pour toi. **Et son Dela tapota la place à ses côtés, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Sirius ne remarqua pas deux trous à la place des yeux d'une dame de la cour dans un des nombreux tableaux décorant la salle.

.

La maîtresse des lieux referma discrètement son passe en soupirant d'aise, dardant son regard dans celui du véritable Armand De Lagrange, et lui lança un sourire entendu.

**- Voilà qui est très intéressant. **

**- Oui, très. **Le ton faussement indifférent de la jeune personne ne la convainquit pas, et ses lèvres s'agrandirent, pouffant derrière son éventail de dentelles noires. **Vous êtes intraitable ma chère Mona.**

**- D'un côté je l'avais prévenu. Mais bon, ce garçon avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, **dit-elle en haussant nonchalamment ses épaules. **Quant à toi, reviens me voir, une petite sauterie n'est jamais de refus, mon mignon.** Hermione crut entendre sa langue rouler sur le dernier mot. Peu imorte, de toute manière elle avait acheté son silence, en plus d'autre chose.

.

.

James leva sa main pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux mais interrompit son geste. Il n'y avait personne pour le regarder, et il devait absolument cesser son comportement puéril. Il tournait en rond. Il n'était plus certain de savoir quoi faire en étant séparé de ses amis. Il ne manquerait plus que Lily l'apprenne et il pourrait dire adieu à ses précieux bijoux. Il venait à peine de commencer la construction du pont qui lui permettrait de la toucher, alors pas question de tout gâcher. Sirius s'était bien garder de dire ce qu'abritait ce « lieu de perdition ». Telle aurait été la formule exacte de cette chère McGo. D'ailleurs autant ne pas songer aux conséquences s'ils se faisaient griller. Pour lui, ce serait l'émasculation par sa mère et le bûché par son père. Bien qu'il soupçonnait ce dernier d'y avoir déjà été dans sa jeunesse, peut-être même avait-il été un des premiers clients à franchir cette porte. La propriétaire avait posé sur lui un étrange regard, presque coquin, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Bon, après réflexion, il pourrait obtenir le soutient de son père. Mais il espérait quand même ne pas en arriver là, ce qui ne saurait tarder si ses compères ne se dépêchaient pas de le rejoindre.

James s'était montré intraitable avec Mona : pas de salle privée pour lui. Son cœur et son corps n'étaient réservés qu'à une seule personne. Déçue, elle l'avait alors reconduit dans la salle d'attente, où il patientait depuis en se goinfrant d'une multitude de gâteaux en tout genre. Pourtant repu, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au buffet, la gourmandise lui tenaillant toujours le ventre et vit dans un bocal en cristal une variété de sucettes. En entendant des bruits, il en prit une grosse poignée dans chaque main qu'il fourgat rapidement dans ses poches. Pour plus tard, lors d'un cour barbant.

Ce fut Remus qui le rejoignit d'abord, un pétillement dans ses prunelles d'or, qui étonnèrent James de sa soudaine bonne humeur. La lumière se fit lorsqu'il comprit la séance peu catholique que son ami avait certainement vécu entre ces murs. Peut-être s'accepterait-il plus facilement désormais. Cependant à la vue du sourire un tant soit peu niais du lycan, il ne doutait pas. Puis il fut suivi par un Sirius à l'humeur opposée de Remus, au pas traînant, plus confus que jamais, les cheveux en pagailles et les premiers boutons de sa chemises défaits. Plissant des yeux, James partit à l'affût d'un suçon ou d'une quelconque trace d'un instant torride, mais à l'évidence il n'y en avait pas. Se pourrait-il qu'enfin Sirius Black se soit pris un râteau monumental?

James ne put retenir un sourire narquois face à la tête dépouillée de son meilleur ami, d'habitude impeccable quelle que soit la situation. Bref un Sirius vulnérable sans sa cool attitude.

**- Quoi? **Grogna Sirius à l'encontre de celui-ci en enfonçant un peu trop ses mains dans ses poches, causant un léger craquement dans l'une d'elles.

**- Mais rien mon ami, rien du tout, **alors que le jeune Potter affichait un air de bienheureux.

**- Alors enlève ce stupide sourire de ton stupide visage**, pesta-il en récupérant sa cape par le gardien.

Hilare, Remus décida que finalement cette sortie avait été en effet sans risques…pour lui.

**- Sirius a les poules, **ricana James.

**- Les boules, idiot, **contra Remus. **Peut-être que cette fois-ci tu m'écouteras enfin Sirius. **Victorieux, le lycan ouvrit la marche en agitant sa baguette, et le magicobus apparut.

Le gros gardien s'inclina une dernière fois vers Sirius et d'une voie bourrue les salua :

**- Au plaisir de vous revoir messieurs.**

**- C'est ça. **Grommela Sirius en tapant dans un cailloux.

.

Mona les observe partir en s'éventant, une lourde bourse dissimulée dans son corset, et une dernière pensée pour la jeune personne qu'elle a rencontré ce soir.

_On s'attache, on s'arrache. _

_._

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, en cour théorique de sortilège, James se tortillait sur son siège, impatient de rejoindre la grande salle, quand il se souvint des sucettes de la veille. D'un ennui profond, le cour ne lui apprenait rien, son père lui ayant déjà inculqué ce sortilège durant les vacances d'été. Pour passer le temps, il fourra discrètement sa main dans son sac et en ressortit malencontreusement une de plus qui roula aux pieds de deux serpentards qui, pour ajouter à sa malchance, se trouvaient être Lucian Douglas et ce bon vieux Servilus. Ce dernier ne la loupa pas et la ramassa avec un sourire onctueux envers James qui le fusillait du regard, alors que celui-ci se força à ranger la sienne devant un Flitwick suspicieux. Par contre, les sucreries n'avaient jamais été au goût de Severus et celui-ci l'offrit de bonne grâce à son voisin qui remercia d'un rictus narquois le destinataire originaire.

**- Sympa Potter, **mima Drago avec sa bouche en agitant la sucette sous son nez. Sachant qu'il était placé au fond de la classe, et que la petite taille de Flitwick l'empêcherait de le remarquer, il sortit la sucette de son sachet et la porta à sa bouche, pendant qu'il lisait l'inscription.

_**« Avec Titesouris, oubliez tous vous soucis » **_L'inscription rose fluo n'indiquait pas d'informations supplémentaires. Drago espérait juste que ce n'était pas un dérivé des dragées de Bertie Crochue. Pas question qu'il mange une sucette avec un goût de rat mort. Mais non. Au contraire il sentit fondre la friandise qu'il roulait sur sa langue, alors qu'une sorte de plénitude commençait à le posséder sans autre raison. Bien vite, il sentit pointer une autre sensation exquise qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais qui n'était vraiment pas le moment de ressentir. Mais rien à faire, il ne la contrôlait pas. Severus qui, au début se désintéressait de l'effet - après tout ça venait de ce cornichon de Potter - commença à observer son voisin de façon ostentatoire. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi cette tête d'intense…plaisir? Il vit portant un éclat d'inquiétude quand Drago lui montra à quelques rangés de leur place celle d'Hermione qui suivait faussement le cour avec application. Apparemment il lui demandait de le couvrir, voulant éviter la fureur de la lionne si elle se rendait compte de son comportement, soit dit en passant involontaire. Surtout en classe, devant témoins. Se faire remarquer le moins possible? La palme lui reviendrait haut la main. Et elle courait vite la bougresse, nul doute qu'il n'échapperait pas à une sanction. Il avait les fesses fragiles. Et son postérieur, il y tenait. Déjà qu'elle lui tenait rigueur de son dérapage avec Neville.

**- Hummm… **Brusquement il serra ses lèvres au maximum, refusant qu'un autre son n'en sorte. Heureusement personne hormis Severus n'avait entendu son gémissement. Il chopa une nouvelle fois l'emballage et le retourna dans tous les sens pour y apercevoir une quelconque note. Rien de chez rien. Seule la boîte, devant contenir l'ensemble des sucettes, devait avertir l'effet des sucettes. Tant pis, au moins il ne serait pas le seul à en connaître les conséquences, se consola-t-il en pensant à Potter. Ce dernier était encore plus agaçant que son fils. Mais il ne put y réfléchir davantage, la sucette entièrement fondu lui prodiguant d'autres sensations intenses bien malgré lui.

Mais pire. Il avait, en outre, sous-estimé les facultés d'observation de Moïra qui n'en manqua pas une miette et qui donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione.

**- Regarde ton serpentard.**

**- Lequel? **Demanda Hermione, qui désormais lisait en douce un livre de métamorphose avancée et qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher des yeux.

**- Drago je crois. **Elle gloussa ce qui alerta sa voisine, qui se redressa à contrecœur de son bouquin pour fixer derrière elle l'objet de son dérangement. Alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, Moïra fut obliger de mordre dans son col de chemise pour ne pas prévenir la classe entière de son fou rire.

**- Dîtes-moi que je rêve, **chuchota Hermione en envoyant des éclairs vers Drago qui fit preuve de témérité en croisant son regard.

**- Si si… il a un orgaaasme**, pouffa sa voisine tout bas, ses épaules secouées, plaquant une main devant sa bouche pour retenir son rire.

Tandis que Drago planqua sa tête dans ses bras pour étouffer sa voix, et peut-être un peu aussi pour disparaître de la vision d'une lionne rageuse, il se mordit les lèvres pour emprisonner le son ultime de l'extase. Severus resta digne bien que lui-même combattait son envie de rire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. L'ancien blond n'oublierait pas de si tôt le rôle d'Otter qui avait poussé Hermione à s'intéresser à son cas. La guerre était déclarée.

Mais il retomba bien vite sur terre lorsqu'il entendit la voix claire de la loutre s'élever pour demander l'autorisation de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Flitwick n'eu pas besoin d'en constater plus quand il vit le teint devenir franchement pâle dudit élève. Entre les lignes, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

.

Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient dans un même ensemble pour le repas de midi, Sirius se dégagea de la masse pour s'isoler dans un couloir obscur de Poudlard.

James, lui, ne put en attendre plus et enleva expressément de son sac la sucette pour l'enfourner directement devant l'air éberlué de ses amis.

**- Ch'est une chuchette que ch'ai ramené d'hchier, **déclara-t-il, fier comme un paon.

**- Et que fait-elle? **Interrogea Remus en attrapant le papier d'emballage que lui tendait son ami avec incrédulité.

**- Aucune je penche. **

**- Aucune? Mais enfin James, c'est une sucette sorcière, elle a forcément un effet secondaire. **Intrigué devant cette sucrerie, le lycan ne trouva à son tour aucune instruction.

**- Oh Merlin!**

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe Lunard?**

Remus se dégagea la gorge et lu à voix haute:

- **« Choupy Choops » la sucette qui vous coule dans la bouche. **

**- Ah cha oui, elle coule bien,** confirma gaiement James devant le visage amusé de Peter et…consterné de Remus.

**- Recrache-la vite!**

**- Mais pourquoi? **

**- Elle a pour rôle de te faire répéter inlassablement la première phrase que tu entendras après absorption…** Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car James le coupa.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Snape? **Dit-il avec méfiance, la mine sombre. Il ne réalisait pas l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

Severus le contempla longuement, un air triomphant, et articula lentement en appréciant chaque mot:

**- Tu-es-un-crétin-Potter... Je n'aurai pas fais mieux, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.** **Cette friandise a été interdite de commercialisation après intoxication sur certaines victimes. Pas très au point apparemment. Oh rien de bien grave, seulement la langue gonflant sous l'effet répétitif. **Et il partit avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une joie vengeresse au fond de lui-même. Mais avant, il se retourna une dernière fois.

**- Comment vas-tu? **

**- Tu es un crétin Potter, **récita automatiquement un James horrifié.

**- Exactement. **Et Severus l'abandonna à son sort.

.

.

Sirius se laissait porter par le flot incessant des élèves, un pli soucieux sur le front. Il marchait sans vraiment regarder où ses pas l'amenaient. Il ne fit donc pas attention lorsqu'il bouscula par inadvertance un camarade.

**- Et bien Blacky, la politesse, c'est pour les chiens? **

L'animagus se figea. Ce surnom…il n'y avait que Lui.

.

.

* * *

**Note de comprehension : la projection de Sirius se réfère à ce qu'il connaît ou croit connaître d'Armand. Il est donc impossible que la projection trahisse la féminité cachée d'Hermione puisque Sirius ignore lui-même que c'est une femme. Pour l'instant, car tout dépendra par la suite comment Sirius regardera son camarade. Des détails auxquels il n'avait pas pensé.**

**Pourquoi Hermione achète les services de Mona? Et surtout dans quel but?**

**Prochain chapitre : « La carotte »**

**A bientôt**

**Hilaidora ;)**


End file.
